Parce que c'est si facile
by Luunaanori
Summary: "Il s'est passé quelque chose l'an dernier ?" Il se passe toujours des choses. Des rencontres, des souvenirs, des sentiments. Mais en creusant un peu, ils risquent de découvrir qu'il se passe bien plus de choses qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer...
1. Prologue Les ombres de la ville

_Très cher potentiel lecteur, sache que cette fanfiction est une réécriture. Oui, après deux ans d'absence, je reviens sous un nouveau pseudo (anciennement Luunaa) et avec une nouvelle version de "Parce que c'est si facile" dont la suite m'a été demandée avec insistance. Si tu es donc un ancien lecteur, je m'excuse platement pour tout !_

 _Si j'ai fait le choix d'un réécriture totale, c'est parce que j'étais bloquée avec les derniers chapitres, et que je n'étais plus du tout satisfaite des premiers. Mais je ne voulais pas tout abandonner et je continuais des recevoir des reviews pour une suite, alors je me suis sortie les doigts du... 'fin bref, je me suis remise au boulot. Résultat, toute la fic a été remaniée, certains événements ont complètement changé, certains points de l'intrigue aussi, et j'ai même ajouté un prologue ! Ah et l'ancienne version a été supprimée du site..._  
 _Bref, j'espère que cette nouvelle version plaira et je vais essayer de publier un nouveau chapitre dans un délais d'une à deux semaines à chaque fois !_

 _Disclamer : Metal Fight Beyblade et ses personnages appartiennent à Takafumi Adachi, Kunihisa Sugishima et Katsumi Hasegawa... principalement.  
Rating : T pour violence, langage et plein d'autres trucs pas cool du tout. _

* * *

**Prologue. Les ombres de la ville**

La nuit était sombre, les nuages altéraient le scintillement des étoiles et un vent frais soufflait dans les rues désertent. Un camion roulait vers l'est de la ville, en direction de plusieurs entrepôts sur la rive sur de la rivière, un peu plus rapidement que ne l'autorisait les limites de vitesse.

Le ronflement du moteur se tut lorsque le véhicule se gara finalement sur le parking vide devant les entrepôts en taules rongées par l'humidité. Par les portes entrouvertes de l'un d'eux, une lumière froide filtrait.

Des hommes descendirent du camion en silence et commencèrent rapidement à décharger des caisses d'où s'échappaient un bruit de verre s'entrechoquant.

À quelques mètres, une silhouette appuyée contre un container filmait la scène. Au bout d'un long moment, les hommes refermèrent les portes avec un lourd cadenas, puis remontèrent dans le véhicule désormais vide et s'en allèrent. L'observateur nocturne se mit alors en mouvement.

Il grimpa habilement sur le haut du container et posa à côté de lui un sac à dos d'où il sortit plusieurs pierres. Après un moment d'hésitation durant lequel il scruta la nuit autour de lui, il lança son premier projectile. Un bruit de verre brisé résonna contre la taule. Il réitéra son geste, visant la même fenêtre, détruisant la vitre autant que possible jusqu'à ce que ses "munitions" soient épuisées. Un autre regard aux alentours puis il remit le sac sur ses épaules, enfila une paire de gants épais, prit son élan et sauta.

Ses mains agrippèrent de justesse le bord de la fenêtre brisée. Il resta un moment suspendu contre la parois, ses pieds glissants contre le métal, luttant pour ne pas lâcher prise en sentant les bris de verre entailler ses paumes à travers le tissu.

Après quelques efforts, l'intrus se laissa enfin tomber à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Il retira ses gants en grimaçant, fit quelques flexions pour se débarrasser de la sensation désagréable qui était remontée dans ses jambes quand ses muscles s'étaient tendus en touchant le sol. Il sortit de son sac une petite lampe de poche, parcourut avec le faisceau lumineux l'intérieur du hangar puis se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers les caisses qui avaient été déchargées un peu plus tôt. Il put en ouvrir une facilement et inspecta le contenu. Il y trouva plusieurs flacons en verre remplis d'un liquide transparent, un peu blanchâtre et en prit trois qu'il fourra prestement dans son sac avant de refermer la caisse. En tenant la lampe entre ses dents, il remit ses gants, non sans une grimace, et poussa trois caisses jusque sous la fenêtre par laquelle il était entré. Avant de sortir, il inspecta une nouvelle fois l'entrepôt, et remarqua la présence d'une caméra de surveillance.

Il étouffa un juron, escalada les caisses et se dépêcha de quitter les lieux.

Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il s'était fondu dans les rues encore endormies, comme une ombre portée par le vent.

* * *

 ** _Anecdote d'écriture :_ ** Je fais souvent des grimaces et des têtes étranges quand j'écris parce que j'imagine au maximum les réactions des personnages. Du coup, quand l'un d'eux à mal, j'ai tendance à serrer les dents et à froncer les sourcils jusqu'à ce que la scène en question soit passée. Je suis trop sensible...


	2. 01 Élément perturbateur

**Chapitre 1. Élément perturbateur**

C'était le début du mois d'avril, et la ville de Komagane ainsi que ses trente cinq mille habitants se laissaient porter par le doux air printanier, un peu la manière des pétales de cerisiers qui recouvraient le sol japonais à cette époque de l'année.

Il était huit heure et demie et une masse de collégiens et lycéens bruyants se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de l'établissement Koma, situé un peu en périphérie du centre ville. Ils portaient tous leur uniforme d'hiver une veste grise par dessus une chemise blanche, cravate rouge vif autour du cou, pantalon pour les garçons, jupe plissée pour les filles.

Au milieu de la foule près du large portail d'entrée, on pouvait repérer un garçon aux grands yeux verts pétillants de malice. Des pétales de cerisiers s'étaient glissés dans ses cheveux blonds vénitiens tandis qu'il se tenait là, scrutant la rue en se balançant impatiemment d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds.

Plus loin dans le hall du bâtiment principal, deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux argentés conversaient tranquillement devant les casiers à chaussures. Tout en parlant, le premier suivait de ses yeux bleus glacés le geste inconscient de son camarade, qui remettait ses longs cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

Juste devant Koma, deux filles et un garçon approchaient en discutant. Ils se distinguaient au milieu des autres en partie à cause de la teinture de cheveux bleus qu'arborait la plus grande du trio. L'autre fille, plu discrète en apparence, parlait énergiquement, un grand sourire sur les lèvres plissait ses jolies yeux noisettes lorsqu'elle riait. Le garçon aux cheveux vert pâle qui les accompagnait était un peu plus jeune qu'elles, comme en témoignaient ses joues aux rondeurs encore un peu enfantines.

Avant d'avoir pu atteindre l'entrée, tous trois furent dépassés par deux fusées, deux garçons lancés dans une course tout en se hurlant des provocations puériles. Ils arrivèrent à l'école en sueur, manquant de s'écrouler au sol. Le premier à redresser la tête fut le garçon brun, rejetant fièrement ses mèches de devant ses yeux, pour s'égosiller devant son rival roux qu'il avait gagné la course.

Dans la cour, un peu à l'écart, un jeune homme appuyé contre un arbre observait d'un air exaspéré les gens arriver à travers les mèche de cheveux qui masquaient une partie de son visage. Agacé sans vraiment de bonne raison, il siffla entre ses dents, pareil à un serpent en colère.

L'heure de la cérémonie d'entrée approchait et les élèves commençaient à se diriger lentement vers le gymnase. Parmi eux, un garçon à l'air un peu renfrogné qui jetait des regards noirs à ceux qui le frôlait d'un peu trop près avançait, suivit d'un autre adolescent au large physique qui avait un bonnet enfoncé sur le crâne.

Le gymnase avait été remplis de chaises pour les élèves sur la scène, un pupitre avait été installé avec un micro pour le discours du directeur. Au milieu des autres élèves, une jeune fille passa la porte. Ses grands yeux gris balayèrent la salle, elle s'arrêta un moment, puis repris sa marche d'un pas déterminé, faisant onduler sa longue tresse noire dans son dos.

A plusieurs rues de là, un jeune homme sortait de chez lui. Il tourna ses yeux dorés vers le ciel bleu, passa une main dans ses cheveux décolorés, agrippant par habitude sa mèche rouge, et poussa un long soupir.

Une année de plus s'annonçait.

XXX

« _Bonjour et bienvenue à tous. »_

Le directeur de Koma, Ryô Hagane, s'avança au devant de la scène et salua les élèves d'un sourire assuré.

 _« Je suis fier d'accueillir cette année encore autant d'élèves. J'espère que vous trouverez ici la voie que vous cherchez. »_

Les murmures s'atténuèrent et l'attention se focalisa sur le directeur. Rassemblés d'un côté du gymnase, tous les professeurs étaient également présents.

« _Fixez-vous des objectifs, et donnez-vous tous les moyens nécessaires pour les atteindre. Comme dit le proverbe "Visez toujours la lune, même si vous échouez, vous atterrirez parmi les étoiles" »_

Quelques rires s'élevèrent devant l'air exagérément solennel qu'affichait l'adulte.

« _Ayez confiance en vos talents, vous avez tous le potentiel pour fouler des chemins qui vous sont encore inconnus. »_

Dans la cour, plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, seulement le piaillement des oiseaux et le vent dans les feuilles.

« _Mais vous n'êtes pas seulement ici pour étudier. Vous êtes aussi là pour apprendre des valeurs importantes. N'hésitez pas à vous entraider, soyez respectueux les uns envers les autres, soyez curieux et n'ayez pas peur de faire confiance aux gens qui vous entourent. »_

L'expression du directeur s'assombrit soudainement à ces mots, et avec elle celles d'une bonne partie des élèves. Une agitation anxieuse survola la salle, des bribes de conversations plus fortes que d'autres percèrent. « L'an dernier ? » « Épouvantable » « Même la police » « Ont été à l'hôpital » « Je le connais, il était dans ma classe » « Encore là ? » « Dangereux » . Et la rumeur enfla et se répandit, l'inquiétude, l'étonnement ou le dégoût naquirent sur les visages. Ryô Hagane dut claquer des mains plusieurs fois pour que le calme revienne. D'un sourire un peu triste, il reprit.

« _Cherchez quel genre de personne vous voulez vraiment être, cultivez vos qualités. Trouvez votre propre vision du monde, apprenez à penser par vous mêmes. »_

Son regard se posa sur quelques élèves, il sourit, hocha la tête, rassurant.

« _A toutes et à tous, je souhaite que cette année au sein de notre établissement soit une source d'enrichissement, de découvertes et de réussite. »_

Alors que la salle applaudissait son discours, il descendit de la scène. Cette année, oui, sans aucun doute cette année serait différente.

XXX

– Raaah ! C'était long, j'en peux plus !

Le commentaire peu discret de Ginga alors qu'ils sortaient tous du gymnase après les discours des représentants des élèves lui valut une tape à l'arrière de la tête par Madoka.

– Tu ne peux pas essayer d'être bien élevé de temps en temps ? râla-t-elle alors qu'il grimaçait de douleur.

– Eh bien, fit une voix derrière eux, déjà fatigué avant même que les cours commencent ?

C'était Hyoma, accompagné de Yû et Kenta. Il adressa un sourire amusé à Ginga qui fit la moue avant de répondre.

– Je ne suis pas fatigué. J'ai faim.

– Mon Dieu mais Ginga tu as **tout le temps** faim ! appuya Madoka en roulant des yeux.

Une fois dans dans la cour, ils furent rejoints par Masamune, Kyokya et Benkei, puis quelques instants plus tard, par Tsubasa et Hikaru qui faisaient tous deux partis des représentants des élèves.

– Alors, ces trois semaines de vacances ?

– Bof...

– Rien de particulier.

– Comme d'habitude.

– Je suis allé en Afrique.

Des regards blasés se tournèrent vers Kyoya, qui haussa simplement un sourcil.

– Tu voyages tout le temps ! se plaignit Yû. Tu m'emmène avec toi la prochaine fois ? tenta-t-il en battant des cils

– Plutôt crever. grinça l'adolescent aux cheveux verts.

– À propos de voyage, intervint Tsubasa, depuis quand es-tu rentré Masamune ?

Bien que Japonais, Masamune était né aux États-Unis et y avait passé une grande partie de son enfance. Pour sa dernière année de primaire, il était rentré au Japon et s'était retrouvé dans la même école de Ginga. Puis ils étaient allés dans le même collège, ici à Koma. À la fin de la première année, il était ensuite retourné aux États-Unis.

– Il y a une semaine !répondit-il avec le sourire. _Good to see you guys !_

– Tu te trouve cool à parler anglais ? le provoqua immédiatement Ginga.

Les autres soupirèrent. C'était chose courante, ces deux là passaient leur temps à se chamailler et à se provoquer en duel pour tout et n'importe quoi. Ils n'en restaient pas moins épuisants.

– Ah au fait... se souvint brusquement Masamune. Il s'est passé quelque chose l'an dernier ? Parce que j'ai senti comme un malaise pendant le discours du père de Ginga.

Un lourd silence lui répondit.

– Okaayyyy... il s'est passé quelque chose donc.

À l'instant où il avait posé la question, tout le petit groupe s'était tu.

C'est Hyoma qui brisa le malaise ambiant avec un de ces sourires factices.

– Les cours vont bientôt commencer, il faudrait songer à rejoindre nos classes. On se retrouve ce midi, on pourra en discuter calmement. Ça marche ?

Masamune acquiesça, pas bien sûr de saisir la situation. Avec un petit sourire, un regard en coin ou un rapide salut, chacun s'en alla en direction de sa classe. Chacun s'enfuit, en réalité, comme poursuivit par un fantôme.

XXX

Tsubasa monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa salle de classe distraitement. La question de Masamune flottait encore dans son esprit. _« Il s'est passé quelque chose l'an dernier ? »_ Un sourire amer se forma sur ses lèvres. Ça... c'était peu de le dire.

Il franchit finalement la porte de la 1°B c'était sa première année de lycée, et Koma avait pour avantage que l'établissement soit à la fois un collège et un lycée, ce qui lui avait permis d'éviter, entre autres, d'avoir à passer des examens d'entrée supplémentaires en plus des test de fin de semestre habituels.

Il parcourut la classe du regard. Quelques visages connus, mais personne de qui il était vraiment proche.

– T'es dans le passage Otori.

Il ne sursauta pas, et parvint même à contenir un soupir en voyant celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Reiji Mizuchi, surnommé le "Serpent", était probablement une des pires personnes de l'établissement. Fourbe, vicieux, pervers, méprisant, tout ce qu'on pouvait trouver de pire chez quelqu'un.

Tsubasa avait beau être calme et réfléchit, il ne se laissait pas pour autant marcher sur les pieds. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, car une voix s'éleva de derrière eux.

– C'est toi qui es dans le passage là.

Reiji fit brutalement volte face, et Tsubasa pu alors voir à qui appartenait la voix.

C'était une fille, pas très grande, un peu frêle, aux longs cheveux noirs tressés dans son dos. Reiji la toisa de haut en bas avant de cracher :

– On t'as sonné toi ?

– On ne t'as jamais appris à bien parler aux filles ?

L'inconnue poussa Reiji pour entrer dans la salle, sous les yeux médusés de Tsubasa et de quelques autres élèves assistants à la scène. Elle n'avait pas fait trois pas que le Serpent se saisissait de sa tresse et la tirait de toutes ses forces.

– Tu te prends pour qui, pouffiasse ? éructa-t-il.

Elle poussa un grand cri en portant une main à ses cheveux et tenta de se retourner, balançant dans le même temps son bras en plein dans la figure de Reiji, plus ou moins volontairement.

– Espèce de sale... ! hurla-t-il en lâchant prise.

C'est le moment que choisit leur professeur pour arriver, évitant de peu la catastrophe. Tsubasa suivit du regard Reiji, qui bouillait de colère, rejoindre son bureau. La fille quant à elle, se dépêcha de venir s'installer à une place libre au fond de la classe. En passant, leurs regards se croisèrent et Tsubasa put distinguer pour la première fois l'étrange couleur gris argenté de ses yeux. Elle sourit, comme amusée par ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer.

La classe salua le professeur et le cours commença.

Pendant toute la matinée, tous furent conscients des regards électriques que Reiji envoya à la jeune fille, qui ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper le moins du monde.

XXX

Le gargouillement qui sortit de l'estomac de Ginga fit se demander à Madoka s'il était vraiment humain. Comme en écho, Benkei s'exclama « À taaaable ! » suffisamment fort pour que tout le couloir l'entende.

L'heure de la pause déjeuner venait tout juste de sonner et l'horloge interne des deux garçons n'avait pas une seconde de retard. Madoka soupira de plus belle en se levant, excédée d'avoir hérité des deux ventres sur pattes dans sa classe.

Elle regarda distraitement son portable, envoya un message à Hikaru pour qu'elle les rejoignent avant d'aller mange. Elle les retrouva devant leur classe une dizaine de minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Masamune.

Sur le chemin du réfectoire ils tombèrent sur Hyoma et Kyoya qui s'étaient retrouvés dans la même classe cette année. Puis Yû et Kenta vinrent s'asseoir avec eux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur tour pour manger.

Yû se chargea alors de faire l'essentiel de la conversation, et Madoka et Kenta intervenaient de temps en temps, en faisant surtout tout leur possible pour ne pas laisser la parole à Masamune et remettre la conversation en suspend au centre de la discussion. Ils se débrouillèrent plutôt bien pendant un moment.

Puis Tsubasa arriva à son tour à leur table. Il se laissa tomber à son tour sur une chaise entre Hyoma et Masamune et se massa les tempes du bout des doigts.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Madoka en se penchant au dessus de la table pour scruter son visage.

L'arrivant sourit et fit un petit signe de la main pour signifier que ce n'était rien. Il expliqua néanmoins :

– Il y a Mizuchi dans ma classe et...

– Sérieusement ? glapit Ginga en débarquant soudainement dans leur conversation.

Son cri eu l'effet de ramener toute l'attention sur Tsubasa. Kyoya marmonna quelque chose d'où ressortaient les mots "grand taré" et "faire interner". Le lycéen reprit la parole non sans jeter un regard concerné à Hyoma à ses côtés, qu'il avait senti se crisper à la mention de Reiji.

– Oui, sérieusement. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le problème. Il s'est pris la tête avec une autre élève avant même le début des cours et j'ai peur qu'il y ait un mort avant la fin de la journée.

– Attend, attend. intervint Kyoya d'un air sceptique. Il y a quelqu'un d'assez con pour la ramener devant le Serpent dès le premier jour ?

Tsubasa haussa les épaules.

– Une fille. Je ne crois pas l'avoir vu avant, elle a dû rejoindre Koma cette année...

– À ce sujet...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Masamune.

– J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique aussi.

Pendant quelques instants, il y eu des échanges de regards gênés, les sourcils se froncèrent, tout le monde à la table se tu. Puis Hyoma regarda Ginga comme pour demander confirmation. Le roux hocha la tête, et raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

XXX

« L'hiver dernier, il y a eu un incident grave ici. Je ne sais pas si tu avais déjà vu Ryûga. C'est un lycéen de troisième année qui a une très mauvaise réputation. En novembre, on ne sait pas pourquoi, il s'en est pris à un professeur de sa classe. Je n'ai pas directement assisté à la scène, mais il paraît que pour ne pas se confronter aux adultes, il s'est isolé dans une classe vide. C'était la classe de Hikaru et quand elle l'a trouvé là, elle lui a dit de sortir avant qu'elle n'appelle un prof. Comme il ne l'écoutait pas, c'est ce qu'elle a voulu faire... mais... Ryûga l'a frappé à la tête avec une chaise. À cause du traumatisme crânien, elle est restée plusieurs jours à l'hôpital. C'est Tsubasa qui a trouvé Hikaru et il a essayé d'arrêter Ryûga. À ce moment là, la rumeur avait déjà traversé tout l'école, papa avait appelé la police et une ambulance. Tous les cours ont été suspendus, les professeurs se sont rassemblés. On en a profiter pour courir jusqu'à la classe de Hikaru. Tsubasa a failli mettre Ryûga à terre. Mais il était tellement violent... Il avait l'air fou. Il a frappé Tsubasa jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse et c'est parce que Kyoya est arrivé qu'il a arrêté... il... il a sorti un couteau... deux fois... dans la cuisse... Kyoya... il saignait tellement... c'est à cause de lui. Quand la police est arrivée, ils ont eu du mal à le maîtriser. Ils l'ont emmené et on ne l'a pas revu depuis. »

La voix de Ginga avait faibli tout au long de son récit. Masamune avait vu les regards tristes et douloureux qu'il lançait à Hikaru et Tsubasa. Kyoya avait quitté la table en silence au milieu des explications. Madoka caressait gentiment le dos de Hikaru qui ne cessait de trembler depuis le début. Tsubasa lui, gardait les yeux fixé sur son assiette. L'Américain pouvait ressentir la douleur vibrante dans leurs souvenirs.

C'est finalement Hyoma qui reprit la parole d'une voix posée.

– Tout le monde à Koma a été affecté de près ou de loin par l'incident. Hikaru, Tsubasa et Kyoya ont passé plus d'une semaine à l'hôpital, deux classes ont été ravagées, tout le monde avait peur. Des rumeurs ont circulé au sujet de Ryûga. Certains disent qu'il a été hospitalisé, jugé, on dit même qu'il n'est plus à Komagane. Mais les professeurs ont refusé de nous dire ce qu'il en est vraiment. Voilà toute l'histoire.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur leur table. Masamune hocha lentement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire merci. Merci pour quoi ? Avoir raconter des souvenirs qui font mal ? Il était peut être un peu trop insouciant parfois, mais i n'était pas complètement idiot, ni insensible.

C'est un grand fracas qui rompit le malaise ambiant. Par automatisme, ils tournèrent tous les yeux vers la source du bruit pour apercevoir une fille à genoux dans l'allée, et près d'elle son plateau qu'elle avait laissé échapper.

– C'est... fit Tsubasa d'un air surpris en reconnaissant la brune qui s'était faite remarquer le matin même dans sa classe.

Un ricanement satisfait lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, il aurait dû s'en douter !

Reiji, à deux pas de la fille, riait sans retenue. Il lui avait fait un croche-pieds alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers une table et, incapable de se rattraper puisqu'elle avait les mains prises, elle s'était étalée sur le sol carrelé du réfectoire.

Des chuchotements gênés parcoururent la salle pendant que la fille se relevait sans rien dire sous le regard satisfait de son agresseur. Tsubasa en tant que délégué, se leva, prêt à aller dire deux mots au Serpent sur ses agissements. Mais pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il n'eut pas le temps car Reiji se retrouva soudain avec un flan à la vanille dégoulinant dans ses cheveux.

La brune qui avait agit sans aucune hésitation, recula lentement sans quitter Reiji des yeux. Au moment où il fut enfin pleinement conscience de ce qui venait de se passer et s'arracha les cordes vocales en l'insultant de tous les noms, elle s'enfuit à toute vitesse hors du bâtiment.

Avant que Reiji n'ait pu se jeter à sa poursuite, la cantinière en chef débarqua pour savoir qui était à l'origine de tout ce vacarme, et le lycéen fut contraint de nettoyer la nourriture qui avait atterri au sol, le tout sans broncher car chacun savait que la femme ne rigolait pas quand il s'agissait de nourriture, et qu'énervée elle était bien plus effrayante que tous les démons des Enfers.

Tsubasa se rassit lentement et Masamune demanda :

– Et là, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

Des regards perplexes furent échangés et Ginga croqua dans son hamburger.

XXX

Kyoya était allé s'asseoir en silence sur un des bancs de la cour en ruminants les sombres souvenirs de sa confrontation avec Ryûga. Plus que la douleur physique, ce qui le rongeait le plus était cette honte, ce sentiment d'impuissance quand il revoyait la scène se jouer encore et encore dans son esprit. Dans un geste irréfléchi, il abattit son poing sur sa cuisse, grogna en sentant la douleur remonter, et jura à voix basse.

Les deux plaies avaient guéri sans problème et désormais, il n'y avait plus que deux cicatrices, traits pâles sur sa peau hâlée, pour témoigner de ce qui s'était passé. Et c'était bien le problème.

Depuis l'incident – et ça allait bientôt faire cinq mois – personne n'avait plus entendu parler de Ryûga. Pire, les professeurs avaient apparemment décidé de ne plus jamais aborder le sujet. Pas une seule explication, aucune nouvelle, pas un mot. Rien. Et ce manque de réaction lui donnait envie de défoncer la porte du bureau du directeur à coups de pieds pour réclamer des informations. Il ne se prétendait pas plus intelligent qu'un autre, mais il estimait avoir droit à des réponses.

Plus il repassait les événements de ce jour-là dans sa tête, et plus il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important leur était volontairement caché. Il détestait ça.

Des bruits de pas précipités le tirèrent de ses pensées. Une fille aux longs cheveux noirs lui passa devant en courant, puis s'arrêta en regardant derrière elle d'un air soulagé. En lâchant un énorme soupir, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et leva la tête vers le ciel.

L'instant d'après, leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle lui fit un sourire, trop grand pour être naturel, trop assuré pour ne pas être à deux doigts de se briser. Et Kyoya la détesta tout de suite.

* * *

 ** _Notes :_**

\- En faisant des recherches pendant que j'écrivais le chapitre, j'ai découvert que Koma, le village d'où vient Ginga dans MFB, était inspiré de la petite ville de Komagane, située au centre du Japon dans la préfecture de Nagano. Je suis allée jeter un œil sur le site officiel et j'ai finalement décidé de situer l'histoire directement dans la ville. D'ailleurs, le collège-lycéen de Koma est basé sur un des lycées de la ville, Akaho.

\- Au Japon la rentrée scolaire se fait début avril. Entre la fin d'une année et le début d'une autre, les élèves ont généralemen semaines de vacances. Les élèves japonais travaillent environs deux fois plus que les français sur une année complète. Par contre, ils ont un nombre incalculable de jours féries

* * *

 ** _Anecdote d'écriture :_** Ecrire l'incident avec Ryûga m'a pris beaucoup de temps. Bien sûr ici vous n'avez qu'une version de l'histoire car la réalité est plus complexe. Je voulais trouver un équilibre entre la violence dont a pu faire preuve Ryûga, les séquelles de chacun, la gravité des blessures. Une de mes idées première était de les plonger tous les trois dans un petit coma (en parallèle à leurs combats dans la série originale) mais c'était trop extrême. J'avais aussi pensé à rendre Ryûga responsable pour les cicatrices sur les joues de Kyoya, mais j'ai préféré lui en infliger d'autres. Je suis affreuse...


	3. 02 À travers ses yeux

**Avant qu'on ne me pose la question, je vais éclaircir quelques petites choses :**

-Oui, il y aura des couples. Hétérosexuels ET homosexuels. Et oui, ils sont déjà formés dans ma tête

-Certains l'ont sûrement déduis en lisant le premier chapitre, cette fic contient un OC majeur. Ma principale préoccupation est de la rendre agréable et d'éviter à tout pris d'en faire une Mary-Sue, c'est promis.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2. À travers ses yeux**

C'est quatre jours plus tard, le vendredi, que Ryûga franchit les grilles de Koma. La nouvelle de son retour se propagea comme une traînée de poudre et avant même que la première heure de cours ait commencé, tout le monde était au courant. Dans les classes, les rumeurs sur le lycéen allaient de bon train, certains ressassant les événements de l'hiver passé, d'autre essayant de deviner ce qui lui était arrivé après ça.

Hikaru avait beau se focaliser sur son livre, lire encore et encore les phrases devant ses yeux, son cerveau ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de l'effervescence autour d'elle. Elle voyait bien ses mains trembler sous la table. Elle essayait pourtant, de rester calme, de faire le vide... mais la scène revenait sans cesse dans sa mémoire. Le regard brûlant et fou que Ryûga avait posé sur elle et le grondement rauque qui était sortit de sa gorge quand il s'était saisit de la chaise. Puis l'hôpital.

Même une fois que le cours eut commencé et que le silence se soit fait dans la salle, rien ne put lui enlever ça de la tête, ni son envie de fuir le plus loin possible.

XXX

– Vous le savez au moins, qu'on n'est pas censé être ici ? marmonna Madoka alors que le groupe d'amis gravissait les marches qui menaient jusqu'au toit.

Comme souvent, ils s'étaient tous arrangés pour se retrouver durant la pause déjeuner. D'un accord tacite, ils avaient choisi d'éviter le réfectoire, sachant très bien quel sujet serait sur toutes les lèvres.

– Quand on a de quoi ouvrir les portes, on peut aller où on veut ! s'exclama Yû avec un sourire d'enfant ravi.

Pour appuyer ses propos, Tsubasa, qui ouvrait la marche, se retourna vers les autres avec un air triomphant et fit tourner un jeu de clés sur son index. Il les avait discrètement "emprunté" dans la salle des professeurs d'où il pouvait entrer et sortir à sa guise grâce à son statut de représentant des élèves.

La collégienne roula des yeux devant les rires de Ginga, Masamune et Hyoma. D'ordinaire, Hikaru qui était toujours très à cheval sur le règlement, aurait argumenté, mais la jeune fille était dans un état second depuis le début de la matinée. Quand Madoka soupira qu'ils allaient s'attirer des ennuis, Kyoya la rabroua d'un « Tu vas pas flipper pour un petit truc comme ça. » Évidemment, pour lui qui avait été jusqu'à peu le leader d'un gang qui multipliait bagarres et petits méfaits, il en fallait plus que ça pour l'impressionner.

Tsubasa fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte en fer. Sur le toit, un vent frais soufflait.

Ils s'installèrent tous à même le sol, en faisant attention à ne pas être trop près du grillage pour qu'ils ne puissent pas être vu depuis l'extérieur, puis entamèrent leur repas dans un quasi silence légèrement gênant.

Ça aurait été mentir de dire qu'ils pensaient que Ryûga ne reviendrait pas. Et pourtant durant ces quatre jours où Koma était redevenu leur quotidien sans accroc, ils s'étaient accrochés à cet espoir que peut être – oui peut être – le lycéen ne passerait plus les portes de l'établissement.

Madoka tentait de détourner les pensées de Hikaru en lui parlant des cours et de leurs professeurs, mais elle-même ne pouvait supprimer la lueur inquiète dans ses yeux. De tous, c'était probablement la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qui était le plus touchée par tout ça. Hikaru avait toujours été une fille forte de caractère, qui savait ce qu'elle voulait et se battait pour l'avoir. Même si elle pouvait parfois paraître un peu sèche avec les autres, c'était quelqu'un d'une grande gentillesse et d'une grande sensibilité. Il avait suffit de quelques instants pour que Ryûga la détruise.

Après le repas, l'atmosphère se détendit un peu. Kyoya, Benkei, Hyoma et Yû jouaient aux cartes, Kenta avait été pris au piège dans une discussion animée entre Ginga et Masamune pour savoir lequel portait le mieux l'uniforme, et les deux filles discutaient à voix basse dans un coin. C'est donc Tsubasa, qui observait silencieusement comme à son habitude tout ce qu'il y avait à porté de son regard, qui **le** vit le premier.

Il sortait du hall et se dirigeait vers l'arrière du gymnase, traversant la cour sans se presser, mains dans les poches, les manches de sa chemise roulées jusqu'au coude, le dos large, les cheveux décolorés, cette aura sombre tout autour de lui.

C'était la première fois que Tsubasa voyait Ryûga depuis leur combat dans la salle de classe en novembre. Étrangement, il aurait pensé ressentir plus de choses. Il s'était plusieurs fois imaginé lui mettre son poing dans la figure, lui hurler des insultes... il avait même songé qu'il aurait pu se mettre à trembler, incapable de lui faire face. Or tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, c'était une sorte de soulagement.

À vrai dire, ces quatre jours à ne pas savoir si oui ou non Ryûga allait remettre les pieds à Koma avaient été un calvaire. Il avait passé son temps à stresser, à se demander quand le lycéen apparaîtrait devant eux. Maintenant que c'était le cas, il se sentait presque mieux.

Tsubasa jeta un œil à ses amis, et son regard croisa celui de Yû. Le blondinet lui fit un clin d'œil et porta un doigt à ses lèvres. Tsubasa répondit par un petit sourire. Quand il regarda de nouveau dans la cour, Ryûga avait disparu.

Yû abattit ses cartes en se moquant de Benkei qui était en train de perdre. Tout le monde était calme (hormis Ginga et Masamune, mais il n'était pas lieu de s'en inquiéter), personne d'autre ne semblait avoir aperçu Ryûga. Il savait que Tsubasa garderait le silence aussi. Et il savait aussi que cette année s'annonçait compliquée.

Yû ne détestait pas Ryûga au même point que Kyoya par exemple. En vérité, il avait même passé du temps avec le lycéen l'an passé. Il avait toujours trouvé que Ryûga avait une aura qui en imposait, un certain charisme, quelque chose de fascinant. Et même si le lycéen avait râlé un nombre incommensurable de fois à cause de la présence agaçante de Yû, le collégien n'en avait jamais eu peur... Et puis doucement, trop doucement d'abord pour qu'il s'en rende compte, Ryûga avait commencé à changer. Yû était extrêmement intelligent, et il avait fini par s'en apercevoir. Mais il passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Kenta ou Tsubasa, alors il n'y avait pas prêté plus attention que ça.

Il avait vu Ryûga tordre le bras de Tsubasa dans son dos, le plaquer au sol avant de le frapper avec une violence inouïe. Depuis, il ne cessait de se demander s'il n'aurait pas pu éviter ça. S'il avait prêté attention au changement chez Ryûga, est ce que les choses auraient été différentes ?

Il secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite pour déloger les nuages sombres dans ses pensées, s'attirant un regard concerné par Hyoma et un haussement de sourcil perplexe de la part de Kyoya.

XXX

Reiji entra dans la salle de classe en traînant exagérément des pieds. En levant les yeux à travers ses mèches, il aperçut celle qu'il surnommait désormais la "pouffiasse". Assise à son bureau, jambe droite repliée contre sa poitrine, pied en appui sur la chaise, elle lisait un livre en jouant distraitement avec les mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de sa tresse brune.

Après leur confrontation au réfectoire le lundi même, Reiji avait soudainement arrêté de lui prêter attention. C'est du moins ce que son comportement laissait croire. Après tout, la nouvelle année scolaire venait juste de commencer et il préférait rester discret. Il n'avait donc pas chercher à se venger, ne l'avait plus insulté, et faisait carrément abstraction de sa présence. À tel point qu'il n'avait même pas retenu son nom. Ces quatre jours passés, elle avait toujours été assise seule à sa table, elle ne quittait presque jamais la salle de classe et ne parlait que quand ça lui était expressément demandé. D'ordinaire, il y avait toujours d'autres gens en classe, mais ce midi là, elle était seule.

Plongée dans sa lecture et musique pulsant dans ses oreilles, elle sursauta donc brusquement en sentant son casque arraché de son crâne et deux mains froides enserrer son cou.

– Ne crois pas que tu t'en tireras comme ça sale petite garce...

Les lèvres de Reiji effleurèrent son oreille, et sa main gauche resserra sa prise sur son cou, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau tandis qu'il attrapait de son autre main la tresse de la jeune fille pour tirer sa tête vers l'arrière. Les doigts sur la carotide, il pouvait sentir le rythme cardiaque de la lycéenne s'emballer et lâcha un ricanement en comprenant qu'elle avait peur. Il se lécha les lèvres et son souffle chaud s'écrasa sur la peau pâle quand il ajouta d'une voix basse et menaçante :

– Je vais te faire vivre l'enfer. Tu vas salement regretter tout ça, je te ferai payer tu m'entends connasse ? Je vais te briser...

Puis lentement, il la lâcha et alla s'asseoir à son bureau le plus naturellement du monde. Elle resta un moment immobile, incapable de savoir comment réagir, avant de se lever brusquement et de quitter la salle de classe à grands pas. Elle entendit le ricanement de Reiji dans son dos en franchissant la porte et se mit à courir.

XXX

Hyoma, Kenta et Ginga se dirigeaient tranquillement vers la bibliothèque en discutant. Après trois parties de cartes remportées par Yû, Ginga, qui avait rejoint le jeu entre temps, en avait proposé un autre, agacé de perdre face au petit génie de la bande. Ils avaient été incapables de se mettre d'accord et la conversation avait peu à peu dévié jusqu'à ce que Hyoma se retrouve en train de leur expliquer les différentes stratégies du jeu d'échec. Kenta s'étant montré particulièrement intéressé, il lui avait proposé de chercher quelques livres de la bibliothèque qui développaient ses propos. Ginga avait naturellement suivit le mouvement.

– Vous croyez que ça va aller ? Fit Kenta d'une voix anxieuse.

Les deux amis d'enfance n'eurent pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parlait, il était évident que le sujet était le retour de Ryûga. Hyoma garda le silence, choisissant soigneusement ses mots, et Ginga le devança.

– Tout ira bien.

Ce n'était pas un abus d'optimisme ou des paroles dans le vent. Il le pensait vraiment. Au fur et à mesure de ses rencontres avec ses amis, il avait pu découvrir quel genre de personnes ils étaient. Et une chose était sûre, chacun d'entre eux possédait une grande force. Bien sûr, ils n'allaient pas oublier du jour au lendemain, et la présence de Ryûga ne rendrait pas ça plus facile, mais le rouquin savait qu'ils avaient tous la capacité d'affronter ça.

– Tout ira bien, j'en suis sûr ! répéta-t-il de nouveau d'une voix assurée, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux brûlants de conviction.

Alors que Kenta abandonnait son air inquiet pour lui renvoyer un sourire, Hyoma laissa un petit rire franchir ses lèvres. Qui pouvait seulement perdre force ou espoir en côtoyant Ginga Hagane ?

Quelqu'un passa devant les trois garçons en courant, une fille aux longs cheveux noirs qui avait une main sur sa bouche et regardait le sol plutôt que là où elle se dirigeait. C'est donc sans surprise qu'en voulant tourner au coin du couloir, elle heurta violemment quelqu'un et se retrouva projeté à terre à cause de l'impact.

Elle poussa un soupir plaintif et se redressa en s'excusant. Pour toute réponse, elle obtint un grondement rauque. Elle releva la tête, agacée et ouvrit la bouche :

– C'est pas non plus la peine d'être aussi désagréa-...

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres quand elle détailla la personne à qui elle faisait face.

Un garçon, grand, musclé, de larges épaules, une peau mate révélée par la chemise de son uniforme dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits. Les traits durs, lèvres pincées, yeux dorés sublimes, envoûtants, sourcils froncés. Des cheveux courts décolorés, complètement blancs à l'exception d'une mèche d'un rouge vif qui tranchait avec le reste de la chevelure.

– Tu... es Ryûga... murmura-t-elle en le fixant, surprise.

Ce n'était pas une question bien sûr, une simple constatation. Mais le nommé fut presque certain d'entendre dans la voix de l'inconnue des accents de soulagement, ce qui n'était absolument pas logique. Il la toisa en silence, claqua sa langue contre son palais dans un "tch" désabusé et continua son chemin. Plantés dans le couloir, il aperçu des gens le fixer. Le fils du directeur, le mec au sourire faux et le gamin. Il serra les dents et les dépassa sans que son visage exprime quoi que ce soit. L'instant d'après, il disparaissait du couloir.

Les trois amis n'avaient pas esquissé un geste en voyant Ryûga. Ils étaient restés immobile tandis que le lycéen les dépassait, comme happés par les souvenirs. Et quand l'attention des garçons se reporta vers la jeune fille qui avait failli hurler sur Ryûga, ils virent qu'elle aussi s'était éclipsée sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

XXX

Le reste du vendredi se passa sans événement notable. Aucun membre du petit groupe d'amis ne fut de nouveau confronté à Ryûga et tous accueillirent la fin des cours avec un certain soulagement. Comme à leur habitude, ils marchèrent tous ensembles jusqu'à la gare une fois que Madoka eut récupéré son vélo rangé avec les autres dans la cour de Koma, puis restèrent à discuter là-bas pendant une petite demie-heure, jusqu'à ce que les trains de Hikaru et Yû arrivent. Kyoya partit ensuite en les saluant d'un geste de la main, bien vite suivit par Benkei. Madoka les quitta elle aussi quand ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt où Masamune prit le bus. Hyoma, Ginga et Kenta continuèrent un bout de chemin ensemble jusqu'à ce que Kenta doive bifurquer. Les deux amis d'enfance empruntèrent un petit chemin en mauvais état pour remonter jusqu'à leur quartier, situé plus haut dans Komagane, à la naissance des montagnes.

Hyoma et Ginga étaient voisins. Ils l'avaient toujours été. Depuis qu'ils étaient capables de marcher, ils passaient leur temps ensemble, et même avant puisque leurs mères étaient de grandes amies et avaient souvent pris le thé toutes les deux en discutant.

Quand Ginga avait eu 5 ans, sa mère avait été emportée par un cancer fulgurant. Lorsque son père n'était pas à la maison, il traversait la rue et se rendait chez Hyoma. Les deux garçons étaient quasiment comme des frères l'un pour l'autre. À force de se côtoyer, ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler beaucoup pour se comprendre.

– Hyoma... commença soudainement Ginga, et le nommé sut que c'était important.

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que ça va aller pour toi ?

Le plus âgé passa une main sur sa tempe en ébouriffant distraitement ses cheveux. Il avait beau être le roi de la dissimulation, bien caché derrière ses sourires et ses yeux de glace, il ne pouvait jamais rien cacher à Ginga. Ça avait toujours été comme ça. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était dû au caractère solaire du rouquin qui aurait été capable de repousser les ténèbres les plus profondes, ou simplement s'ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne pouvait le tromper, mais Ginga voyait toujours tout. Il ne le disait pas, préférait sourire et faire comme si de rien n'était, pourtant il finissait toujours par savoir.

– Je vais bien. assura-t-il de son sourire le plus faux.

Ginga ne répondit rien, visiblement peu convaincu, mais ne chercha pas à prolonger la discussion. Il voulait simplement faire savoir à Hyoma que s'il y avait quoi que ce soit, il serait toujours là pour l'épauler.

Sans se concerter, les deux garçons entrèrent ensembles chez Hyoma, où ils allaient passer une ou deux heures à faire leurs devoirs, sous les gémissements plaintifs de Ginga, le tout accompagné d'une tasse de thé, comme toujours.

XXX

La semaine suivante commença sans problème, chacun reprenait doucement ses habitudes et tous se débrouillaient pour éviter Ryûga qui, de son côté, semblait être au lycée aussi peu qu'il le pouvait, invisible hors des heures de cours.  
Ils s'étaient installés sous le auvent qui faisait le lien entre les bâtiments du lycée et ceux du collège, assis sur les marches en béton en regardant tomber la pluie. Comme Komagane était une ville dans les hauteurs, le temps était très changeant et il n'était pas rare que le mois d'avril commence par des averses fréquentes.

Hyoma mangeait peu, comme à son habitude, piochant de temps en temps dans sa boite à bentô tout en lisant un livre. Une fois n'était pas coutume, Ginga et Masamune, assis côte à côte, ne se disputaient pas, discutant avec Yû d'une blague à faire à un des professeurs. Kyoya était parti acheter de quoi manger au réfectoire pendant que Kenta et Benkei entamaient leur repas. Madoka avait déjà fini de manger et pianotait sur son ordinateur.

Mains dans les poches, Kyoya choisissait son repas. D'un geste las, il attrapa un onigiri et un pain au curry avant de tendre la monnaie à une des cantinières. Il tournait à peine les talons quand il sentit quelqu'un lui saisir le bras. Peu friand des gestes familiers, il se retourna, près à renvoyer paître celui ou celle qui le touchait sans son accord, mais se retrouva face à la cantinière en chef.

– Quoi ? grommela-t-il d'un ton peu aimable.

– Tu ne pensais pas partir sans payer ? demanda la femme en désignant son futur repas du doigt.

– J'ai payé.

– Vraiment ?

D'un geste brusque, Kyoya fit lâcher prise à la cantinière et gronda, peu patient.

– Vous allez le foutre la paix ouais ? J'ai payé ma bouffe ok ?

– Ne me parle pas sur ce ton jeune homme !

L'altercation avait attiré l'attention et beaucoup avaient maintenant le regard braqué sur l'adolescent au cheveux verts qui sentait la colère monter en lui. En prime, la cantinière n'en démordait pas. Quelle plaie.

– Il a payé.

Une voix sortit de nulle part retentit derrière lui, assez forte pour que le petit attroupement qui s'était formé l'entende. Kyoya jeta un regard par dessus son épaule. _La fille au faux sourire..._ reconnut-il en apercevant deux grands yeux gris fixer la cantinière.

– Il a payé. répéta-t-elle avec aplomb. Vous n'avez qu'à demander à votre collègue juste là.

Effectivement, la collègue en question affirma que Kyoya avait payé et la cantinière fut bien obligé de le laisser partir, le gratifiant néanmoins d'un regard mauvais quand le jeune murmura un "vieille peau" entre ses dents.

– Hey !

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes, il sentit quelqu'un lui agripper le bras et se dégagea d'un large mouvement en faisant volte-face. La fille qui avait élevé la voix en sa faveur se tenait là.

– Ça t'arrive d'être un minimum poli ?

– Hein ?

– Dire merci, c'était trop demander ?

– Justement, je t'avais rien demandé. Fous moi la paix.

Habituellement, son ton agressif suffisait à décourager ceux qui lui cherchaient des noises, mais quand une fois de retour sous le auvent il se retrouva toujours en train de gronder contre la brune qui avait bien l'intention de lui arracher un remerciement, il dut se rendre à l'évidence ; cette fille était ennuyeuse, pénible, et n'avait aucun instinct de survie.

– Sérieusement est-ce que c'est si compliqué un simple "merci" ?

– Mais bordel tu comptes m'emmerder encore longtemps avec ça ? craqua-t-il finalement en la poussant d'un grand coup de paume contre l'épaule.

– Kyoya, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Hyoma à qui le retour de Kyoya n'avait pas échappé, pas plus qu'aux autres vu comme lui et l'inconnue s'égosillaient, se plaça entre eux deux en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Au même moment, Hikaru et Tsubasa, qui étaient en réunion avec le reste du bureau des délégués rejoignirent les autres, portant un regard interrogateur vers la dispute. Tsubasa haussa les sourcils, surpris, en reconnaissant la fille qui râlait copieusement sur Kyoya.

– Tu es...

XXX

– Et elle a cru que tu les avais volé ?

Tsubasa et Hyoma avaient finalement pu calmer le jeu, et ils étaient maintenant tous assis sous le auvent, la fille brune également, pendant qu'ils expliquaient (qu'elle expliquait en réalité, puisque Kyoya avait croisé les bras sur son torse, dans la parfaite posture du "foutez-moi la paix") la raison de leur dispute. Alors que la lycéenne relatait la scène au réfectoire, Masamune marmonna :

– J'aime pas cette cantinière, on dirait que c'est la réincarnation de Ashura-ô en personne !

Son commentaire eut pour effet de faire rire quasiment tout le monde, à l'exception de Kyoya qui fixait la brune d'un air peu aimable.

– Et du coup, demanda Ginga en s'adressant justement à la jeune fille, tu es dans la classe de Tsubasa ?

– Moi ? Oui, c'est ça.

Elle fit un sourire et Kyoya leva les yeux au ciel, apparemment agacé par quelque chose. Hyoma plissa un peu les yeux en regardant la jeune fille. Si ça, c'était un véritable sourire, il voulait bien faire les devoirs de Ginga pour le reste de l'année.

Elle n'était pas très grande, à peine plus que Hikaru, et assez fine. Elle avait une apparence propre sur elle, portait l'uniforme correctement et sa longue tresse noire reposait sagement sur son épaule. Pourtant...

Elle posa son regard directement sur Tsubasa et leurs yeux se trouvèrent, comme lors du premier jour.

En total opposition avec le reste de son apparence, ses yeux d'un gris argenté semblaient sauvages, comme abritant une tempête. Des éclats de rage et de chagrin paraissaient flotter dans son regard. C'était quelque chose de fascinant, d'effrayant et de triste à la fois.

– Je m'appelle Hana Uotani.

* * *

 _ **Notes :**_

-Ashura-ô est le roi des ashura, qui sont dans le bouddhisme les esprits des humains morts en ayant cédés aux désirs et passions illusoires. Ils sont opposés aux deva, des divinités ayant acquis leur statut par leurs mérites antérieurs. Ashura-ô est le roi de la faim, un ogre querelleuse. Beaucoup connaisse Ashura-ô grâce au manga des CLAMP RG Veda. 

* * *

_**Anecdotes d'écriture :**_

-Le personnage de Kyoya est extrêmement difficile à écrire pour moi. Il est le préféré de beaucoup de monde et je suis toujours à la recherche de la manière la plus juste de le mettre en scène, en mêlant son caractère impulsif et solitaire avec ses liens plus ou moins amicaux avec le reste de la bande. C'est vraiment épuisant. (Les personnages les plus agréables à écrire sont Hyoma et Ryûga, et mon personnage préféré est Tsubasa, mais lui aussi me prend la tête dans l'écriture)

-En écrivant ce chapitre, je voulais rappeler aux gens que Ginga et HYoma sont très proches même si au final on les voit rarement ensembles dans la série. Je trouve leur amitié simple et agréable et j'espère que les gens y prêteront d'avantage attention.

* * *

Ah et pour finir, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensé. Je ne demande pas des reviews de 15 lignes, mais simplement me dire si les chapitres sortis vous plaisent, où s'il y a quelque chose que vous n'aimez pas, tout est bon à prendre, et ça me permettra de faire plus attention à certains points pendant l'écrire (et accessoirement, à me dire que je n'écris pas un ramassis de n'importe quoi) !


	4. 03 Ce que l'on tait

_**Avant propos**_

 _C'est après bientôt 5 mois que la suite de la réécriture de "Parce que" vous parvient enfin. Je m'étais attelée à la préparation de mes partiels, et la suite fut une série de catastrophes en chaîne. D'abord, mon ordinateur m'a lâchement abandonné sans prévenir. J'ai dû attendre d'avoir les moyens avant de m'en racheter un, mais à part ça je ne paniquais pas puisque je copiais toujours mon boulot sur mon disque dur. Vous voulez la partie marrante ? Mon disque dur est mort peu de temps après. Et j'ai perdu tout mon travail sur la fic. Absolument tout. Croyez-moi, ça vous décourage n'importe qui..._  
 _Je me suis donc remise à la tâche, j'ai galéré, je galère toujours, j'ai perdu l'avance que j'avais mais bon, le principal, c'est que je sois de nouveau en mesure de publier !_  
 _J'en profite pour vous remercier, parce que j'ai reçu des reviews très intéressantes, vous m'avez beaucoup donné vos points de vue et c'est vachement cool. Et puis j'ai vu plein de messages me disant "Aaaaahhhh ! Je lisais l'ancienne version !" et ça m'a vraiment, vraiment fait plaisir. J'espère que vous continuerez de lire et d'apprécier "Parce que" sans vous lasser !_

* * *

 _ **Réponses aux reviews anonymes (les autres en MP)**_

 _ **Ryu :** Et oui, je suis de retour (même si toujours aussi inconstante comme tu peux le voir). Et effectivement, je me souviens bien de toi ! Merci énormément pour ta review, c'est vraiment agréable d'avoir l'avis des gens. C'est vrai, je suis consciente que la réécriture est un choix délicat. J'ai moi-même longtemps hésité avant de finalement m'y mettre. Les derniers chapitres seront ceux auxquels je toucherai le moins, mais c'est vrai que pour le moment c'est du grand remaniement. Mon style d'écriture a évolué oui, et le côté un peu comique et enfantin du début s'est fait happé par le côté plus sombre du récit, mais je vais essayer de ne pas non plus tomber dans le pathos... En ce qui concerne les personnages, je suis contente de mettre certains perso en avant (je m'excuse pour Kenta et Benkei, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à les rendre intéressants). Kyoya est un personnage qui évolue sans cesse dans ma tête, parce qu'il est vraiment dur à cerner, il en va de même pour Ryûga (que j'aimerais pouvoir nuancer dans son comportement). Reiji est un des personnages sur lequel je fais le plus de recherches en parallèle, parce qu'il est vraiment complexe. Et pour Hana... c'est vrai que son personnage a subit certains changements radicaux, mais je ne veux pas faire d'elle une super héroïne, je veux qu'elle ait l'air plus banal. Quant au prologue, ahah ! Je sais bien que c'est pénalisant pour les anciens lecteurs qui connaissent déjà beaaauucoup de choses sur l'intrigue, mais j'espère pouvoir rendre la fic intéressante à vos yeux quand même pour que vous y trouviez un nouveau plaisir ! (réponse au PPS : en fait, j'ai prévu de faire des chapitres "bonus" avec des situations humoristiques comme dans les discussions de la première version, mais ça attendra un peu !)_

 _ **Lilicastagnette :** Je n'ai jamais été aussi fière d'avoir été traitée d'OVNI ! Merci d'avoir lu l'ancienne version, et celle de Yuumee-jin. Je vais me donner à fond pour cette réécriture et pour Ryûga, parce que je suis en amour devant ce personnage. Pour ce qui est des couples... eheh... il y en a pour tous les goûts, ne t'en fais pas. Et d'ailleurs, je lis attentivement les messages de chacun et je prends en compte vos avis, même si c'est effectivement moi qui fixerai les choix au bout du compte. J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire !_

 _ **Kits :** Parce que c'est si facile de faire sourire un auteur avec une petite review comme ça, merci. Je suis agréablement surprise de voir que tant de gens suivaient l'ancienne fic et viennent lire la nouvelle version ! Chaque review est un encouragement, et ça finit toujours par payer, la preuve, voilà la suite ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 3. Ce que l'on tait.**

Sa main trembla légèrement lorsqu'elle inscrivit les caractères de son prénom sur le papier à lettre fleurit. Sans prendre la peine de se relire, elle posa son stylo et plia la lettre avec un soin tout particulier avant de la glisser dans une enveloppe, puis dans son sac.

Il était encore tôt, les cours ne commenceraient que dans une vingtaine de minutes et de ce fait, la salle de classe n'était peuplée que d'une demi douzaine de personnes.

Hana Uotani croisa les jambes en tailleur sue sa chaise et jeta aussi discrètement qu'elle pu un regard en direction de Reiji Mizuchi, qui somnolait apparemment sur son bureau. Un frisson remonta le long de son dos. Elle avait eu peur de lui. Il l'avait prise par surprise et elle avait fuit. La jeune fille avait été confrontée à des petites brutes et autres racailles des bas quartiers plus d'une fois. De constitution frêle, elle savait néanmoins se défendre contre ces abrutis qui se servaient de la violence pour imposer le respect mais qui au final n'étaient pas une menace. Des chiens qui aboyaient fort pour se convaincre d'être des loups. Elle avait d'abord cru que Reiji était de ceux-là. Et avait réalisé trop tard qu'elle s'était lourdement trompée.

Reiji était dangereux. Elle l'avait senti. Et elle avait eu peur. Si jamais elle relâchait sa vigilance ne serait-ce qu'un instant, elle risqu-

–Uotani ?

–Whaaa !

Tirée de ses pensées à l'entente de son nom ,elle redressa brusquement la tête pour se trouver face à deux yeux dorés, et poussa un cri en parant vers l'arrière, n'échappant à la chute qu'en se rattrapant de justesse à sa table. Elle reconnu alors Tsubasa Otori, qui avait lui aussi eu un mouvement de recul à son cri.

–... Bonjour. se risqua-t-il finalement. Excuse-moi de te déranger mais il faudrait que tu passes en salle des professeurs quand tu auras un peu de temps.

Hana poussa un long soupir soulagé et reprit contenance avant de saluer à son tour le jeune homme et d'acquiescer avec un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit avant d'aller s'asseoir à sa place. Elle le suivit des yeux un instant, pensive. Une chose lui torturait l'esprit depuis la rentrée. Statistiquement, c'était impossible, mais elle n'avait jamais été une fille chanceuse dans la vie... Elle soupira de nouveau, de fatigue cette fois, et son front rencontra le bois de son bureau dans un grand bruit.

Tsubasa se retourna légèrement à l'entente d'un choc sourd derrière lui et haussa un sourcil en voyant Hana Uotani étalée sur sa table. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, réalisa-t-il en reprenant la lecture du roman policier devant lui, la lycéenne s'était largement faite remarquer en l'espace d'une semaine. D'abord son altercation avec Reiji, puis avec Kyoya... Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il éprouvait du respect pour sa bravoure ou s'il était simplement dépassé par le manque évident d'instinct de survie chez la brune.

Il coinça son menton dans sa paume. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il avait l'impression qu'il y avait autre chose qui lui échappait. Peut-être cette sensation de déjà-vu lorsqu'il avait croisé le regard argenté de la jeune fille...

–Tsubasa.

La porte de la salle claqua pour laisser entrer Kyoya et son éternel air renfrogné. Il se dirigea vers le lycéen et demanda sans un salut s'il avait encore en sa possession les clés du toit.

–J'ai dû les remettre à leur place. répondit l'interpellé. Elles sont en salle des professeurs.

–Tch.

–Si c'est pour faire la sieste sur le toit, trouve un autre endroit.

–C'était surtout pour avoir la paix.

–Va à la bibliothèque.

Au froncement de sourcils de son interlocuteur, Tsubasa se rappela vaguement que Kyoya avait eu une "légère" altercation avec une des bibliothécaires l'an passé, qui l'avait tout bonnement mis à la porte. Kyoya avait le sang chaud, ce n'était un secret pour personne et son rejet de toute forme d'autorité mettait souvent le feu aux poudres.

–J'essayerai de les récupérer ce midi. Pas avant.

Kyoya fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et tourna les talons en faisant un geste évasif de la main signifiant qu'il se débrouillerait.

Il retourna vers sa salle de classe les mains dans les poches en laissant ses pensées s'éparpiller. En regardant distraitement par la fenêtre il aperçu les membres du club de football qui sortaient de leur local après leur entraînement matinal. Parmi eux, il repéra tout de suite Ginga qui discutait en faisait de grands gestes, avec tout le manque de délicatesse qui le caractérisait.

Kyoya aimait bien Ginga. Il mourrait sûrement avant d'avoir avoué ça de vive voix, mais malgré le côté un peu gamin et l'effervescence constante du rouquin, il appréciait sa compagnie. Ils n'en parlaient jamais, pourtant lorsqu'il y repensait, les débuts de leur relation avaient été laborieux. Kyoya n'était pas un enfant de choeur, loin de là, et si dorénavant il se contentait de sécher quelques cours lorsque les professeurs ou les matières l'ennuyait, il avait avant ça causé bien des ennuis.

L'adolescent n'aimait pas repenser au passé. Pour lui, ce qui était fait était fait, et il fallait avancer. Il détestait en particulier s'arrêter pour penser à son comportement. En réalité il détestait même repenser à son enfance.

Pas qu'il eut une enfance malheureuse. Il n'avait jamais manqué de rien. À part peut-être un peu de la présence de son père à la maison. Il était à la tête d'une grosse entreprise et travaillait énormément pour son bon fonctionnement. Il partait tôt le matin, rentrait tard le soir et s'enfermait dans son bureau. Parfois il ne rentrait même pas et dormait dans les locaux de l'entreprise. Il était malgré tout un bon père, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait semblé au jeune Kyoya à l'époque. Mais apparemment, il n'était pas un mari suffisamment bon. Juste avant son entrée au collège, la mère de Kyoya demanda le divorce et s'envola pour l'Afrique du Sud avec Kakeru, son petit frère.

Le jeune homme pila dans le couloir, grinçant des dents, et arrêta de lui-même le cours de ses pensées. Oui décidément, il détestait ça. Étrangement, la seule chose qui arrivait à lui tirer un sourire à chaque fois, c'était le souvenir de sa rencontre avec Ginga. Ce moment où le rouquin avait projeté son poing contre sa mâchoire, et où il avait vu dans ses yeux un éclat de défi, sans se soucier de rien d'autre.

XXX

En sortant des vestiaires du club de foot, Ginga resta discuter un moment avec leur gardien avant qu'il ne soit temps pour eux de rejoindre leurs classes. Ils se saluèrent d'un grand sourire et se séparèrent en entrant dans le bâtiments. En traînant un peu des pieds, le rouquin s'engagea dans les escaliers en songeant qu'il aurait dû apporter de quoi manger après son entraînement matinal. En arrivant au 2ème étage, il fut dépasser par une silhouette bien connue.

Le regard dur de Ryûga se posa sur lui un moment. Ils se dévisagèrent sans rien dire puis le plus âgé fini par s'éloigner en direction du bâtiment des lycéens.

Ginga se demandait souvent pourquoi il y avait une telle hostilité entre lui et Ryûga. Ça ne datait pas de l'hiver dernier. Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il connaissait Ryûga (enfin, connaître, c'était un grand mot) chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, il y avait cette atmosphère dangereuse, et le regard du grand lycéen semblait hurler « Bats toi ! ». C'était incompréhensible, et pourtant grisant. La même chose se produisait souvent lorsqu'il était avec Kyoya. Ce désir de s'affronter, de se mesurer, de savoir ce que valait l'autre. Totalement irrationnel, et si tentant.

Ginga ne s'était jamais battu contre Ryûga. Ni physiquement, ni verbalement. Ils n'étaient que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, trop éloignés pour ne serait-ce que se toucher du poing. En revanche, il avait pu atteindre Kyoya par le passé. Il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait pris ce jour là de balancer une droite dans la mâchoire de l'adolescent. En avait résulté un véritable pugilat qui n'avait pris fin que lorsque les deux garçons n'avaient plus eu la force de bouger un seul muscle.

Happé par ses pensées, le collégien oublia bien vite Ryûga et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe avec un sourire aux lèvres, absorbé par le souvenir de ce qui était devenu son premier contact avec Kyoya.

XXX

Le silence se fit aussitôt qu'il ouvrit la porte de la salle. Ryûga roula des yeux, agacé, et alla s'installer au fond de la classe sous les regards craintifs ou haineux de la plupart des élèves. Il avait l'habitude. Bien sûr, depuis qu'il était revenu, ce genre de réactions s'était accentué, mais tout le monde l'avait toujours évité. Dans une école, les rumeurs circulaient à la vitesse de la lumière, et dès le début on avait chuchoté sur son passage qu'il était violent et dangereux.

Violent, il l'était. Il n'allait pas le nier. Il n'était pas patient, s'énervait facilement et supportait mal les gens en général. Son physique jouait aussi beaucoup sur l'impression qu'il laissait sur les autres. Relativement grand et musclé, les oreilles percées, les cheveux décolorés. Rien de bien avenant. Mais il s'en fichait. Il ne cherchait pas l'affection ou le respect. Il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix. Et depuis la rentrée, c'était le cas. Tous l'évitaient, même les professeurs faisaient abstraction de sa présence autant que possible. Il avait la paix.

Pourtant il suffoquait. Il surprenait le dégoût dans les yeux qui le fixaient, il entendait les murmures déplaisants mais ça ne l'avait jamais dérangé outre mesure. Désormais il voyait, aux détours des couloirs, des visages trop familiers. Cette fille aux cheveux bleus, Hazama, il s'en rappelait. Il se rappelait de son regard effrayé avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Il se rappelait la sensation des longs cheveux argentés de Tsubasa Otori lorsqu'il les avaient agrippés pour le retenir. Il se rappelait du hurlement de douleur de Tategami lorsque son couteau de poche s'était enfoncé dans sa cuisse. Il se rappelait et chaque fois qu'ils les apercevaient, eux ou le reste des ami de Ginga Hagane, il sentait une colère sourde monter en lui, une colère dirigée contre lui-même.

Lorsque leur professeur arriva finalement pour le premier cours de la journée et fit l'appel pour toute réponse Ryûga leva sur lui des yeux vides, plongé dans la tempête de ses souvenirs.

XXX

–Yû, tu pourrais arrêter ça s'il te plait.

Le blondin interrompit le battement de ses jambes sous la table de la bibliothèque en soupirant bruyamment contre Madoka qui n'avait pas daigné lever les yeux de son écran en l'apostrophant.

–Je m'ennuuuuiiiie !

Il était presque quatre heure de l'après midi et ils étaient tous les deux installés à une table au fond de la salle, et par moments Hyoma émergeait des rayons de livres, des volumes plein les bras.

À cette heure de la journée, les couloirs de Koma étaient calmes. Comme souvent après les cours, la majorité des élèves restants étaient tous occupés avec les activités de leur club respectif. Kenta avait réussi à convaincre Masamune de rejoindre le club de baseball, Ginga s'entraînait avec l'équipe de football en vu du tournoi inter-collèges, Tsubasa et Hikaru étaient occupés avec le bureau des étudiants. Kyoya avait disparu après la pause déjeuner et n'était pas revenu en cours aux dires de Hyoma, et Benkei avait dû rentrer tôt pour aider son père avec le restaurant familial.

Madoka fixait l'écran de son ordinateur avec concentration, pestant de temps à autres entre ses dents et frappant les touches du clavier à une vitesse ahurissante. Yû pour sa part, n'avait rien de mieux à faire que d'observer les quelques âmes présentes dans la bibliothèque. En bon petit génie qu'il était, il s'était débarrassé des devoirs à faire en un rien de temps et était contraint à faire ce qu'il détestait le plus, rester assit sans bouger et en silence.

À défaut d'une autre occupation, son regard désespéré se mit à suivre Hyoma qui se déplaçait en silence et avec légèreté entre les étagères pour ranger et trier les livres qu'il traînait à sa suite sur un petit chariot. Il venait presque tous les jours pour aider le bibliothécaire, tantôt dans le rangement, tantôt au comptoir, et remplissait ses tâches sans jamais cesser de sourire, et avec aisance. Cela faisait maintenant presque un an qu'il avait pris ce poste après les cours, et étant donné sa passion pour les vieux livres et l'Histoire, ça n'avait pas vraiment étonné ses amis.

Yû n'avait jamais rien dit, mais il se doutait que si le jeune homme aux yeux océan passait son temps entre les livres, ce n'était pas uniquement par passion pour ces derniers. L'incident avec Ryûga avait étouffé tout les événements passés cette année là, mais Yû était trop observateur pour avoir oublié. Comment aurait-il pu après tout, quand Hyoma avait à l'époque l'air si faible et fatigué, les joues creusées, les yeux cernés, sur le qui-vive en permanence, comme un animal traqué... Yû s'était tu, parce qu'il ne pensait pas être d'une quelconque aide, mais il avait vu leur ami au bord du gouffre, et Ryûga n'en avait jamais été la cause.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement et un « Bonjour » murmuré s'éleva à l'entrée. À pas feutrés, une jeune fille s'avança dans l'allée en balayant l'espace du regard à la recherche d'une place où s'asseoir.

–Ah...

–Yohoo~ !

Yû sourit de toutes ses dents en faisant des signes de la main à la fille. Hana Uotani s'il se souvenait bien. Il était sûr de ne pas se tromper. Son agitation finit par faire lever les yeux de Madoka de son écran pour les tourner vers l'arrivante qui souriait d'un air gêné en s'approchant.

–Bonjour. souffla-t-elle.

–Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ? proposa immédiatement Yû.

Il tapota la table pour inciter la jeune fille à s'installer, se qu'elle fit en lui adressant un sourire.

–Merci c'est gentil. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

–Pas du tout, répondit Madoka souriant à son tour.

Hyoma émergea à ce moment de derrière une étagère et s'avança en voyant la nouvelle arrivante. Il la salua d'un geste de la main et s'assit sur la chaise libre face à Yû.

–Terminé ? questionna le collégien.

–Pour le moment oui. Une partie d'échecs ?

Le plus jeune approuva avec enthousiasme, ce qui lui valut immédiatement une remarque cinglante de Madoka. Ils sortirent le plateau de jeu que Yû avait dans son sac et commencèrent à installer l'échiquier.

Hana Uotani les regarda un instant, désorientée, puis coula un regard vers Madoka qui avait repris son travail à l'ordinateur. Finalement, elle se décida elle aussi à sortir des affaires de son sac pour s'atteler à ses devoirs. Ce n'est qu'après un quart d'heure de silence total, alors que Yû et Hyoma redoublaient de stratagèmes, que la voix de Madoka s'éleva de nouveau.

–Hum... Uotani... c'est ça ?

–Oui ? répondit la nommée sans réfléchir, en relevant la tête.

Madoka la regarda un instant en hésitant, puis désigna son cou.

–Tu es blessée ?

La brune lui adressa d'abord un regard d'incompréhension puis sembla réaliser quelque chose et rabattit ses cheveux sur son épaule pour masquer son cou des regards. Elle s'en était aperçu le matin même en passant devant les miroirs des toilettes des filles. Là où, la veille, Reiji Mizuchi avait enroulé ses doigts et planté ses ongles dans sa peau, elle arborait maintenant des marques rouges, griffures douloureuses et un peu trop visibles.

–Non.. non ce n'est rien. Je n'avais même pas remarqué, c'est sans importance.

Yû et Hyoma, qui avaient tous deux détournés le regard de leur jeu, froncèrent les sourcils. Les yeux glacés de Hyoma transpercèrent la jeune fille de part en part. À en juger par son langage corporel, ce n'était pas « rien ». Mais son comportement brusque et sur la défensive lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs pour qu'il s'attarde sur le sujet.

Madoka n'eut pas l'air plus convaincu que les garçons, mais n'ajouta rien. Yû gagna finalement la partie d'échecs, à peu de choses, et se mit ensuite à faire la conversation. Ou plutôt à monologuer. Il babillait joyeusement de tout et de rien sous le regard amusé de Hyoma et les soupirs désespérés de Madoka. Hana écoutait aussi, d'un air un peu perdu mais sans pour autant pouvoir empêcher un sourire amusé de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

–Et toi, tu viens d'où ?

La brune cligna des yeux et mis un moment avant de comprendre que le blondinet avait arrêté de parler tout seul et lui posait une question.

–De Tôkyô.

–Cool !

–Ça doit te changer. ajouta Hyoma. Komagane n'a rien de bien attirant.

Tout en parlant, il prit soin de garder ses yeux fixés sur son interlocutrice. Hana Uotani hocha un peu la tête et défendit :

–Mais l'air y est bien meilleur qu'à la capitale.

Le sourire sur les lèvres de Hyoma s'agrandit.

–Tu es venue avec ta famille ?

La brune ancra son regard dans le sien et ne le quitta pas des yeux.

–Oui, mes parents ont décidé de changer d'air ! Un nouveau départ.

Les deux adolescents se sourirent, un peu trop longtemps, les traits figés. La même pensée les traversa sans qu'ils le sachent :

« Si tu penses que je vais me laisser embobiner par ton sourire... »

XXX

–Bonne soirée.

–Au revoir, à demain.

–Bonsoir vous deux !

Tsubasa et Hikaru saluèrent rapidement les autres membres du Conseil des étudiants et se dirigèrent vers le rez-de-chaussée. Tout en marchant, le lycéen parcourut distraitement du regard les quelques feuilles qu'il avait entre les mains.

–Il va falloir demander au Directeur le calendrier des événements pour cette année au plus vite, c'est impossible à organiser sinon... soupira-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille qui marchait un peu devant lui.

–Il va surtout falloir l'attacher à sa chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse. râla Hikaru en imaginant déjà la patience dont ils allaient devoir faire preuve pour mettre le Directeur au travail.

Tsubasa approuva en riant. Ils firent une halte devant les casiers à chaussures où ils récupérèrent leurs affaires, faisant le point sur leur journée, quand Madoka, Yû et Hyoma arrivèrent à leur tour dans le hall.

–Helloooo ! s'exclama le plus petit de la bande lorsqu'il les aperçu.

–Bonsoir vous trois.

–Bonsoir, vous sortez juste du bureau des étudiants ?

Tsubasa hocha la tête.

–Pour le moment, le bureau n'a pas une minute de repos. Entre les transferts, la gestion des clubs, le calendrier des activités à mettre en place...

Ils se préparèrent en discutant puis se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers la sortie.

–Vous étiez la bibliothèque ? questionna Hikaru en sachant d'avance la réponse.

–Yep ! On a même croisé Uotani !

–Uotani ? répéta-t-elle en jetant à Yû un regard perplexe.

–La fille dans la classe de Tsubasa. répondit Madoka à la place du garçon. On a discuté un peu. Elle est partie avant nous.

–Elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. intervint Hyoma. Tu la connais un peu plus que ça Tsubasa ?

–Pas vraiment non. Elle s'était faite remarquer à la rentrée mais jusqu'à cette semaine je ne lui avais pas parlé.

–Les gars !

Ils se retournèrent au cri soudain. Kenta, Masamune et Ginga arrivaient vers eux, probablement à peine sortis de leurs entrainement respectifs.

–Et nous, on compte pour du beurre. rétorqua Madoka en gratifiant Ginga d'une pichenette sur le front.

–Aïe ! Eh ! T'es folle, ça fait mal !

–Chochotte.

Masamune, Yû, et Kenta rirent gentiment en voyant la mine boudeuse de Ginga. À côté, Hikaru roula des yeux en souriant.

Le petit groupe sortit finalement du lycée à pas tranquilles, se dirigeant vers la gare comme à chaque fois.

Il était cinq heures et demie passées et l'air était un peu frais à cause d'une petite brise printanière qui soufflait. Madoka regarda les pétales de cerisier tombés au sol se faire traîner par le vent sur le trottoir, et releva soudainement la tête.

–Ça vous dirait de faire un Hanami ?

–Un pique nique ? s'enthousiasma aussitôt Ginga avec un énorme sourire.

– _Hell yeah !_ À manger ! renchérit Masamune

Tsubasa et Hyoma échangèrent un regard amusé devant la tête franchement désespérée de Madoka. Hikaru donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son amie, répondant qu'elle était tout à fait partante. Rapidement, tout le monde approuva et la collégienne leur promis de regarder la météo le soir même pour prévoir le meilleur jour, et de les tenir au courant.

Le long du trajet, ils discutèrent des plus beaux endroits de floraison de Komagane, de leur nourriture préférée, des activités qu'ils pourraient faire pendant l'après-midi. Ils se séparèrent finalement tous avec le sourire aux lèvres.

XXX

Hana Uotani s'arrêta un instant et fixa ses pieds en grimaçant. Trois heures bientôt qu'elle errait dans la ville, avec l'espoir vain d'apercevoir la silhouette de Ryûga. Elle avait trop peu d'occasion de l'aborder au lycée, et de toute façon ça ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur elle, ce qu'elle préférait éviter étant donné qu'elle s'était déjà rendue célèbre à cause de cette histoire de flan. Mais elle n'avait aucune information sur le lycéen et n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'en appeler au destin pour le croiser.

Le Dieu de l'ironie avait a priori décidé une fois encore de se jouer d'elle, car elle venait tout juste de se remettre en marche dans les rues désormais assombries par le crépuscule quand elle se retrouva face à Tsubasa Otori. Enfin, derrière lui plus précisément. Le jeune homme marchait à quelques mètres devant elle, d'un pas rapide, un sac de sport sur l'épaule et les cheveux négligemment attachés.

La veille, à cause de son entêtement à vouloir obtenir un remerciement de ce rustre de Tategami, elle avait fini par se présenter au petit groupe et était restée un moment avec eux. Pas très longtemps, à peine le temps de la pause déjeuner, mais au final suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Elle n'était plus anonyme. Ils la voyaient tous. Et elle était intimement persuadée que ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de réflexion avant de filer vers une rue adjacente, dans l'espoir de ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais le claquement de ses talonnettes sur les pavés ne fut pas assez discret.

–Uotani ?

Elle se figea, maudit tous les dieux de l'univers et se retourna avec réticence vers Tsubasa, qui était à moitié tourné vers elle, un air surpris sur le visage.

–Ah, je ne me suis pas trompé. ajouta-t-il avec un sourire lorsqu'il pu distinguer son visage. Qu'est ce que tu fais par ici ?

–... Je... je n'habite pas loin. Je me promenais juste... Et toi ? se sentit-elle obligée d'ajouter.

–Vraiment, tu habites dans le quartier ? Je sors d'un entraînement de boxe.

Les yeux de la brune dévièrent vers le sac que portait son interlocuteur. Il lui sourit.

–Il paraît que tu étais à la bibliothèque cet après-midi. J'espère que Yû ne t'as pas empêché de travailler, il est infernal parfois.

« Oh, génial... » pensa-t-elle. Si désormais tous ses faits et gestes étaient connus, elle ne donnait pas cher de ses recherches.

–Non, non, ça a été. Il est gentil.

–C'est vrai. Tu rentrais chez toi ?

–Ah... oui...

–Tu veux qu'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble ? De quel côté tu vas ? Proposa le lycéen avec nonchalance.

Hana sentit son cœur louper un battement et écarquilla les yeux. Tout sauf ça. Elle refusa net, poliment, mais un peu trop vite pour que ça paraisse naturel. Tsubasa haussa d'ailleurs un sourcil, mais n'insista pas.

–D'accord, dans ce cas là, on se voit demain en classe. Rentre bien, bonne soirée.

« Toi aussi » voulut-elle murmurer, mais ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il s'éloigna et elle resta immobile pendant un long moment.

Ce soir-là, elle rentra en courant jusqu'au temple de Seirin-ji, où les moines l'accueillirent avec un regard interrogateur. Elle les salua en courbant le dos bien bas, les remerciant comme chaque jour d'offrir à une inconnue comme elle le gîte et le couvert. Elle changea son uniforme contre des vêtements plus confortables et se dirigea vers la cuisine du temple pour s'adonner aux tâches ménagères qu'elle faisait pour payer son hébergement de fortune.

* * *

 _ **Notes :**_

 _-Le Hanami (花見) est une coutume japonaise où durant la floraison des cerisiers, les gens vont entre amis ou en famille observer la beauté des fleurs. Généralement, les gens pique nique sous les arbres, passent l'après midi là bas entre jeux et animations de tous genre. À vrai dire que je triche un peu parce que techniquement parlant, la floraison des cerisiers dans la région de Komagane ne dure que jusqu'à début avril. Mais pour des raisons scénaristiques... voilà...  
-Le temple de Seirin-ji est réellement un temple bouddhiste situé à Komagane._

* * *

 _ **Anecdotes d'écriture :**_

 _-Dans le passage du point de vue de Kyoya, je comptais d'abord raconter tout son passé et sa rencontre avec Ginga. Finalement, je me suis dis que tout raconter d'un coup serait trop lourd et casserait le rythme, alors je vous laisse avec un peu de frustration jusqu'à la prochaine mention de son passé._

 _-J'ai tendance à faire des recherches pour tout ce que j'écris. J'aime que les lieux ou les comportements que je décris soient réalistes. Mais du coup, ça me fait toujours perdre beaucoup de temps. Et mon historique de recherche est parfois très étrange..._

* * *

 _J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, et à moins qu'un nouveau drame ne s'abatte sur mon ordinateur, le prochain chapitre arrivera dans moins de deux semaines !_


	5. 04 Sous les cerisiers

_**Avant-propos :**_

 _Comme promis, à l'heure, tout beau tout chaud, voici le nouveau chapitre. Et oui, je me démène pour ne plus vous faire attendre indéfiniment ! Je suis de retour en action !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4. Sous les cerisiers**

Confortablement installé dans son large siège de bureau, une main sur la souris d'un ordinateur et l'autre tenant un verre de cocktail d'une étrange couleur orange, l'homme fixait l'écran avec un sourire dérangeant.

–Mercy ? appela-t-il.

Un léger bip résonna dans la pièce, suivit par une voix aux tonalités robotiques.

 _« Oui Monsieur ? »_

–J'aimerais voir les vidéos de surveillance de l'entrepôt six. Datant d'il y a trois semaines.

 _« Tout de suite. »_

En un instant, une série de vidéos apparurent sur l'ordinateur de l'homme. Il en regarda plusieurs attentivement, faisant tourner son verre entre ses doigts. Au bout d'un moment, il abattit son doigt sur le clavier, arrêtant une des vidéos où l'on pouvait distinguer une silhouette dans l'entrepôt.

–Mercy. Nettoie moi cette image. Agrandis le visage de ce sale petit rat et trouve le moi.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la voix artificielle se fit de nouveau entendre.

 _« Analyse effectuée Monsieur. Deux personnes correspondent à la reconnaissance. Une seule dans cette ville. »_

–Localisation ?

 _« Etablissement Koma Monsieur. »_

Le sourire sur les lèvres de l'homme s'élargit. Il donna encore quelques instructions ; une liste de noms et des photos vinrent bientôt remplir l'écran. Un rire mauvais lui échappa. Il adorait quand on lui facilitait la tâche.

Il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau pour y prendre un petit flacon remplit d'un liquide transparent. Il le leva à hauteur de son visage, sembla réfléchir un moment puis donna une ultime instruction.

–Je veux les connections entre ce sale petit voleur et mon cher Ryûga.

XXX

Madoka vérifia la météo sur trois sites différents avant de se décider pour la date de leur hanami. Quand elle fut finalement satisfaite, elle envoya un mail à tout le monde en précisant le lieu, la date, et en demandant à chacun de faire la liste de ce qu'ils apporteraient pour la journée.

Expéditeur : _Madoka : madoama_yahoo._co._jp_

Pour : _Kenta : _yahoo._co._jp_

 _Ginga : pegasusginga_yahoo._co._jp_

 _Tsubasa : otori-wbba_yahoo._co._jp_

 _Hikaru : hazama-hikaru_yahoo._co._jp_

 _Benkei : hanawabull_yahoo._co._jp_

 _Masamune : kadoyanumberone_yahoo._co._jp_

 _Yû : littlegenius_yahoo._co._jp_

Sujet : Hanami

 _[Si ça convient à tout le monde, je propose un hanami au parc Suzukan samedi 23 avril. J'ai regardé la météo, il fera 26°C apparemment. Rendez-vous dès 10h pour ceux qui peuvent, pour réserver une place pour le pique nique. Comme c'est la semaine prochaine, ce n'est pas pressé, mais pensez à m'envoyer par mail (comme ça j'ai une liste écrite) ce que vous apportez. Nourriture/jeux/etc, etc..._  
 _Si quelqu'un voit Kyoya ou Hyoma avant moi, il faudrait leur faire passer le message._  
 _Bonne soirée !]_

En cliquant sur "envoyer" elle nota dans un coin de sa tête de s'assurer le lendemain que tout le monde ait bien réceptionner son mail, et surtout d'être sûre que Hyoma et Kyoya soient mis au courant. Les deux garçons ne fréquentaient pas internet. Le premier pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il préférait mille fois passer un après-midi à fouiller les ouvrages de la bibliothèque plutôt que de perdre son temps, comme il disait, avec des informations erronées sur Wikipédia. Il avait un portable et un ordinateur, mais pas internet. Quant au second, il avait arrêté d'utiliser son ordinateur plusieurs mois auparavant, après en avoir "malencontreusement" explosé l'écran.

Elle traîna encore un moment sur internet, cherchant des recettes de bentô, de boissons, l'idée de faire des cupcakes décorés différemment pour chacun l'effleurant un moment.

XXX

La semaine passa rapidement, et à la fin des cours le vendredi, Koma se vida lentement. Dans le hall d'entrée, Hana Uotani était penchée sur les casiers à chaussures, cherchant parmi tous les noms celui d'une personne en particulier. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle commençait à désespérer et à avoir mal au dos quand elle tomba enfin sur le casier qui l'intéressait ダルキュ 竜牙. Darkyu Ryûga.

La brune laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction en reconnaissant le prénom du lycéen. Elle fixa l'écriture de son nom de famille un court instant, perplexe. Darkyu ? Pourquoi son nom était-il écrit en katakana plutôt qu'en kanji ? C'était un nom d'origine étrangère ? Elle cligna des yeux et cessa de fixer la plaque nominative pour fouiller dans la sacoche qui reposait en bandoulière contre sa cuisse, et en sortit un petit morceau de papier plié en deux. Au moment où elle ouvrait le casier du lycéen pour y glisser le mot, un voix grave l'interpella.

–Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

Son cœur loupa un battement. Ou dix. Avec réticence, elle se tourna vers Ryûga, car c'était bien lui qui venait d'arriver dans le hall, la toisant de toute sa taille.

–C'est quoi ça ? grogna-t-il de nouveau tandis qu'elle restait muette.

Il désigna d'un brusque mouvement du menton le papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main, encore en suspension à hauteur de son casier. Hana scruta le hall, murmura deux ou trois injures entre ses dents et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les parages, se lança :

–Ryûga... Je... Je m'appelle Hana Uotani et je voulais te demander quelque chose. J'ai besoin... j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide, s'il te pla-

–J'ai une tête à aider quelqu'un ? la coupa grossièrement le lycéen.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Sa voix se fit plus ferme quand elle reprit.

–Est-ce que tu pourrais ne serait-ce que m'écouter un instant ? Je veux juste-

–Ecoute.. Uotani ? J'en ai rien à foutre. Casse-toi.

–Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapant du pied au sol, frustrée.

Ryûga s'avança vers elle, le regard dur, et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise.

–Dégage de là gamine.

Sa voix rauque et bestiale fit frissonner Hana. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux dorés, brûlants, violents, du jeune homme et elle recula inconsciemment d'un pas. Il la poussa durement et elle manqua de trébucher. Ryûga récupéra ses chaussures et claqua la porte de son casier. Hana le regarda mettre ses chaussures, bloquée.

Non. Non, non, non. Il fallait qu'il l'écoute. Il fallait qu'elle le force à entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Elle inspira profondément et attrapa le poignet bronzé du lycéen quand il tenta de sortir.

–Attends. Je suis la sœur de...

Sa voix se bloqua et elle lâcha rapidement prise. Au fond du couloir, des gens arrivaient. Quand elle reporta son regard sur Ryûga, il s'éloignait déjà. Elle tira violemment sur ses cheveux bruns et donna un coup de pied rageur contre les casiers, s'attirant les regards interrogateurs du groupe de collégiennes qui arrivaient.

Elle était trop énervée pour apercevoir Ryûga se retourner un moment vers elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle avait eu l'intention de lui crier avec un air si désespéré. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais, puis le jeune homme sortit de l'enceinte de Koma et s'alluma une cigarette avant de s'éloigner.

XXX

Hikaru avait espéré que le week end aurait suffit au Directeur pour lui rendre les papiers que le Bureau des Etudiants lui avait demandé de signer et régulariser en début de semaine. Sur les conseils de Tsubasa, elle avait résisté la semaine passée à frapper chaque jour au bureau de Ryô Hagane, occupant ses journées entre révisions, discussions avec Madoka, tutorat d'anglais, le tout en continuant d'éviter Ryûga, ce qui pour l'instant était une totale réussite.

Mais désormais, son portable indiquait lundi 18 avril, l'horloge murale dans le bureau de Ryô était proche de onze heures du matin, et ces fichus papiers n'étaient toujours pas signés.

–Je vous préviens Directeur, menaça la jeune fille d'une voix ferme. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas en main tous les documents que nous vous avons remis la semaine dernière.

–J'ai compris Hikaru, j'ai compris.

Ryô soupira, survolant les documents du regard et apposant sa signature là où elle était nécessaire tel un automate. En face de lui, la collégienne se tenait bien droite sur ses pieds, bras croisés, et ne le quittait pas des yeux.

–Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas t'asseoir.

–Non merci.

Le bruit du stylo sur le papier ponctuait le silence de la pièce à un rythme régulier. Ryô en avait presque terminé lorsqu'il posa son crayon et releva la tête vers Hikaru.

–Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit-il.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus haussa un sourcil et redressa inconsciemment le dos en répondant.

–Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi me demandez vous...

Une pause, les mots suspendus.

–Vous voulez dire...

Ryô désigna un des sièges devant lui et cette fois, Hikaru y pris place.

–Je n'ai eu le temps de voir aucun d'entre vous récemment, je veux juste m'assurer que tout se passe pour le mieux.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et se mordilla distraitement l'ongle du pouce avant de répondre.

–Je suppose que les choses pourraient être pires. Mais... Monsieur, pourquoi avoir permis à-...

Le téléphone sur le bureau du Directeur se mit à sonner. Il étendit le bras jusqu'au combiné et donna à Hikaru un regard désolé et fatigué avant de répondre.

Quand la déléguée sortie de son bureau un peu plus tard, avec tous les documents en règle, il n'avait pas répondu à sa question en suspend. Elle marcha jusqu'à sa salle de classe sans se rendre compte que ses poings serrés tremblaient un peu.

XXX

–Bon, dans ce cas là, qu'est ce que vous dites de mettre du wasabi et de la sauce piment dans un des onigiri...

–Yû...

Le nommé se retourna vers Tsubasa qui le regardait d'un air franchement désapprobateur, et lui servit un grand sourire innocent.

–Mais juste un ! Un onigiri surprise.

–Tu parles d'une surprise agréable... soupira le lycéen.

Kenta se pencha par dessus l'épaule de Tsubasa pour jeter un œil à la liste qu'ils avaient déjà dressé.

Ils étaient tous les trois, avec Benkei, assis sur un banc près du terrain d'athlétisme. Madoka avait attribué des tâches à chacun d'eux en vue du hanami le samedi même, et Tsubasa supervisait ce que Yû trouvait être « une bonne occasion de faire des farces ». Les quatre garçons tentaient actuellement de se mettre d'accord sur la quantité de nourriture à apporter, et à chaque nouvelle suggestion, le petit génie trouvait un moyen de transformer n'importe quel met en arme redoutable. Entre remplacer la sauce soja par du coca, émietter des coquilles d'œufs dans les tamagoyaki, enrouler les sashimi de saumon dans du film plastique transparent et maintenant les onigiri au wasabi, il n'était jamais à court d'idées.

–Madoka m'a dit qu'elle allait faire des gâteaux. rappela le garçon aux cheveux verts. Je ne sais pas trop quoi apporter, je suis nul en cuisine...

–Du jus de fruits, des sodas ? proposa Tsubasa en griffonnant sur sa feuille de note. Est-ce qu'on sait qui se charge des assiettes et des verres ?

–Hikaru et Hyoma je crois.

–Ginga doit apporter son ballon de foot aussi.

–Au fait Benkei ! s'enquit Kenta. Tu es sûr que tu peux faire des hamburgers gratuitement et les rapporter du magasin sans qu'on paye ? Ça n'embête pas ton père ?

–Mais nan voyons ! lui assura l'imposant adolescent en le gratifiant d'une grande tape dans le dos qui fit partir le petit collégien en avant, l'éjectant presque du banc.

Ils discutèrent de l'organisation encore un petit quart d'heure avant de devoir retourner en cours. En se dirigeant vers sa classe, Yû aperçu Hana Uotani au bout du couloir. Il la suivit discrètement du regard en songeant qu'elle était toujours seule quand il la croisait. Elle semblait dresser un mur invisible entre elle et les autres et les sourires qu'elle avait jusque là affiché ne semblaient jamais atteindre ses yeux. Étrange comme tout son être criait de ne pas l'approcher alors qu'elle avait pu démontrer qu'elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Elle l'avait pas non plus l'air timide alors...

Le blondin secoua la tête. Il réfléchissait trop, désavantage d'être un génie. Après tout, elle faisait bien ce qu'elle voulait.

…

Mais quand même. Elle l'intriguait.

XXX

Le matin du pique nique, le ciel était dégagé, d'un bleu vif et les rayons du soleil réchauffaient doucement l'atmosphère. Tsubasa laissa les fenêtres de chez lui ouvertes jusqu'à ce qu'il doive quitter la maison. Vêtu d'un pantalon beige léger, d'une chemise et d'une veste qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de mettre sur ses épaules, il claqua la porte d'entrée derrière lui après s'être assuré n'avoir rien oublié.

Il fit un léger détour pour arriver devant le restaurant familial du père de Benkei, où il retrouva ce dernier accompagné de Madoka. Ils prirent un bus pour se rapprocher du parc, et lorsqu'ils en descendirent, Madoka reçu un message de Hikaru lui disant qu'elle était déjà sur place avec Hyoma et Ginga.

Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du parc un peu après dix heures, et n'eurent pas beaucoup de difficulté à trouver un emplacement agréable sous les cerisiers en fleurs. Madoka et Hyoma installèrent des nappes au sol et ils disposèrent ça et là la nourriture et les couverts qu'ils avaient apporté. Vers dix heures et demie, Masamune arriva à son tour avec Kenta. Il fallut encore attendre une demie-heure pour Kyoya montre le bout de son nez, le beau temps n'ayant pas fait de miracle sur son air renfrogné.

–Yû est en retard. nota Ginga en cherchant des yeux par quel met il allait commencé son pique nique.

–Pas touche. répliqua Madoka qui voyait très bien ce qu'il essayait de faire. On ne mangera que quand tout le monde sera là, et puis il est trop tôt de toute façon.

Benkei marmonna qu'il n'était jamais trop tôt pour manger. Pour s'occuper, Hikaru sortit un jeu de hanafuda de son sac, et entama une partie avec Kenta. Ginga et Masamune, qui ne tenaient pas en place, se levèrent bien vite pour faire le tour du parc, et Hyoma décida de les accompagner. Tsubasa s'allongea sur une des nappes, bras croisés sous la tête, et fixa sans grande attention les branches du cerisier au dessus de leurs têtes.

Il ferma les yeux un court instant. À côté de lui, il entendait Makoda qui tentait d'expliquer quelque chose à Kyoya. Elle semblait parler de cinéma et la voix rauque de son interlocuteur coupait parfois ses phrases pour exprimer son désaccord.

Ginga, Hyoma et Masamune venaient tout juste de revenir quand la voix de Yû leur parvient, enjouée et haut perchée.

–Salut la compagnie ! Désolé pour le retard !

Puis contre toute attente, une autre voix s'éleva, forçant Tsubasa à rouvrir les yeux et à se redresser.

–Attends, Yû, tu me m'avais pas dit que tu allais à un hanami !

–Bah maintenant, tu le sais~ !

–Mais je ne vais pas m'incruster comme ça, ça ne se fait pas !

À la suite du blondin marchait une silhouette qui ne leur était désormais plus inconnue. Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine d'un air embarrassé, elle avança avec réticence jusqu'au petit groupe.

–Bonjour...

La majorité des regards se tourna vers Yû, demandant des explications.

–J'étais en route et j'ai croisé Hana par hasard, et comme elle est toujours toute seule je lui ai proposé de marcher un peu avec moi et voilà ! répondit-il d'une traite avec un air triomphant.

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Ginga et Masamune ne se mettent à rire.

–Tu t'appelles Uotani c'est ça ? Yû a raison, si tu veux, tu peux rester manger avec nous ! dit finalement le roux avec un grand sourire. C'est toujours sympa de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes !

Kyoya roula des yeux, apparemment pas tout à fait du même avis, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La question fut réglée quand Masamune vint appuyer sur les épaules de la jeune fille pour qu'elle s'assoit.

–Faut pas te sentir coincer ! Aux Etats-Unis on m'a invité plein de fois à manger ou à aller jouer aux arcades sans que je connaisse les gens. C'est comme ça qu'on se fait des amis !

Incapable de placer un mot, la brune finit par capituler, et les remercia dans un grand sourire.

XXX

–Y'a pas à dire, c'est mille fois meilleur que ce qu'ils servent au réfectoire.

Ginga fit passer le panier d'onigiri à sa droite et se pencha pour attraper une brochette de poulet dans le même mouvement.

Sur la demande désespérée du rouquin, de Masamune et de Benkei, ils s'étaient décidés à entamer le pique nique. Hikaru tendit une tasse de thé à Hana qui l'accepta en souriant. La jeune fille n'était pas très bavarde, et malgré Yû à ses côtés qui n'arrêtait pas de la solliciter, elle restait relativement en retrait. Tsubasa lui jeta un regard curieux. Elle semblait étonnamment bien s'entendre avec Yû, il se demandait quand c'était arrivé.

–Tu exagères Ginga, intervint Madoka. Ce qu'ils servent n'est pas si mauvais.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon tira la langue d'un air de dégoût.

–Si, renchérit Masamune. Tellement mauvais que même Uotani qui est nouvelle a trouvé le moyen de lancer de la nourriture sur quelqu'un.

À la mention de son nom, la jeune fille tourna son regard vers eux. Elle échappa un rire mi-gêné, mi-fier. À côté de Hikaru, le regard de Hyoma se voila.

–C'était de la légitime défense. assura-t-elle.

–Légitime défense avec un flan ? fit Kenta.

–Il l'avait bien cherché ! s'esclaffa de nouveau Masamune.

–Tu ne devrais pas chercher d'ennuis à Mizuchi.

La voix froide et distante de Hyoma coupa court au moment d'hilarité. Tsubasa et Yû échangèrent un regard préoccupé et Hikaru fronça les sourcils. Kyoya cracha :

–Ce mec est complètement taré.

Hana Uotani sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose. Sans attendre, Kyoya reprit :

–Il lui manque une case. Ce mec est juste un pervers au cerveau ravagé. Il est fou.

–Non. Il ne l'est pas. La folie est une chose bien plus terrible.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur Hana. Le visage grave, les yeux distants, elle répéta « Bien plus terrible » une seconde fois, puis sourit et ajouta d'un ton plus léger :

–Mais je veux bien admettre qu'il a vraiment des allures de psychopathe par moments.

–Tu as eu des problèmes avec lui ? s'enquit Ginga, soudain inquiet.

–Rien d'important. Il faut dire que je l'avais cherché.

Elle balaya le sujet d'un haussement d'épaules et croqua dans un melon pan, mettant fin à la discussion.

L'atmosphère se détendit rapidement après ça malgré tout, et très vite, ils se levèrent tous pour se dépenser. Tsubasa et Hyoma s'éloignèrent pour discuter au calme, le plus loin possible de Ginga qui hurlait à chaque fois qu'il avait le ballon de foot aux pieds. Kyoya finit par en avoir marre et lui subtilisa la balle adroitement. Les quatre garçons restant se joignirent au jeu et ils engagèrent un match à trois contre trois dans les allées du parc en évitant les promeneurs. Les trois filles, restées seules, se décidèrent pour une partie de badminton. Avant de rejoindre le bureau des délégués, Hikaru faisait partie de l'équipe féminine de badminton, et avait toujours un très haut niveau. Hana et Makoda à l'inverse, se devaient de courir à droite et à gauche pour tenter de rattraper le volant. Madoka détestait le sport, et fut ravie de voir que Hana Uotani n'avait pas l'air en meilleure forme qu'elle. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elles étaient toutes les deux à bout de souffle. Hikaru, sans pitié et avec le sourire, continuait de les bombarder. Si bien qu'un des volants alla se loger entre les branches d'un cerisier.

–Oups...

–Je vais le chercher. déclara Hana.

–Quoi ? Ça va pas non, c'est trop... haut...

Madoka n'avait pas finit son avertissement que la brune grimpait déjà à l'arbre. Elle se félicita mentalement d'avoir opté pour le duo pantalon-baskets, et se hissa jusqu'aux branches les plus basses. Elle fit un petit signe aux deux autres filles pour montrer que tout allait bien et s'autorisa un moment pour souffler. À quelques mètres de là, elle vit Hyoma et Tsubasa revenir d'un pas tranquille. Elle se demanda vaguement ce qu'elle faisait là. Ce n'était pas du tout dans ses plans. Yû l'avait bien eu... mais étrangement, elle se sentait bien. Ça faisait même très longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien.

Elle chercha le volant du regard et le trouva quelques branches plus haut. En s'appuyant où elle pouvait, elle se redressa un peu, tendit le bras...

Un cri aigu fit vibrer l'air autour d'elle. Elle entendit une voix la prévenir de quelque chose, tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir un aigle royal, gigantesque, majestueux, foncer sur elle.  
Une partie d'elle eut envie d'éclater de rire. Non vraiment, _ça_ entre autres choses. Mais au lieu de rire, elle fit un brusque mouvement, tenta de reculer en voyant l'aigle se poser à côté d'elle, dérapa sur la branche, se rattrapa de justesse, cria :

–Va-t-en ! Va-t-en je te dis ! Ne m'approche pas espèce de piaf !

Elle se cramponna au tronc, les yeux fixés sur le rapace perché sur la branche en face d'elle qui agitait ses ailes dans de grands mouvements,brassant l'air tout autour. Il poussa un nouveau cri et Hana ferma les yeux.

Elle entendit les voix des autres en bas, un sifflement bref, un nouveau battement d'ailes, puis le calme. En soulevant les paupières, elle vit que l'oiseau n'était plus là. Il était désormais perché sur le bras de Tsubasa, qui la fixait, silencieux. Tremblante, elle redescendit de l'arbre avec l'aide de Hyoma et Hikaru, assura à tout le monde qu'elle allait bien.

–Aquila fait souvent peur aux gens la première fois. dit Madoka en lui souriant gentiment. Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

Elle secoua la tête. Non. Elle allait bien.

Finalement, c'est Kyoya qui récupéra leur volant. Un peu sonnée, Hana se servit une tasse de thé et regarda les deux autres filles reprendre le jeu. L'aigle s'était de nouveau perché dans le cerisier. Elle voulait partir d'ici. Tout de suite. Tout de suite, avant que...

Quelqu'un avança jusqu'à elle, elle leva les yeux et dû se protéger du soleil avec sa main pour distinguer le visage de Tsubasa au dessus d'elle. Elle posa sa tasse. Il la détailla en silence. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et prononça un seul mot et elle voulut disparaître.

–Sayuri ?

Elle ferma les yeux.

* * *

 ** _Notes :_**

 _-Le Parc Suzukan est, comme la majorité des lieux que j'ai cité jusqu'à présent, un parc qui existe vraiment à Komagane. En réalité je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit très adapté pour un hanami, mais bon, tant pis..._

 _-Si certains l'ignorent, les bentô (souvent traduit par "panier repas) sont des repas très pratiques, que l'on met dans des boîtes et que les gens préparent souvent pour manger le midi au boulot ou à l'école. On peut mettre absolument tout ce qu'on veut dedans. Les onigiri sont des boulettes de riz gluant, qu'on peut manger nature ou fourrés avec un tas de choses (thon, prune salée, jambon, etc, etc). C'est un peu le b.a ba du pique nique. Le wasabi, c'est une sauce piquante, d'un vert très vif. Les japonais en mettent à petite dose dans beaucoup de plats, et c'est vraiment très, très fort. Les tamagoyaki sont des sortes d'omelettes sucrées/salées et roulées. C'est très simple à faire et ultra bon. Et enfin, les melon pan sont des petits pains japonais, non pas au melon mais très sucrés, parfois à la fraise, au chocolat, fourrés à la crème. _

_-Le hanafuda est un jeu de cartes traditionnel japonais très répandu. Les règles sont un peu longues à expliquer, mais le but est de marquer le plus grand nombre de points en réalisant des combinaisons avec les cartes._

 _-Concernant le nom de famille, je ne l'ai pas inventé. Dans la série originale, ni lui ni Hyoma n'ont de nom de famille officiel. En cherchant un peu, j'avais remarqué que les fans lui avait attribué ce nom de famille qui revenait souvent. Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où ça sort, mais ça me convenait alors voilà. Quant à l'écriture japonaise que j'ai placé dans le chapitre, je n'ai pas écrit n'importe quoi. 竜牙 (Ryuga) est composé de deux signes qui signifient littéralement dragon (竜) et crocs (牙). Son nom se traduit donc plus ou moins par "les crocs du dragon"... ouais, c'est plutôt badass. Pour ce qui est de son nom de famille, vu qu'il a été inventé, il n'a pas de correspondance en japonais. Raison pour laquelle j'ai écrit ça en katakana, qui est l'écriture que l'on utilise au Japon pour les mots d'origine étrangère. Ouais, dit comme ça, c'est pas simple, je sais. Croyez moi, ça ne l'est pas. Du tout. Mais je ferai un cours de japonais une autre fois._

* * *

 ** _Anecdotes d'écriture :_**

 _-Oui, j'ai inventé les adresses e-mail de tout le monde. Oui, c'est totalement inutile. Oui c'était très drôle à faire. D'ailleurs la partie " yahoo._co._jp", c'est vraiment ce qu'on trouve pour une grande majorité des adresses mail japonaises (sauf que étant un site très, très, très chiant pour la mise en page, j'ai dû retirer l'arobase et mettre des tirets bas partout pour qu'ils acceptent de m'afficher les adresses... rah je vous jure)_

 _-Ce chapitre, c'est un peu le début des problèmes... Je voulais quand même montrer à quel point leur groupe est soudé, même si beaucoup souffrent dans leur coin. J'essaye de révéler peu à peu la personnalité de chacun. C'est ce que j'aime dans Beybable, le fait qu'ils aient tous des personnalités très distinctes, ça permet d'avoir des regards différents sur des mêmes situations et de pouvoir mettre en scène plein de choses différentes. Mais c'est aussi épuisant parce que c'est dur de jongler d'un personnage à un autre, pendant les dialogues par exemple, parce qu'ils n'ont pas la même façon de parler, ni de penser..._

 _-Au cas où certains en douteraient, Sayuri, c'est bien un prénom. Et non, je n'ai pas oublié comment s'appelle mon OC. Comme je le disais, c'est le début des problèmes..._

* * *

 _Voilà voilà, à partir de maintenant, le rythme de l'histoire va s'accélérer (de l'histoire hein, pas de la publication). J'espère que j'arrive toujours à vous offrir des chapitres intéressants et pas trop ennuyeux ni trop brouillons. Comme d'habitude, les avis sont les bienvenus !_


	6. 05 La fleur solitaire

_**Avant-propos :**_

 _Pas d'update pendant 4 mois, oui je sais, il y a de quoi désespérer. Il se trouve que ma vie a pris quelques tournants et que je publie actuellement ce chapitre... en direct du Japon. Mais peu importe, voici enfin le 5ème chapitre._

* * *

 _ **Réponse à lilicastagnette :** Ahah, don't worry, après tout les couples quand je lis des fics, c'est un des premiers critères sur lequel je me base, je suis assez pénible moi-même à ce sujet XD Et c'est vrai que j'ai envie d'écrire certains passages plus que d'autres, et parfois c'est un peu frustrant de savoir qu'on a plein d'autres choses à poser avant d'y arriver... mais bon ! En tout cas, merci de ta review~_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5. La fleur solitaire**

 _ **Juin 2006 – Kantô, Japon**_

 _Quand la voiture s'arrêta finalement près du parc ombragé d'une petite ville fleurie après plusieurs heures de voyage, une des portières arrières s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant sortir un petit garçon qui se mit immédiatement à scruter le ciel avec un air un peu inquiet._

 _Une femme, la mère du garçon, vint gentiment caresser sa chevelure argentée ._

 _–Il va arriver. assura-t-elle._

 _L'enfant hocha la tête, et se laissa guider jusqu'au parc, sans pour autant détacher son regard doré du ciel bleu._

 _Pendant que ses parents, assis sur un banc, commentaient leur long voyage et discutaient de la route à prendre par la suite, le jeune garçon s'aventura plus loin dans le parc, et se mit à souffler dans un petit sifflet accroché par un cordon en cuir autour de son cou en regardant la cime des arbres. C'est quelques minutes plus tard que ses recherches furent interrompues par un hurlement paniqué._

 _Il se mit à courir, et à sa surprise, tomba sur ce qu'il cherchait depuis un moment._

 _Perché sur un arbre, un grand aigle royal battait des ailes, en face d'une petite fille juchée sur une branche, en larmes et paniquée, qui hurlait à l'aide._

 _–Va-t-en ! Va-t-en ! Tôya ! Au secours ! Tôya ! Viens me chercher !_

 _Le garçon siffla prestement et le grand rapace tourna la tête vers lui en poussant un cri puissant qui fit pleurer la petite fille de plus belle._

 _–Hey ! Hey toi !_

 _La fillette tourna son regard vers l'enfant, les yeux pleins de larmes, cramponnée à sa branche avec l'énergie du désespoir._

 _–Si tu continues de pleurer comme ça tu vas l'énerver !_

 _Loin d'arrêter les gémissements de la petite, les mots du garçon ne firent que redoubler ses pleurs._

 _–Arrête ! Arrête je te dis ! Il n'est pas méchant !_

 _–J-J-J'ai peu-eu-eur. Je V-v-veux mon frèèèère. hoqueta la fillette entre ses sanglots._

 _Le jeune garçon soupira, siffla de nouveau plusieurs fois pour attirer l'attention de l'aigle jusqu'à ce que le grand oiseau vienne finalement se poser au sol à ses côtés, délaissant son perchoir et la petite fille en larmes. Il lui fallu encore dix bonnes minutes avant de finalement convaincre la petite à descendre de l'arbre._

 _–Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il quand elle rejoignit enfin le sol._

 _Elle hocha la tête doucement, se tenant le cependant le plus loin possible de l'aigle._

 _–Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans cet arbre ?_

 _–On jouait à cache-cache..._

 _–Avec ton frère ? questionna le garçon en se rappelant l'appel à l'aide de la fille._

 _–... Oui. Pour pas que les autres nous trouvent._

 _–Les autres ?_

 _–Ceux de l'orphelinat._

 _Les yeux du garçon s'agrandirent et une phrase quitta ses lèvres avant qu'il n'en soit conscient._

 _–Un orphelinat ? Tu n'as pas de parents ?_

 _Avec réticence, elle hocha doucement la tête._

 _–_ _Ça veut dire que t'as pas non plus de vrai nom ?_

 _D'un seul coup, les yeux de sa jeune interlocutrice semblèrent s'animer, brillant furieusement._

 _–Si j'ai un nom ! s'écria-t-elle, tout d'un coup beaucoup moins apeurée._

 _–C'est vrai ? Moi je m'appelle Tsubasa Otori. Et toi ?_

 _–... Sayuri. souffla finalement la fille avec hésitation._

 _–Juste Sayuri ?_

 _–Juste Sayuri._

 _Il y eut un long moment de silence durant lequel les deux enfants se fixèrent sans rien dire._

 _–L'aigle... pourquoi il t'obéit ?_

 _Tsubasa coula un regard fier vers l'animal à quelques pas qui s'ébouriffait les plumes avec son bec sans se préoccuper plus que ça de la présence des deux enfants._

 _–C'est mon ami._

 _–Mais à l'orphelinat ils ont dit que les rapaces étaient dangereux et qu'on ne devait pas les approcher._

 _–Ils sont bêtes dans ton orphelinat alors._

 _Il disait ça très sérieusement, pourtant sa remarque fit rire Sayuri. Ses larmes avaient séché et l'espace d'un instant, un grand sourire illumina son visage et ses joues rougies par les pleurs._

 _–Tu peux le toucher tu sais._

 _–Pour de vrai ?_

 _Les doigts de la petite s'étendirent puis se replièrent plusieurs fois, reflétant son hésitation. Elle fixait l'oiseau d'un air toujours un peu distant, mais ses yeux pétillaient. Elle sursauta quand la main de Tsubasa agrippa son poignet._

 _–Regarde, je vais te montrer._

 _De sa main libre, il la poussa doucement entre les omoplates pour qu'elle s'avance vers l'aigle qui avait retourné son attention sur les deux enfants. Guidée par la poigne assurée du garçon, les doigts de Sayuri effleurèrent les plumes soyeuses du rapace. Prise d'un frisson ravi, elle se tourna vers son compagnon et une nouvelle fois, sourit._

XXX

Il s'était dit que ça ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence, non vraiment, quoi d'autre. Mais le prénom lui avait échappé, et Hana Uotani l'avait fixé avec de grands yeux perturbés, avant de les fermer et de baisser la tête presque douloureusement. Alors Tsubasa répéta :

–Est-ce que tu es Sayuri ?

Un long silence lui répondit. Le vent faisait s'agiter les branches du cerisier au dessus d'eux et quelques pétales tombèrent au sol dans une pluie rose.

–Uotani, réponds-moi.

La jeune fille releva la tête. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle scanna les environs, se releva et agrippa le poignet de Tsubasa.

–Suis-moi.

Il se laissa faire sans broncher, trop curieux, trop perdu dans ses questionnements. Ils passèrent devant les garçons qui se disputaient toujours le ballon de foot et l'argenté aperçu vaguement le regard intéressé de Yû et le froncement de sourcils de Kyoya. Hana le tirait à sa suite, d'un pas vif et décidé, serrant son poignet un peu trop fort. Lorsque plus personne ne fut visible autour d'eux, elle s'arrêta.

–Tu avais un sifflet pour appeler l'aigle. dit-elle doucement en le lâchant.

Elle lui fit face, plongeant ses grands yeux gris envoûtants dans ceux du jeune homme. Oui, maintenant qu'elle était là, devant lui, qu'il savait, il comprenait pourquoi il avait eu ce sentiment de déjà-vu en la voyant la première fois. Elle avait changé, grandit, ses traits s'étaient affinés, mais ses yeux demeuraient les mêmes. Ce gris dérangeant, ce regard d'adulte dans lequel brillait des éclats d'enfance perdue.

–Je suis Sayuri. admit-elle alors, même si c'était désormais inutile.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tsubasa. La brune le vit, et soupira.

–Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de moi.

–Pourquoi pas ?

–C'était il y a... longtemps. Et on avait à peine passé quelques heures ensembles. Je pensais que tu aurais oublié.

–Mais tu m'as reconnu aussi ?

–Quasiment depuis le début. avoua-t-elle en marmonnant un peu.

Tsubasa observa la lycéenne d'un air perplexe. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient fait que se croiser étant enfants, mais la coïncidence était trop belle pour ne pas s'en réjouir. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas partager son enthousiasme. Non en fait... elle le fuyait, tout son corps en position défensive, menton baissé, sourcils froncés, bras plaqués contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger.

Elle était tellement étrange.

–Sayur- commença-t-il, avant de se rendre soudain compte de la plus grosse incohérence de la situation. Si tu es Sayuri, qui est Hana Uotani ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à battre si fort qu'elle s'attendit presque à le voir sortir de sa cage thoracique. Elle darda son regard sur Tsubasa, réfléchit, chercha quoi dire. Puis la tempête dans son crâne se calma, elle sourit.

–J'ai été adoptée. Mes parents ont décidé de me donner un nouveau nom et sur les registres de l'État je m'appelle maintenant Hana Uotani. Mais je suis toujours Sayuri.

–Je vois.

Tsubasa répondit à son sourire. Un moment de silence s'installa entre eux et ils se fixèrent sans rien faire. Finalement, il suggéra de retourner vers les autres.

–Otori, est-ce que-...

–Ah, tu peux m'appeler Tsubasa tu sais.

–Hum... Tsubasa... Justement, si tu pouvais éviter de m'appeler Sayuri ça m'arrangerait.

–Bien sûr, pas de problème, je comprends.

–Et désolée... d'avoir été un peu brusque tout à l'heure.

Il secoua la tête, répondant que c'était sans importance. Ils retournèrent à l'emplacement de leur pique nique en marchant côte à côte, en silence d'abord, puis Tsubasa fit allusion à la peur de l'aigle dont Hana ne s'était toujours pas débarrassée depuis tout ce temps. Elle rit, lui tira la langue et répliqua qu'au moins il avait apparemment appris à ne plus être aussi rustre avec les filles.

XXX

–KEM'S !

Le hurlement de Yû fut suivi par un rire joyeux et Hana claqua ses paumes contre celles du blondinet, l'air victorieux.

C'était leur cinquième victoire consécutive contre Madoka et Tsubasa et la collégienne supplia une fois de plus Yû de baisser d'un ton, ce qu'il n'entendit même pas, trop occupé qu'il était à se féliciter de la technique infaillible qu'il avait mis au point avec la brune.

Loin de partager leur enthousiasme, Kyoya, assit à quelques mètres, dévisageait Hana Uotani d'un air sombre.

Il ne l'aimait pas. Il était bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, et pourtant, depuis la première fois où leurs regards s'étaient croisés, il ressentait une haine grandissante envers la jeune fille. Ils s'étaient à peine parlés, se croisaient rarement, mais chacune de leur rencontre ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment désagréable chez Kyoya.

Certains diraient que l'adolescent n'aimait en réalité pas grand monde. Ce qui, en soit, n'était pas faux. Mais jusqu'ici il avait toujours su exactement pourquoi il ressentait l'envie de frapper Busujima (une brute ancien chef de gang qui adorait voir souffrir les autres), Mizuchi (foutu psychopathe) ou Ryûga (un enfoiré. Ce mec était juste un enfoiré de la pire espèce) par exemple. Mais elle... Uotani... il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Simplement, chaque fois qu'il la regardait, il avait envie de la frapper. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche chez elle.

–À quoi tu penses ?

La tête rousse de Ginga apparu brusquement dans son champs de vision, masquant la vision de Uotani. Vaguement surpris, il tomba dans les grands yeux noisettes du garçon qui le fixait d'un air soucieux.

Kyoya écrasa sa main sur le front du rouquin et le poussa sur le côté, déstabilisant Ginga qui tomba sur les fesses. Sans se formaliser, il croisa ses jambes en tailleur et insista :

–Kyoooyaaaa... à quoi tu penses ? Tu as une tête à faire peur.

Seul le regard bleu blasé et légèrement exaspéré du jeune homme en question lui répondit. Bon, certes, Kyoya n'était pas la personne la plus souriante de l'univers. On pouvait même reconnaître sans problème que son expression faciale était à quatre vingt quinze pour cents celle de « foutez-moi la paix ». Mais à force de côtoyer le jeune homme grognon, Ginga savait déchiffrer les différents stades d'agacement sur son visage. Il trouvait d'ailleurs que le voir renfrogné la plupart du temps était un beau gâchis, car ses rares sourires étaient vraiment une bouffée d'air frais. Chose qu'il se gardait bien de dire à voix haute, persuadé que Kyoya lui ferait la peau s'il savait qu'il pensait ça de lui.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les lèvres pincées du garçon aux cheveux verts et son regard tempétueux traduisaient actuellement une énorme frustration et Ginga sentait sa patience s'effilocher depuis le début du hanami.

–Alors ? insista-t-il.

–J't'en pose des questions moi. grogna le plus âgé.

Ginga roula des yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être pénible quand il décidait de s'enfermer dans son rôle de « monsieur ronchon ».

–Je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui va pas. Pourquoi tu refuses toujours d'en parler.

–Peut-être simplement parce que j'ai pas _envie_ d'en parler.

–À force de froncer les sourcils comme ça tu vas avoir des rides.

–Et en quoi ça te dérange hein ?

Leurs discussions se passaient toujours plus ou moins de cette façon. Ginga était toujours celui qui initiait la conversation, et comme il ne se fatiguait jamais de parler dans le vide, Kyoya finissait par lui répondre. Leurs échanges étaient toujours vifs, moqueurs, Kyoya avait l'air agacé en permanence, Ginga lui, souriait sans arrêt. Ils se complaisaient tous les deux dans cette routine qui s'était instaurée sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

Kyoya poussa un grognement frustré en voyant après dix minutes de discussion que Ginga ne se décourageait pas.

–Quelque chose me dérange chez Uotani. déclara-t-il finalement en fronçant les sourcils de plus belle.

Automatiquement, le regard de son interlocuteur se posa sur la jeune fille en question.

–Hum.

Le manque de réaction surpris le plus âgé des deux. Ginga avait toujours tendance à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, à vouloir aider tous ceux qu'il croisait et à clamer que tout le monde avait droit à une deuxième chance. Il était parfois désespérant de niaiserie – de l'avis de Kyoya – et voyant rarement le mauvais côté des choses.

–Tu trouves ?

Le rouquin détacha ses yeux de Hana pour les fixer de nouveau sur Kyoya, qui l'observait silencieusement.

–... Ouais. fut sa seule réponse.

Tellement débordant de niaiserie et de spontanéité que les autres en oubliait parfois qu'il n'était pas si idiot qu'il en avait l'air.

XXX

L'après-midi toucha rapidement à sa fin sans autre incident, et ils se séparèrent tous de bonne humeur, échangeant quelques mots ou des saluts en partant chacun de leur côté. Avant de s'en aller, Hana s'inclina devant le petit groupe en les remerciant pour la journée, jeta un œil en direction de Kyoya qui la fixait d'un air sombre, fit un petit geste de la main à Yû et quand son regard croisa celui de Tsubasa, elle sourit légèrement.

Tsubasa pris son temps pour rentrer jusqu'à chez lui. L'air était doux et les odeurs du printemps se ressentaient d'avantage avec la tombée de la nuit. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il constata que ses parents étaient présents dans leur demeure familiale. Avec un père chercheur et une mère médecin sans frontière, il était rare qu'ils restent longtemps sur place. La plupart du temps, ils étaient en Afrique, en Amérique du sud, à un congrès international ou en train d'aider un village en manque de moyens.

Ils dînèrent tous les trois ce soir là, discutant vaguement de la scolarité de Tsubasa, commentant les nouvelles des journaux télévisés, échangeant quelques mots au sujet de leurs emploi du temps respectifs. Quand sa mère lui fit remarquer que Tsubasa avait l'air de bonne humeur, il sourit simplement.

Plus tard dans la soirée, assit à son bureau en relisant ses cours, le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés réalisait l'improbabilité de la situation. Mais si la coïncidence lui faisait plaisir, quelque chose le dérangeait un peu. C'était une simple impression, mais Sayuri... Hana semblait ne pas tout dire. Il ne comprenait pas la réticence qu'elle avait eu à avouer son identité.

Il essaya de ne pas y penser plus que nécessaire, mais se fit la promesse d'éclaircir la situation dans les prochains jours.

XXX

Le lundi suivant, Ryûga trouva dans son casier un petit papier plié soigneusement en quatre. Il resta un instant immobile dans le hall, jeta un œil autour de lui. Les élèves arrivaient par vagues et l'évitaient autant qu'ils le pouvait en franchissant les portes du bâtiment. Un soupir agacé et un claquement de langue plus tard, le papier finissait déchiqueté dans une des poubelles, sans que le destinataire n'ait lu ce qui y était inscrit.

De là où elle se tenait discrètement, Hana Uotani leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

XXX

Quand la sonnerie annonça la fin des cours pour la journée, Hana se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

 _Ça..._ se dit elle _... je vais forcément le regretter._

Et malgré tout, elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à la table de Tsubasa.

–Salut...

–Salut.

–... ça te dirais d'aller prendre un truc au salon de thé à côté ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de paraître le plus désintéressée possible.

Son camarade de classe lui sourit gentiment et secoua la tête.

–Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai deux trois choses à faire au Bureau des Élèves avant de partir. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai alors...

Intérieurement, la jeune fille fut presque soulagée qu'il refuse.

–Pas de problème, on fera ça une prochaine fois ! assura-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

–Je t'inviterai pour me faire pardonner.

–Quoi ? Mais non voyons !

–J'insiste, j'insiste.

Ils se chamaillèrent un instant sur le sujet jusqu'à ce que Hana rende les armes. Elle haussa les épaules et roula des yeux en acceptant finalement la proposition de Tsubasa. Il la gratifia d'un rictus victorieux avant de quitter la salle pour s'acquitter de ses tâches de délégué.

Hana rassembla ses affaires et décida de monter au niveau des classes supérieures. Évidemment, elle n'y trouva pas Ryûga. Elle resta encore une bonne demi-heure à parcourir le lycée avant de s'avouer vaincue. Elle repassa dans le hall en marmonnant sa frustration à voix basse.

–Sérieusement quoi... pas foutu d'être là... et s'il avait lu ce que j'avais écrit au moins. Mais non bien sûr ! Quel caractère de merde ! Bon sang Ryûga... c'est pas bien compliqué de m'écouter pourtant. A ce stade j'y arriverai jamais... merde... merde, merde, merde !

–Hana ?

Elle sursauta violemment et se retourna pour se retrouver face à Yû, qui la toisait d'un air un peu étrange.

–Tout va bien ? s'enquit le garçon.

–Oui. Désolée...

Un silence gênant s'installa avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

–Hm... Yû... pour samedi...

Un grand sourire pris place sur le visage de collégien. Il était plutôt fier de son coup à vrai dire. C'était peut être idiot, mais Hana Uotani lui semblait être quelqu'un d'intéressant. Non sérieusement, une personne qui étalait du flan sur la tête de Reiji Mizuchi dès le premier jour était forcément quelqu'un d'intéressant...

–C'était bien non ?

Hana fut un peu prise de court par le ton joyeux et fier du blondinet. Elle ne le connaissait pas bien, mais Yû lui semblait être une vraie pile électrique. Il parlait sans arrêt, souriait beaucoup, riait fort. Il était épuisant et quelque part très touchant aussi.

–C'était... oui... c'était bien. Je ne m'y attendais pas mais merci.

–Tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être avec les gens hein ?

La brune cligna des yeux. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plus une constatation. Elle remarqua dans les yeux de son interlocuteur un éclat aiguisé.

–Ça se voit tant que ça ?

–Nan, mais moi je peux le dire. Je suis un génie !

Elle éclata de rire.

–Non c'est vrai, tu as raison. elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en souriant et ajouta avec un clin d'œil. Mais quand je vois des gens comme toi, ça me donne envie d'être plus sociable.

–« La solitude vivifie, l'isolement tue ». répliqua le garçon d'un air sérieux.

Hana haussa un sourcil et il expliqua.

–C'est une citation. Un poète français je crois.  
Le visage de la lycéenne se crispa un instant avant qu'un sourire fleurisse de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Et doucement, si doucement que Yû douta pendant un moment l'avoir vraiment entendu, elle répondit :

–Est-ce vraiment important quand on n'est pas vivant...

XXX

Hyoma était assit à la table basse du salon, une tasse de thé fumante à côté de lui pendant qu'il noircissait d'encre les pages d'un devoir de littérature japonaise à un rythme régulier. Sa concentration fut brisée par les vibrations de son portable posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Un peu agacé d'être coupé en plus milieu d'une phrase, il se leva et décrocha, et fut assez surpris en reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur.

–Grand-père ?

XXX

–Et donc il me proposait de nous héberger chez lui pour la Golden Week.

Ginga, Masamune,Yû et Benkei se lancèrent dans une danse de la joie improvisée au milieu de la cour alors que Hyoma finissait de leur résumer l'échange qu'il avait eu la veille au soir avec son grand-père. Hikaru leur jeta un regard qui en disait long.

–Vraiment ? Mais si tout le monde vient, on sera neuf chez lui, tu es sûr que c'est vraiment bon ? demanda Makota donc les yeux pétillaient aussi.

–Certain. Il habite seul dans une vieille maison juste au nord du Lac Suwa, et mine de rien il aime bien avoir de la compagnie. Comme personne n'avait évoqué de plan pour la Golden Week, je me disais...

Ce n'était pas vraiment un rituel, mais depuis 3 ans environs, le groupe d'amis se retrouvait pendant la Golden Week. Si à la base cette semaine de vacances était composée de jours féries et de la fête de commémoration de l'Empereur Shouwa, c'était surtout l'occasion pour beaucoup de gens, les collégiens et lycéens d'abord, de s'échapper pour quelques jours, à la mer ou à la montagne, en couple ou entre amis, pour fuir la pression scolaire. Et la proposition grand-père de Hyoma arrivait comme une bénédiction.

–C'est plutôt une bonne idée non ? appuya Tsubasa. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'aller au lac Suwa mais il paraît que c'est vraiment reposant.

–Il y a quelques belles randonnées à faire, et il y a le château à visiter aussi. Et les sources thermales bien sûr.

Le grand-père de Hyoma habitait à environ une heure et demie de train de Komagane, et avec l'hébergement offert et le site prometteur, la question ne resta pas longtemps en suspend. Le samedi matin suivant, Hyoma réveilla Ginga et le tira du lit jusqu'à la gare, où ils retrouvèrent le reste de leurs amis. Kyoya qui ne s'était pas du tout prononcé durant la semaine, était arrivé sans bruit, et personne n'avait fait de commentaire, car tous savaient que le jeune homme tenait à sa réputation de solitaire grognon, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître.

Et leur train s'éloigna à pleine vitesse en direction de Suwa, les emmenant loin de leurs mauvais souvenirs pour un moment.

XXX

C'était comme si avec l'arrivée du mois de mai, tout s'était métamorphosé. Le soleil semblait briller avec plus d'intensité et la ville s'était réchauffée. Ce samedi matin était agréable, une semaine de repos, les commerçants qui avaient décidé d'ouvrir leurs boutiques étaient tout sourire et même les travailleurs occasionnels semblaient moins pressés que d'ordinaire. Il restait des pétales de cerisier ça et là dans les rues, et la montagne regagnait des couleurs et de la vie.

C'était le genre de détails agréables qui passaient complètement inaperçus aux yeux de Ryûga. Yeux déjà plein de colère et assombris par des réflexions qui le portait vers les berges de la rivière, juché sur son scooter. Il avait fait des détours, et était désormais sûr que la voiture grise qui était à quelques mètres derrière lui le suivait. Inconsciemment, il accéléra, tourna brusquement au coin d'une rue.

Tomba face à une silhouette qui traversait la route.

Dans un réflexe, un braqua son guidon, freina, fit une embardée sur le trottoir et se trouva éjecté de son véhicule. Il s'écrasa sur le bitume et le cri apeuré qui retentit ne fut pas le sien.

–Oh mon... Ryûga ? Ça va ? Tu m'entends ?

Il ferma les yeux en grognant, une douleur pénible courant le long de son bras gauche. Puis les rouvrit pour découvrir une fille brune aux grands yeux gris inquiets braqués sur lui.

Dans son dos, un crissement de pneus et le bruit de portières qui claquent lui firent tourner la tête. Merde.

* * *

 ** _Notes :_**

 _-La Golden Week est une semaine début mai, qui est un enchaînement de jours fériés au Japon. Notamment les 3,4 et 5 mai qui célèbrent, dans l'ordre, le jour de la Constitution de 1947, le jour de la Nature et le jour des Enfants. Ces 3 jours sont précédents de la commémoration de la fête d'anniversaire de l'Empereur Shouwa, le 29 avril. C'est un jour de fête national. Cette année par exemple, la Golden week s'étend du vendredi 29 avril au jeudi 5 mai (certains font le pont jusqu'au dimanche 8 mai). Pendant cette période, les Japonais en profitent beaucoup pour voyager._  
 _- Suwa, et le lac du même nom se trouvent dans la préfecture de Nagano au même titre que Komagane. Le lac Suwa est assez connu, il y a beaucoup de temples et de sentiers de randonnées autour. _

* * *

**_Anecdotes d'écriture :_**

 _-Le passage que j'ai écris entre Kyoya et Ginga était pour dépeindre un peu d'avantage la relation qu'ils entretiennent, mais aussi parce que Ginga a tendance à être réduit à l'idiot de service. Je crois qu'on oublie souvent que Ginga est un personnage qui malgré ses gags (souvent involontaires) dans la série, est aussi intelligent et observateur, surtout lorsque ça concerne ses amis. Bien sûr il n'a pas le même esprit que Hyoma ou Yû, mais à sa façon, je crois qu'il sait juger les choses et les situations, et je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop le sous-estimer. Après tout, il est le coeur de leur groupe d'amis._

 _-En écrivant le souvenir entre Hana et Tsubasa, à un moment je me suis demandée "mais est ce qu'on peut vraiment se souvenir d'une rencontre si brève ?". J'ai une mémoire qui fonctionne assez étrangement, et je suis capable de me souvenir de détails dans des scènes que j'ai vécu enfant, mais pas de ce que j'ai mangé il y a deux jours... au final je me suis dis que ça importait peu ^^_


	7. 06 Or et argent

**Avant-propos :**

Ce chapitre m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! J'ai écris le squelette du chapitre en une journée, mais il m'a fallu des semaines pour finalement être satisfaite du résultat final ! Je suis toujours au Japon et le tremblement de terre n'a pas eu raison de moi ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Réponse à** **Lilicastagnette :** _Encore une fois, merci de laisser des reviews à chaque lecture, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça fait plaisir de savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent ! Concernant les "self" au Japon, en réalité très peu de collèges et lycées ont de self à proprement parler. Mais il arrive que certains établissement aient des réfectoires, où il se vend simplement des sandwichs, des petits bains, des bouteilles d'eau, etc, etc. Les élèves apportent souvent eux même leur nourriture, l'achète en chemin, voire parfois la cuisine en classe. Car oui, les Japonais ont eu l'intelligence de donner des cours "d'économie domestique/arts ménagers", où les élèves apprennent à cuisiner, à coudre, à s'occuper d'un bébé. Et je trouve ça franchement cool !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6. Or et argent**

–Les garçons, si vous avez autant d'énergie pour courir, venez plutôt nous aider !

Kyoya et Tsubasa déposèrent les bûches de bois qu'ils portaient dans la cuisine traditionnelle de la vieille maison qu'ils s'apprêtaient à occuper pour la semaine. Madoka et Hyoma entrèrent à leur tour, les bras chargés de sacs de course, pendant que la voix exaspérée de Hikaru retentissait pour la troisième fois dans la pièce d'à côté, pestant contre Yû et Masamune qui faisaient une visite expresse de la maison en parcourant **toutes** les pièces au pas de course. Le grand-père de Hyoma, un grand homme maigre aux yeux d'un bleu encore plus glacé que ceux de son petit-fils, entra en discutant avec Ginga, leva un moment les yeux au plafond en entendant les pas précipités à l'étage, puis sourit en assurant aux adolescents de faire comme chez eux, avant de se retirer dans une des nombreuses pièces de la maison.  
Kenta, Yû, Madoka et Hyoma se chargèrent par la suite d'installer les futon pour tout le monde pendant que Benkei préparait la liste des repas de la semaine. Pour une raison obscure, Masamune et Ginga se lancèrent dans un nouveau défi, qui consistait à faire le plus de ricochet sur la surface incroyablement bleue et calme du lac. Kyoya, Hikaru et Tsubasa les suivirent des yeux, tous trois assis sous la véranda.

Un étrange silence s'installa. Les trois adolescents se fréquentaient, mais n'avaient pas de liens très forts les uns envers les autres. Hikaru avait un tempérament vif malgré son respect de l'ordre et des règles, et par le passé elle avait eu quelques disputes un peu houleuses avec Kyoya. Tsubasa pour sa part, s'entendait bien avec la jeune fille, mais ses échanges avec le garçon aux cheveux verts étaient réduits au strict minimum. Quelque part, tous les deux savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas, et ne seraient jamais sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils n'avaient simplement aucune raison de se confronter l'un à l'autre, ainsi leur relation restait purement polie.

Il y avait bien une chose qui les liait tous. Mais ça... ils préféraient l'oublier.

L'esprit de Hikaru dévia inconsciemment vers Koma, vers la salle de classe où tous les trois, tour à tour, avaient été mis à terre par Ryûga. Elle se rendit compte en inspirant une bouffée d'air à plein poumons, qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie si calme. Comme si l'ombre des souvenirs qui plainait sur eux à Koma s'était effacée.

Elle esquissa un sourire lorsque le vent fit tinter la clochette suspendue au dessus d'eux. Le printemps revenait, un renouveau qui allait enfin remplacer les feuilles mortes de l'automne précédent par des bougeons prêts à éclore. C'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Oublier. Et tout reprendre.

XXX

Ryûga se releva d'un bond. En face de lui, la mine perdue de celle qu'il avait failli percuter, derrière, la voiture grise qui le filait depuis qu'il était sorti d'un magasin de musique en centre ville. Ravalant un grondement quand son bras gauche endoloris tira sur le guidon de son scooter, il fit violemment tourner la clé sur le contact. Au troisième essai, le moteur se mit en route. Deux hommes étaient sortis de la voiture, il entendit son prénom claquer dans l'air.

 _«Si vous croyez que je vais venir avec vous...»_ pensa-t-il en enfourchant la selle de son engin.

Il croisa le regard de la fille brune. Jeta un œil aux deux hommes qui avaient bondi en le voyant démarrer son scooter. Sans réfléchir, il étendit le bras, (encore le gauche, bordel!) agrippa le poignet de la fille.

–Grimpe !

Il attendit à peine de sentir deux bras s'enrouler sur sa taille et fonça. Au bruit de moteur dans son dos, il sut que ses poursuivants étaient retournés à leur voiture. Grinçant des dents, il bifurqua dans une ruelle étroite, puis dans une autre, prit une rue en sens interdit. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait les semer.

–À droite !

La voix dans son oreille fut si vive qu'il obéit immédiatement. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il réalisa que sa passagère involontaire était penchée par dessus son épaule, yeux fixés sur la route.

–Prends la deuxième à gauche.

–Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

Il entendit distinctement un claquement de langue agacé près de son oreille.

–Deuxième à gauche. Maintenant !

Il tourna.

–Va vers la sortie nord est.

–Non. Avec une seule route ils vont nous rattraper.

–Fais moi confiance. Une fois qu'on aura passé la rivière ils ne pourront pas nous rattraper.

Ryûga jeta un bref coup d'œil à la fille, regrettant déjà de l'avoir embarquée avec lui, et se retint de lui rétorquer qu'ils étaient sur un scooter et leurs poursuivants en voiture. Il fixa de nouveau son regard devant lui et pris une fois de plus un virage serré, réfléchissant aussi vite que possible sur la route à prendre pour semer définitivement le véhicule derrière eux.

Le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles et la distance entre eux et la voiture sombre diminuait à chaque instant.

–Ryûga. La rivière. Fais moi confiance.

Il grinça des dents, secoua la tête, tourna à gauche.

Leur fuite durait. Il était quasiment sûr qu'ils étaient sur la route depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Et chaque fois qu'il pensait réussir à semer leurs poursuivants, leur voiture réapparaissait au croisement suivant.

Il jura entre ses dents. Et fonça vers le pont de la rivière Tennyu.

XXX

–À droite. À droite ! Là !

Le scooter fit une embardée et Ryûga donna un grand coup d'épaule vers l'arrière.

–Reste assise bordel !

Ils étaient sortis du centre ville et roulaient sur une route en ligne droite, mais la voiture grise avait disparu de leur vue, probablement parce que leurs poursuivants avaient dû emprunter une autre route que le petit pont sur lequel ils s'étaient engagés pour traverser la rivière. Le lycéen pouvait mettre sa main à couper que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'ils ne soient de nouveau rattrapés. Il s'engagea sur le petit chemin dissimulé par les arbres et il sentit les doigts de sa passagère se détendre sur ses épaules qu'elle avait agrippé. Le sentier plat se transforma en pente et Ryûga dû forcer sur le moteur. Finalement ils arrivèrent aux pieds d'escaliers étroits en pierre et descendirent du scooter précipitamment. Ryûga le poussa sur le bas côté, le dissimulant le plus possible aux yeux de quiconque passerait. La brune grimpa quelques marches avant de se retourner, dévisageant son compagnon de fuite. Il fronça les sourcils et s'engagea sur les escaliers à sa suite.  
Quand ils arrivèrent aux abords d'un temple, elle lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle emprunta un petit chemin dallé et ils se retrouvèrent seuls face à une petite source d'eau qui coulait dans un calme qui jurait avec ce qu'ils venaient juste de vivre.  
–Alors ? s'enquit finalement la brune après un moment à observer la surface de l'eau.  
–Alors quoi ? gronda Ryûga d'une voix rauque et agacée.

–Qu'est ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

Elle sut tout de suite qu'elle aurait dû se taire. Le regard doré de Ryûga la transperça et elle arrêta de respirer un court instant.

Le lycéen pour sa part, sentait le peu de patience qu'il détenait encore s'évaporer à une vitesse effarante. Et l'athmosphère zen du lieu où ils se trouvaient ni changeait rien.

–D'accord, oublie ma question ! Je suis Hana Uotani au fait.

–Je sais. s'agaça-t-il. C'est toi qui passe ton temps à foutre des bouts de papiers dans mon casier...

Il sembla la prendre de court mais elle se reprit et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en rétorquant :

–Parce que tu passes ton temps à les jeter sans même les lire.

–Peut être parce que je veux que tu me foutes la paix ?

Ils se toisèrent un moment, yeux dans les yeux, or contre argent. Pendant un court mais net instant, Ryûga se souvint avoir déjà vu de tels yeux quelque part, longtemps auparavant. L'image floue d'un grand chalet, d'une course sous un ciel d'été étoilé, deux mains liées, des yeux gris, profonds...

–On peut passer la soirée à se fixer, moi ça ne me dérange pas, je dors ici de toute façon. finit par soupirer la brune.

Ryûga haussa un sourcil, jeta un oeil autour de lui. Le toit du temple derrière les arbres, le bassin et les carpes qui y nageaient silencieusement.

–Je dors au temple. se sentit obligée de préciser la jeune fille devant son expression perplexe.

Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une minute, il lui lança un regard sceptique.

–Et peut être que si tu acceptais d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire, tu serais moins surpris par la situation.

–Elle m'intéresse pas ta "situation". rétorqua-t-il immédiatement.

Hana souffla bruyamment par le nez.

–Je viens de te sauver la mise, tu peux au moins écouter ce que j'ai à te dire non ?

Ryûga croisa les bras sur son torse, et ses yeux s'étrécirent.

–Me sauver la mise ? Tu as déboulé sur la route et j'ai failli te percuter pauvre idiote.

–Oui parce que TU roulais beaucoup trop vite !

Le jeune ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais s'interrompit. Pourquoi était-il en train de se lancer dans une dispute stupide avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait même pas. C'était idiot et ses nerfs étaient déjà assez malmenés comme ça. Il soupira, passablement énervé, et tourna les talons.

–Attend !

Une main agrippa son poignet, et il la repoussa d'un geste brusque.

–Putain mais tu vas me foutre la paix oui ?

Des bruits de pas précipités et des éclats de voix l'empêchèrent d'obtenir une réponse. D'un même mouvement, les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête en direction du bruit.

–Merde.

–Au temple ! déclara Hana.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui se saisit de son poignet. Il était si fin qu'il pensa le briser en la retenant.

–Ils vont forcément chercher là bas.

Il la relâcha et partit à grandes enjambées vers les escaliers. Les deux adolescents dévalèrent les marches le plus discrètement possible jusqu'au scooter. Ryûga s'accroupit près de l'engin, tendant l'oreille, attentif au moindre bruit.

–Je ne te comprends pas Ryûga. Si je t'embête comme ça pourquoi tu m'as fait monter sur ton scooter pour commencer ? chuchota Hana, de peur de se faire remarquer.

–Ces mecs là ne sont pas le genre de personne avec qui tu apprécies avoir une discussion, répondit-il sur le même ton sans lui accorder un regard.

Lorsque les voix des ses poursuivants se firent suffisamment faibles, il se leva prestement, poussa son véhicule sur le chemin, et démarra le moteur. Il enfourcha le scooter et grimaça en voyant la pente pleine de graviers qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre. S'il ne dérapait pas dans la descente, il serait chanceux...

Il saisit le guidon plus fermement, tourna la poignée et au dernier moment, se retourna vers Hana qui se tenait toujours là, l'air perdu.

–Bouge.

Elle le regarda, surprise, puis ses yeux semblèrent s'éclairer. Un sourire vainqueur fleurit sur ses lèvres et elle fit un pas vers lui.

Quand les hommes qui les suivaient arrivèrent sur le petit chemin qui menait au temple, Hana et Ryûga s'étaient échappés, la jeune fille agrippée au conducteur, ses longs cheveux fouettant son visage pendant que le plus âgé dardait ses yeux dorés sur la route devant lui.

XXX

 _Quel con._

 _Non mais quel con._ se répétait Ryûga tout en versant du café fumant dans un mug.

–Tu as du sucre ?

–Non.

 _Quel putain de crétin._ s'insulta-t-il un fois de plus en faisant le tour du petit bar de cuisine pour trouver Hana Uotani assise sur son canapé avec une tasse à la main.

Ils avaient traversé la ville à une vitesse qui dépassait celle autorisée par les panneaux de signalisation, mais ç'avait été le moindre de leur tracas. Ryûga avait roulé le plus possible, faisant des détours, s'assurant qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Si ses poursuivants étaient bien envoyés par l'homme qu'il avait en tête (et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il en serait autrement) il avait tout intérêt à prendre ses précautions pour ne pas être trouvé.

Il avait donc fini par revenir à son appartement, avait garé son scooter au parking sous-terrain pour être sûr de ne pas le faire repérer, et s'était enfermé chez lui... avec Uotani sur ses talons.

Hana observait l'appartement avec une sorte de curiosité enfantine. L'endroit n'était pas très grand, le minimum pour cuisiner, une table basse, un canapé, un placard entrouvert qui laissait apercevoir un futon rangé négligemment, une porte qui menait sûrement à la salle de bain. Dans un coin, des cartons d'où sortaient des feuilles et des cahiers, dans l'entrée des paires de chaussures en vrac, une guitare rouge vif à côté du canapé. Aucune décoration sur les murs blancs, un étrange sentiment de vide.

Elle lança un regard furtif à Ryûga qui semblait pester tout seul, adossé au bar de la cuisine en buvant son café, et trempa ses lèvres dans sa tasse pour avaler une gorgée du breuvage, avant de grimacer.

–C'est amer. se plaignit-elle.

–C'est du café. rétorqua immédiatement son hôte.

–Je n'aime pas le café sans sucre.

–Ne bois pas alors.

–...

–...

Les deux lycéens soupirèrent de concert. Un long silence s'installa, Ryûga finit son café, nettoya sa tasse, puis vint s'asseoir dans le canapé, et s'alluma une cigarette qu'il avait attrapé dans le paquet posé sur la table basse. Hana fronça les sourcils.

–Tu fumes à l'intérieur ?

–...

–C'est pas très sain...

–Je suis chez moi que je sache, je fais encore ce que je veux. aboya-t-il en jetant un regard noir à la jeune fille.

–Moi aussi je suis chez toi... marmonna-t-elle en se levant pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

–Et tu ferais mieux de te casser.

–Pardon ? C'est toi qui m'a entraîné avec toi ! Et puis sérieusement, on peut savoir pourquoi t'étais suivis par des mecs qui ont des têtes de mafieux ?

–J't'en pose des questions.

–Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, JE suis concernée aussi maintenant !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsqu'il se leva brusquement, sa cigarette toujours au bout des doigts, et l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise pour la tirer violemment à quelques centimètres de son visage.

–Va falloir que tu arrêtes de me faire chier. Je suis pas patient et t'a déjà dépasser les bornes. Maintenant casse-toi.

Il la relâcha, s'attendant à la voir prendre la fuite, mais elle ne bougea pas, ses yeux gris plongés dans les siens.

–Casse-toi, répéta-t-il dans un grondement sourd. Ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter.

–Quoi, tu vas me frapper peut-être ? Vas-y, si ça te détend. J'ai connu pire.

La colère de Ryûga se figea dans l'air. Il n'y avait aucune provocation dans les mots de son invitée indésirable. Elle semblait juste évoquer les faits comme si ça ne la concernait pas. Mais plus que ça, ce qui le perturba vraiment furent les souvenirs brumeux d'une salle de classe, et des yeux qui le fixaient. Des yeux violets, dorés, bleus. Hana sembla apercevoir le moment de faiblesse et se glissa dans la faille.

–Je veux juste... juste que tu écoutes un moment ce que je veux te dire. Ensuite je te jure que je m'en vais.

Il porta la cigarette à sa bouche, tira un long moment dessus, puis recracha la fumée dans le visage de son interlocutrice avec lenteur avant de la libérer de sa poigne, et murmura avec agacement :

–Putain, t'es chiante comme fille.

Elle soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et grimaça quand ses doigts tirèrent sur des mèches emmêlées.

–Ecoute Ryûga. J'ai bien compris que tu n'étais pas la personne la plus sociable du monde...

Le sourcil gauche du jeune homme tressauta, et elle se hâta d'ajouter :

–Mais aujourd'hui tu es la seule personne vers qui je peux me tourner.

Elle se tut et fixa son interlocuteur, comme en attente d'une confirmation qu'elle pouvait continuer. Quand le silence oppressant de Ryûga commença à s'éterniser, elle reprit quand même:

–Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas bien, (Ryûga renifla avec dédain) mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Je suis la sœur de Tôya. Je sais que ça remonte à plusieurs années mais tu te souviens de lui pas vrai ? Pas très grand, brun, coupe au carré, yeux gris. La semaine à la montagne, tu te souviens ? D'ailleurs–

Sans s'en rendre compte, elles'était mise à marcher de long en large dans l'appartement en faisant de grands gestes qui s'accéléraient avec son débit de parole. Assis sur le canapé, Ryûga la fixait, toujours silencieux alors qu'elle continuait dans sa lancée.

–...Et à ce moment il t'a frappé et vous vous êtes battus. Tu te rappelles ? ... Je sais que pendant un moment vous vous envoyiez des lettres après le séjour. Mais... il...

La voix de la jeune file s'éteignit soudain et elle arrêta de s'agiter.

–Mais Tôya et moi avons été placés dans des familles différentes. Et... on n'a presque pas eu de contact depuis. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il s'est enfui de chez lui et qu'il est dans les environs de Komatsu... alors je...

–Finis ta putain d'explication, qu'on en finisse ! s'impatienta Ryûga.

Dans un nouveau soupir, Hana se laissa tomber en tailleur sur le sol de l'appartement.

–Dans la dernière lettre qu'il m'a envoyé, il m'a dit qu'il savait que tu étais à Komatsu. Alors j'ai pensé que tu saurais comment m'aider à le trouver.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, mais fut rapidement obligée de baisser les yeux, incapable de supporter l'intensité des iris dorées qui semblaient la juger. Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, la voix rauque du lycéen perça le silence.

–J'ai rien à voir avec vos histoires de famille d'accord ? On ne se connaît pas, alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de sortir de chez moi et d'arrêter de me harceler. Compris ?

-Mais...

-Dehors. Maintenant.

Elle souffla bruyamment par le nez et se mordit la lèvre pour supprimer une insulte ou un sanglot. Elle se releva et, raide comme une planche, se dirigea vers la porte. Elle mis ses chaussures en silence, toujours sous le regard de braise de Ryûga, et juste avant de sortir, lui cracha au visage :

-Tu étais son meilleur ami.

Et la porte claqua derrière elle.

XXX

Hana posa le pied sur la première marche menant au temple avec une lassitude extrême. Elle se sentait vide. Vide et épuisée. Enfin, elle avait pu lui parler. Elle avait pu parler à Ryûga et il l'avait écouté en silence, assit sur son canapé comme un roi, dos droit et jambes croisées, avec son regard brûlant qui ne la lâchait pas. Elle avait pu lui parler mais n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir avancé. Pire, s'était comme si elle avait reculé. Bon sang elle **avait** reculé ! Sans son aide, elle ignorait si elle pourrait s'en sortir.

Elle grimpa les dernières marches. Le crépuscule baignait les alentours du temple de ses ombres et Hana soupira. Elle allait devoir s'excuser auprès des moines pour l'intrusion de leurs poursuivants plus tôt dans la journée. Et s'ils la questionnait, elle devrait mentir. Encore.

La jeune fille se figea. Là devant le temple, deux hommes en costard noir attendaient. L'un d'eux l'aperçu et fit un mouvement dans sa direction. "Fuis" souffla une petite voix dans sa tête. Elle fit volte face et descendit les marches en courant.

Elle entendit quelqu'un lui dire de s'arrêter et accéléra. Elle sauta la dernière volée de marches, s'engagea dans la pente, trébucha à cause de sa vitesse, se reprit et courut de plus belle.

XXX

Il faisait nuit quand elle atteignit la ville. Sa plus grande crainte avait été d'être repérée sur la grande route de campagne qui reliait le temple au centre ville. Elle avait marché dans les champs, courbée la plupart du temps, se figeant dès qu'elle entendait une voiture approcher. Maintenant elle était dans le quartier est, en sueur et épuisée, sans nulle part où aller.

Hana se laissa tomber sur un trottoir à l'abris des regards, et reprit son souffle. Après un moment, elle réorganisa ses pensées.

 _« Ok, du calme. Ces gars étaient forcément ceux qui nous ont poursuivit aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'ils pensaient que Ryûga allait revenir au temple ? ... c'est idiot. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils me voudraient... Bon sang. Je ne peux pas y retourner, mais si je reste sans bouger ils risquent de me retrouver... Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi non plus... »_

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, un tic qu'elle avait développé au fil du temps sans trop s'en rendre compte. Sa tête heurta ses genoux, elle souffla longuement.

Premièrement, bouger.

Deux heures plus tard, ses jambes menaçaient de la lâcher. Elle errait dans la ville, longeant les murs, les yeux partout alors qu'autour d'elle, la vie nocturne battait son plein. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix un peu faible appeler :

-Eh petite. Petite !

Elle fit face au vieil homme assit sur les marches d'un izakaya, une bière à la main et un sourire aux dents jaunâtres s'étalant sur son visage.

-Oui toi. continua l'inconnu. Qu'est ce qu'une gamine fait seule dans les rues à cette heure ci ? On dirait un chaton perdu. Tu n'as pas d'endroit où dormir ou quoi ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Comment... Elle se reprit et plaça un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Tout juste... est-ce que vous lisez dans les pensées ?

Le vieil homme éclata d'un rire rauque et usé, et bu une gorgée de bière avant de répondre.

-Tout se sait dans les rues petite. Un chat est venu me dire qu'il t'avait vu chercher ton chemin.

Hana haussa un sourcil, pas vraiment sûre de comprendre ce que l'homme racontait. Ce dernier se leva, épousseta son pantalon d'un main, avala de nouveau une rasade d'alcool et déclara :

-Si tu cherches un endroit où dormir, suis-moi.

L'adolescente n'en revenait pas. Elle hésita un instant, se demandant si c'était vraiment prudent, puis lui emboîta finalement le pas.

Sur le trottoir d'en face, baignée dans les ombres des bâtiments, une silhouette immobile la regarda s'éloigner, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le vieil homme qui menait la marche se retourna un court instant, fit un petit signe de la main, pouce levé. Pour toute réponse, l'inconnu fit une révérence. Puis il leva les bras au dessus de sa tête, s'étira et s'éloigna en fredonnant " _Nakinasai, warainasai_ \- Pleures si tu le veux, ris si tu le veux. _Itsuno hika, itsuno hika_ -Un jour, oui un jour. _Hana o sakasouyo_ \- éclosons comme des fleurs."

XXX

Hana fut assez déboussolée quand au matin elle se réveilla et se redressa en sursaut, ne reconnaissant pas le plafond du temple. Il lui fallu quelques instants pour se rappeler qu'elle était en fait à l'étage d'un vieux restaurant traditionnel au cœur de la ville. Enroulée dans une couverture à même le sol aux côtés de six autres personnes, elle avait dormi comme une pierre.

Elle se rappela du vieil homme qui l'avait conduit ici, expliquant que les sans abris de la ville avaient plusieurs points de rassemblement pour passer les nuits au chaud, et le soutien de certains habitants, comme la propriétaire du restaurant, un dame d'une cinquantaine d'année qui laissait dormir à l'étage tous ceux qui se présentaient à sa porte.

Elle pris le temps d'étirer son corps engourdi, replia les couvertures soigneusement. Assise en tailleur sur le sol, elle s'accorda un moment pour réfléchir calmement à la situation mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une solution qui lui convenait. Retourner au temple n'était pas une alternative. Elle ne connaissait pas le motif de ceux qui la cherchait, et ils pouvaient très bien encore l'attendre là bas. Elle avait eu de la chance pour cette nuit là, mais si elle continuait à simplement marcher en ville, elle finirait forcément par se faire repérer. Quoi faire... quoi faire ? Une légère frappe contre la porte de la pièce la sortit de ses pensées.

-Oui ?

Le visage lumineux d'une petite femme au corps recroquevillé sur ses années apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte. Hana reconnue sans peine le sourire apaisant de la cuisinière du restaurant alors qu'elle s'avançait vers elle. La vieille dame avait insisté la veille pour qu'elle mange absolument quelque chose avant de se coucher, et elle devait reconnaître que le curry qu'elle lui avait offert était délicieux.

La femme commença à lui parler de tout et rien, demandant si elle avait bien dormi, si elle avait faim, où est-ce qu'elle allait, si elle avait vu le beau temps qu'il faisait dehors, si elle voulait un peigne pour ses cheveux, et Hana se laissa bercer par le ton chaleureux, répondant avec un petit sourire, sereine malgré la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

XXX

Deux jours après la course poursuite, Ryûga se sentait plus fatigué que jamais. Il savait – oh oui il savait – qui était à l'origine de tout ça. Il imaginait sans peine la silhouette osseuse dans un costard d'un violet immonde, cheveux noirs peignés vers l'arrière, et un sourire, ce sourire de fouine, insupportable, dangereux, méprisant, omniprésent. Il voyait très bien les lunettes posées sur le nez aquilin de cet enfoiré. Doji. Tout était son oeuvre, indéniablement.

Enfoncé dans son canapé avec une tasse de café noir, il passa une main sur son visage comme pour chasser ses sombres pensées. En vain. Pour couronner le tout, le souvenir de Hana Uotani s'insinua sournoisement dans son esprit.

Tôya... Il était resté silencieux, mais le nom avait retentit dans sa mémoire comme une alarme stridente. Cette foutue "semaine de vacance à la montagne" avec le centre. L'échange avec les enfants d'un autre orphelinat et ce gosse, cet insupportable gamin de deux ans de moins que lui qui parlait fort et hurlait en silence, simplement avec les yeux. Tôya et son sourire inaltérable, et ses doigts qui se serraient sur son poignet quand il l'entraînait dehors en pleine nuit pour explorer la montagne, et ses chansons qu'il fredonnait pour endormir sa sœur, et son air sérieux lorsqu'il disait _"bien sûr qu'on est amis"_. Son air rieur lorsqu'il avait murmuré _"Et si on courait pour qu'ils ne nous rattrapent jamais..."_.

Mais maintenant il regrettait presque de n'avoir rien dit d'autre. Ce qu'avait raconté Uotani n'avait aucun sens, tout était trop vague, trop incomplet. Il aurait voulu s'en moquer mais si elle disait vrai, si elle était la sœur de Tôya (d'ailleurs, il n'avait bizarrement pas le souvenir qu'il l'ait jamais appelé Hana), si Tôya était là, tout était trop étrange.

Trop de problèmes survenaient en même temps et Ryûga n'avait pas la patience pour tout gérer. Ne pouvait-on pas lui foutre la paix, définitivement ?

Il posa sa tasse sur la table basse devant lui et étendit le bras jusqu'à son paquet de cigarette. Il avait un bleu qui s'étalait sur son avant-bras gauche là où il était tombé, mais rien de plus. Rien de grave. Tant mieux, il haïssait la pensée même de devoir mettre un pied dans un hôpital.

Un grognement frustré remonta dans sa gorge en voyant que son paquet était vide. Il se leva péniblement, saisit sa veste en cuir et son portefeuille sur le comptoir du petit bar, et sortit sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte à clé.

Il n'avait pas fait vingt mètres dehors qu'il regretta aussitôt d'avoir bougé de son canapé.

Hana Uotani était devant lui.

XXX

–C'était la meilleure Golden Week de toute ma vie !

En réponse au ton enjoué de Ginga, la tête de Hyoma bascula vers l'arrière et heurta le dossier de son siège dans un bruit mou. Ils étaient dans le train du retour, et il se sentait à bout de forces. Sur les sièges de la rangée d'en face, Hikaru fixait le paysage d'un air absent, et Madoka s'était endormie, la tête contre l'épaule de Tsubasa qui lisait un livre, avachit sur son propre siège, l'air épuisé.

Ils avaient passé une excellente semaine, c'était vrai. Ils étaient allés se promener en montagne, avaient visité la ville, fait le tour du lac, s'étaient baignés dans les sources chaudes. Il y avait eu des parties de foot, de cartes, un tournoi de jeu vidéo et un autre de ping-pong. Beaucoup de nourriture, quelques fous rires. Les filles avaient chuchoté des secrets dans la chambre qu'elles partageaient, Yû et Ginga avaient tenté de sociabilisé Kyoya, Masamune avait convaincu Benkei et Kenta de faire un concours de pompes, Tsubasa s'était souvent éclipsé pour se promener seul, et Hyoma avait lu quatre livres.

Mais bon sang, vivre une semaine entière en compagnie de survoltés comme Ginga ou Masamune était probablement une des choses les plus épuisantes que Hyoma ait pu expérimenter jusque là. Après toutes ces années à fréquenter le rouquin, il se demandait encore où il trouvait toute cette énergie.

–Il faut qu'on fasse plus de sorties comme ça !

–Pitié non. marmonna Kyoya de là où il était.

Kenta, qui était assit à côté de Benkei, se pencha pour tenter d'apercevoir la tête du râleur. Il avait le front contre la vitre, mais le plus jeune aurait juré surprendre un sourire furtif sur ses lèvres.

Malgré l'épuisement général, l'atmosphère dans le groupe était détendue. La rentrée avait été éprouvante, plus pour certains que pour d'autres, mais cette semaine de vacances semblait avoir apaisée les esprits pour un temps. Peu être que c'était juste ce qu'il fallait. Du temps. Du temps pour que les blessures invisibles cicatrisent et que les souvenirs deviennent de simples ombres inoffensives. Combien de temps exactement, c'était là le problème.

XXX

Reiji entra dans la salle de classe ce lundi matin pour apercevoir Uotani affalée sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres ouvertes. Il songea un bref instant au plaisir qu'il aurait à la voir tomber et s'écraser dans la cour, et s'installa à son bureau en traînant les pieds, mais avec un sourire satisfait en voyant le dos de la lycéenne se raidir quand il passa près d'elle.

Il manquait cruellement d'occupation. Depuis la rentrée, ses échanges avec Ryûga se limitaient à quelques hochements de tête lorsqu'ils venaient à se croiser dans les couloirs, et il n'avait vraiment d'intérêt pour personne dans l'établissement...

Hormis peut être... ce magnifique collégien au visage d'ange. Hyoma.

Il passa distraitement sa langue sur ses lèvres et sourit.

Tenterait-il ? Après tout, malgré quelques imprévus de parcours, le jeune homme s'était avéré être le parfait divertissement...

XXX

Hyoma éternua en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, puis secoua la tête en fronçant le nez.

–Quoi ? demanda-t-il en réalisant que les regards de ses amis avec qui il était en pleine conversation étaient tous sur lui.

–Tu te rends compte que le premier mot qui vient à l'esprit quand on te voit éternuer c'est "adorable" n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune homme lança un regard confus à Madoka alors que Yû éclatait de rire.

–Mon appartement est grand. reprit Tsubasa pour recentrer les autres sur leur discussion en cours. Si vous voulez vraiment faire une session de révision à plusieurs, ça peut se faire chez moi.

–Je pourrai apporter à manger !

–Ginga... une session de révision n'est pas un buffet à volonté...

–Mais je ne peux pas me concentrer si je n'ai pas le ventre plein.

–Ton ventre est un trou noir, il n'est jamais plein...

–Ceci explique cela...

–Hey !

Tsubasa accompagna ses amis jusqu'au bâtiment des collégiens, puis se dirigea vers le bureau des étudiants où il était sûr de trouver Hikaru.

La fin de la Golden Week les rapprochait d'avantage des examens, et certains membres du petit groupe commençaient clairement à paniquer. Hyoma avait donc suggéré de mettre en place des révisions communes, car lui, Yû, et Tsubasa avaient d'excellents résultats. Hikaru avait promis d'aider aussi, et ils essayaient de convaincre Masamune de se joindre aux révisions, malgré l'extrême réticence de ce dernier. Kenta et Madoka avaient accueilli la proposition avec soulagement, même si Tsubasa trouvait que la seule chose dont Kenta manquait, c'était de confiance en soi. Kyoya en revanche, avait uniquement haussé les épaules, déclarant que ça ne l'intéressait pas. Et Benkei avait promis de venir s'il avait du temps libre au restaurant familial.

Le groupe de collégiens était presque arrivés jusqu'à la classe de Yû et Kenta quand Ginga sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

–Ah ! Est-ce qu'on devrait aussi inviter Uotani ?

Le "oui !" de Yû fusa à toute vitesse. Ginga passa une main dans sa nuque en souriant, et même en l'absence de Kyoya, il imaginait très bien la tête exaspérée que le collégien aurait fait en entendant sa proposition.

Madoka haussa les épaules, Hyoma souffla un "pourquoi pas". Comme aucun d'eux ne connaissait encore bien la jeune fille, tout le monde était toujours un peu réticent à sa présence, hormis Yû qui semblait avoir trouvé chez la lycéenne une nouvelle source d'amusement. Ginga lui-même n'avait aucune affection particulière pour elle, mais comme Tsubasa et Yû semblaient apprécier sa compagnie, pourquoi pas après tout.

XXX

–C'est la Golden Week qui t'a épuisé comme ça ? Tu as vu tes cernes, on dirait un panda !

Hana sourit difficilement au ton humoristique de Yû.

C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner, et elle avait accompagné Tsubasa jusqu'à la classe de Ginga, Madoka et Benkei pour qu'ils mangent tous ensembles. Tsubasa se comportait comme avant le hanami, peut être un peu plus chaleureux envers elle, et elle était infiniment reconnaissante qu'il ne cherche pas à lui poser plus de questions.

Et c'était un fait. Elle était épuisée.

–Oui... en quelques sortes... répondit elle à moitié en soupirant.

–Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Vous êtes restés en famille ?

–Hum... oui.

Elle vit Hyoma la regarder un peu trop intensément et manqua de volonté pour faire un sourire. Entre lui et Yû, elle n'avait pas de répit. Maudit soit leur perception un peu trop aiguisée.

–Hana, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as vraiment l'air épuisé... tu n'es pas malade au moins ?

Cette fois ci, le sourire vint naturellement vers Tsubasa.

–Non, non, je suis juste un peu préoccupée par quelque chose, rien d'important !

–Si tu le dis...

Elle se laissa finalement porter par les discussions des autres autour d'elle, ravie qu'ils arrêtent de la questionner. La classe où ils se trouvaient était au rez-de-chaussée, et bientôt elle se perdit dans l'observation des gens dans la cour.

Manqua de s'étouffer avec un onigiri.

–Hana ?

–Désolée, j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose d'urgent !

Elle laissa sa nourriture en plan et sortie de la salle comme une furie. Devant le portail de Koma, des hommes en costards noirs attendaient.

Elle sortit par la porte qui menait aux gymnases et pria pour pouvoir sortir par derrière. Mais là aussi, elle reconnue les costumes des hommes qui se tenaient immobiles devant la sortie. Elle ravala un cri de frustration et revint vers les bâtiments.

–Merde.

Son retour dans la salle de classe fut accueilli par un silence gênant.

–Hum... Uotani... Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

–Je...

Elle perdit son mensonge à mi-chemin en voyant que les hommes à l'entrée avaient désormais franchi le portail et se dirigeaient vers les bâtiments.

 _Du calme. Koma est grand. Tu peux te cacher. Les probabilités qu'ils te trouvent sont minimes. Tout va bien se passer. Tout va..._

Son regard croisa celui d'un des hommes.

 _Oh génial..._

–Hana ? insista Tsubasa.

C'est à cet instant que la porte coulissante de la salle de classe s'ouvrit bruyament, laissant apparaître dans l'ouverture une silhouette intimidante.

Le regard de Ryûga se posa sur le groupe, et le temps se figea.

* * *

 _ **Notes :**_

 _-Un izakaya, pour faire simple, est l'équivalent d'un bistrot en France. Majoritairement ouverts de nuit, on y consomme des boissons alcoolisées, et on peut aussi y manger. À titre personnel, j'adore les izakaya et l'ambiance chaleureuse qui s'en dégage._  
 _-L'extrait de la chanson japonaise qui est fredonnée est un ancien chant traditionnel qui vient d'Okinawa (une île tout au sud du Japon). Elle s'appelle "Hana" et si vous voulez avoir un aperçu de ce que ça donne, vous pouvez taper ça : watch?v=Fg_ankftyUY_

 _-J'utilise le terme "rauque" pour décrire la voix de Ryûga. Si certains de vous se souviennent encore de l'anime, vous vous rappelez peut être que la voix de ce cher Ryû, était, tout au contraire, assez aiguë, et qu'elle partait en live dès qu'il avait ses crises d'hystérie flippante... Mais il se trouve que dans la version japonaise, il a une magnifique voix grave et vibrante qui le rend encore plus classe et impressionnant, et que c'est la seule chose que j'ai en tête quand j'écris. Allez voir cet extrait, mon préféré de Ryûga (tapez you-tu.-be devant, en enlevant les tirets bien sûr) /2TATzOiYvF8?t=565_

 _-Je ne m'attarde pas là dessus, mais la société japonaise accorde une importance énorme au parcourt scolaire. Si tu veux le meilleur boulot, tu dois viser le meilleur collège, le meilleur lycée, la meilleure université. Inutile de vous dire que la pression sur les élèves est extrêmement haute et que les examens sont très importants pour eux._

 _-Au cas où certains me feraient remarquer qu'on n'envoie plus beaucoup de lettres et qu'un mail est plus pratique... tout à son importance... je n'en dirai pas plus_

* * *

 _ **Anecdote d'écriture :**_  
 _-Ce chapitre a été énormément centré sur Ryûga et Hana, et je me suis attaquée à un cas difficile : la personnalité de Ryûga. C'est un personnage qui a mine de rien une grande évolution dans la série originale, mais aussi dans mon coeur (où il est passé de la haine à l'amour). Comme il a été l'antagoniste au début, et qu'il n'a jamais été amical et toujours très violent dans ses actes, on a tendance à le dépeindre comme quelqu'un de très sanguin, violent, sans patience, toujours à hurler sur les autres, etc, etc, etc... Et je veux vraiment réussir à montrer que Ryûga, s'il est assez cru dans son langage et rustre dans ses gestes, n'est pas aussi impulsif qu'on le dit. Il n'est pas patient et est violent, mais il y a aussi une certaine froideur et distance chez lui, quand chez Kyoya par exemple, c'est plus un tempérament de feu et un désir de confrontation constant qui prennent le dessus._


	8. 07 Le nœud du problème

**Avant-propos :**

J'ai passé 4 mois à galérer sur la dernière partie du chapitre avant de finalement l'effacer hier soir pour la remplacer par autre chose et de tout boucler en 2h... mon fonctionnement d'écriture me désespère.

* * *

 **Réponse à lilicastagnette :** _Merci à toi de toujours laisser de longues reviews, de prendre le temps de me faire part de tes impressions et de ton enthousiasme, j'ai toujours un grand sourire en lisant ! Et effectivement, ça se sent, tu es passionnée en ce qui concerne Ryûga. J'en suis ravie, c'est vraiment un personnage intéressant et profond, que j'ai toujours beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. À propos de Beyblade en général, c'est vrai que c'est à la base un dessin animé "pour enfants" mais depuis la réécriture de temps et temps je retourne voir certains épisodes pour des références et, quand on prend le temps de se pencher dessus, on se rend compte que tous les personnages sont vraiment plus intéressants et complexes qu'ils ne peuvent le paraître à première vue, et c'est ce qui est génial. J'espère continuer de te faire plaisir et d'écrire un Ryûga à la hauteur de tes attentes ! Comme toujours, merci ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7. Le nœud du problème**

 _Le souffle qui franchit ses lèvres est chaud, irrégulier, bruyant. Son cœur bat trop fort, trop vite, et cogne contre sa poitrine douloureusement. Ses oreilles bourdonnent et sa vision est floue. Il entend des voix autour de lui, est vaguement conscient d'ouvrir la bouche pour hurler. Dans son champ de vision, une fille au sol, mais les longues mèches de cheveux argentés qu'il tire d'une main ne sont pas les siennes. Il perd la notion de l'espace et du temps, toutes les sensations sont altérées. Dans des soubresauts de conscience, il reconnaît le visage de son adversaire qu'il met à terre, et sa voix brisée lorsqu'il lui déboîte l'épaule. C'est à peine s'il est encore conscient de ses propres gestes. Il a chaud. Depuis quand a-t-il un couteau en main ? Un autre hurlement de douleur, mais cette fois la personne à genoux devant lui a des yeux bleus plein de haine. Il sent le monde autour de lui s'effacer dans la douleur. On s'empare de lui et brusquement... tout disparaît._

La sensation des ongles s'enfonçant dans sa paume extirpa Ryûga de ses souvenirs et il inspira bruyamment, réalisant qu'il avait arrêté de respirer pendant un instant. Il avait eu le pressentiment que cette journée allait être pénible, mais là, c'était plus que ce qu'il voulait bien supporter.

En face de lui à quelques mètres, Hikaru, Tsubasa et Kyoya le fixaient. Son regard passa sur eux et sur le reste de leurs amis avec lenteur, personne ne détourna le regard, comme englués eux aussi dans le passé. Puis ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Hana Uotani.

Elle haussa un sourcil, puis tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, et de nouveau vers lui. Il regarda à son tour dehors. Il avait vu les hommes arriver devant Koma et hésiter un moment à l'entrée avant de franchir le portail. Ils n'étaient pas censés avoir le droit de pénétrer dans l'établissement, mais apparemment, c'était une règle qu'ils avaient décidé d'omettre. Et il ne comptait pas les attendre assit à son bureau.

D'un brusque mouvement de tête, il fit signe à Hana et fit volte-face. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçu Ginga Hakane qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, une main sur le bras tremblant de Tategami qui semblait prêt à bondir.

–Ry... Attend, Ryûga !

Hana l'attrapa par l'épaule et il s'entendit gronder. Il détestait qu'on le touche. Il se dégagea brusquement.

–Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? continua la brune sans se soucier de son rejet.

–Me tirer d'ici. marmonna-t-il en marchant à grandes enjambées vers la cour.

Hana suivit le mouvement en trottinant, trop préoccupée par la situation pour réaliser que Tsubasa, et toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle de classe avaient suivi le duo des yeux, sidérés.

-I... Ils se connaissent ? murmura finalement Kenta.

Loin de se détendre, l'atmosphère s'alourdit encore d'avantage quand ils échangèrent tous des regards troublés. Ginga sentit Kyoya frémir et pressa d'avantage sa main contre son bras. "Je le savais" l'entendit-il murmurer.

–Kyoya... tenta-t-il.

Le nommé pris conscience du contact des doigts du rouquin contre sa peau et se dégagea brusquement, crachant :

–C'est bon putain. J'suis pas en sucre !

Le regard blessé de Ginga lui fit prendre conscience de sa rudesse, trop tard bien sûr, la faute à son impulsivité. Un soupir lourd franchit ses lèvres et il croisa les bras sur son torse. Il songea à s'excuser, ne le fit pas. Il ne le faisait jamais. Question d'orgueil mal placé et de sentiments qu'il ne s'avouait qu'à moitié. De toute façon, la tristesse avait déjà été balayée des yeux de son ami.

Ginga détourna le regard, fixa de nouveau la porte de la salle. C'était leur première "vraie" confrontation avec Ryûga depuis la rentrée. Ils s'étaient croisés quelques fois, dans les couloirs, dans la cour, ils s'apercevaient de loin. Mais là... le regard du lycéen s'était posé sur chacun d'entre eux, sur Hikaru qui étouffait sa respiration saccadée derrière sa main, le front contre l'épaule de Hyoma pendant que Kenta lui caressait gentiment le dos, sur Tsubasa dont l'air impassible était trahi par les muscles de sa mâchoire serrée alors qu'il faisait son possible pour ne pas inquiéter Madoka et Yû à ses côtés, sur Kyoya qui ne savait faire autrement que transformer toutes ses émotions en rage pure et qui rejetait le moindre appuis qu'on lui offrait.

Brusquement, Ginga voulu rattraper Ryûga, le regarder dans les yeux et... Et lui dire quoi au juste ? Lui hurler qu'il ne pardonnerait jamais ses actes ? Lui dire de ne plus s'approcher de ses amis ? Lui balancer toutes ses fautes à la figure ? À quoi bon. Le mal était fait depuis longtemps et même si Ryûga n'était pas revenu à Koma cette année, la situation n'en aurait pas été plus simple. Alors le jeune garçon roux resta dans la salle, s'empêcha de saisir de nouveau le bras de Kyoya, et choisi d'aider ses amis du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il les regarda, et fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux : il sourit.

XXX

Ryô balada son regard sur la pile de documents sur son bureau et poussa un soupir affligé. Il se leva péniblement de son confortable fauteuil et se saisit de sa tasse de café avant de marcher vers la fenêtre à pas lents, essayant de chasser la raideur de ses muscles.

Ginga était rentré chez eux après la Golden Week avec un sourire encore plus grand qu'à l'ordinaire. La veille au soir, pendant le dîner, il lui avait raconté en détail leur séjour et avait finalement conclut :

 _« Je crois que ça a fait du bien à tout le monde. Hikaru se donne du mal pour agir de façon détachée, et je crois que Tsubasa est plus stressé qu'il n'en a l'air... Kyoya est agacé que tu n'ais pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé pour Ryuga »_

 _« J'ai comme l'impression que Kyoya est agacé par beaucoup de chose non ? »_

 _« Papa... je sais que tu veux que cette année se passe au mieux. Mais je pense qu'ils méritent des réponses. C'est tout. »_

Il n'avait pas été surpris à vrai dire. Son fils était facile à vivre, prenait les choses comme elles venaient, et voyait toujours les expériences de la vie de façon positives. Il pouvait parfois être déprimé lorsqu'il ne parvenait pas à faire ce qu'il voulait, mais trouvait toujours un moyen de tourner les situations à son avantage. Mais ses amis passaient avant tout. Pour eux il aurait pu faire absolument n'importe quoi, et la période d'hospitalisation de ses trois camarades l'avait affecté à un point que Ryô n'aurait pas cru possible.

 _« Je sais Ginga. Crois-moi, je sais. Seulement la situation actuelle n'est pas simple. J'ai mes raisons de vous laisser en dehors de tout ça. »_

 _« On est assez grand pour supporter la réalité. »_

 _« Ginga, fiston... pour cette fois je te demande de me faire confiance. »_

Ryô était préoccupé. Il voulait le meilleur pour ces jeunes, d'autant plus avec ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Il savait qu'ils lui en voulait de refuser de parler de la situation qui concernait Ryûga. Même Hyoma le regardait d'un air un peu accusateur lorsqu'il le croisait chez eux, généralement affalé sur le canapé du salon avec un livre et Ginga étalé sur ses genoux.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index et se frotta les yeux avant d'observer distraitement l'activité des élèves dans la cour. Comme c'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner, l'atmosphère était plus détendue et des bribes de discussions parvenaient jusqu'à sa fenêtre ouve-

Ryô fronça les sourcils. Un groupe de cinq hommes en costards venaient de pénétrer dans la cour, s'attirant les regards interrogateurs des élèves. Il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient, mais il avait le sentiment qu'ils n'étaient pas porteurs de bonne nouvelle.

Il quitta son bureau précipitamment après avoir posé sa tasse au milieu des dossiers qui devraient attendre encore un peu, et descendit rapidement jusque dans le hall.

–Bonjour messieurs. Vous désirez ?

Les hommes venaient de pénétrer dans le bâtiment et semblaient agacés de trouver quelqu'un sur leur passage. L'un d'eux, un homme large aux sourcils rasés, pris la parole.

–Nous sommes à la recherche de deux adolesc-

–Messieurs vous êtes dans un établissement scolaire. Si vous avez quelque chose à voir avec mes élèves, je vous demanderai de passer par moi avant toute chose.

–Vos élèves ne nous intéressent pas...

–Auquel cas je vous serais gré de partir.

–...

–Que voulez vous à ces jeunes gens ?

L'homme grogna, irrité, et fixa un point derrière Ryô. Le directeur se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir deux silhouettes disparaître au coin du mur.

–Que voulez-vous ? répéta-t-il, la voix tranchante.

Les hommes se consultèrent du regard, indécis.

–Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et ce que vous cherchez ici, mais je vous conseille de revenir sur votre décision avant que je n'estime nécessaire de prévenir la police.

L'homme qui avait jusque là parlé pour le groupe lui adressa un regard mauvais. Il sembla hésité un cours instant puis fit volte face et les autres suivirent. Ryô resta fermement planté au milieu du hall en regardant les hommes quitter Koma, puis remonta jusqu'à son bureau à pas lents. Ce faisant, il jeta un œil dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Ryûga lui rendit le regard qu'il lui lança. Ryô soupira. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça...

XXX

À la bibliothèque cet après-midi là, le silence qui régnait était plus lourd que d'ordinaire. Hyoma était plongé dans un livre, Yû brassait un paquet de carte sans vraiment prêter attention à ses gestes et Madoka fixait l'écran de son ordinateur qui s'était mis en veille depuis au moins cinq minutes. Finalement, la jeune fille craqua :

–Est-ce qu'on va sérieusement tous éviter le sujet ?

Hyoma et Yû levèrent la tête en même temps et elle les fusilla du regard.

La fin du déjeuner avait été épouvantable. Kyoya était parti rapidement, et quand Benkei avait fait mine de l'accompagner, il l'avait rembarré d'une voix sèche. Les quelques personnes qui avaient assisté à la confrontation dévisageaient le petit groupe, avides de ragots, poussés par une curiosité mal placée. Le nom de Ryûga n'avait pas été prononcé. Pas une fois. Hana Uotani n'était pas revenue. Tous avaient fait semblant d'ignorer la situation.

–Surtout vous deux, là ! ajouta-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur vers les garçons. Vous êtes doués pour le petit jeu du "je-vois-tout-mais-je-ne-dis-rien" et ça m'insupporte ! On ne va quand même pas passer l'année à traiter Ryûga comme un Voldemort personnel en n'osant même pas le mentionner !

Hyoma se colla contre le dossier de son siège, les yeux grands ouverts sur Madoka qui les incendiait tout en chuchotant pour ne pas perturber le calme de la bibliothèque, les mains à plat sur la table et un air furieux sur le visage. Il connaissait la jeune fille depuis quelques années maintenant, mais était toujours aussi impressionné lorsque la gentille collégienne sortait de ses gonds.

–Mais Madoka qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? intervint Yû, beaucoup moins discrètement.

–Mais je sais pas, n'importe quoi ! Dites ce que vous pensez pour une fois !

–Madoka, soupira Hyoma. La situation est délicate, tu le sais. La seule chose qu'on puisse faire c'est de rester disponible si Hikaru, Tsubasa ou Kyoya ont besoin de nous.

Une petite voix lui susurra que le jour où Kyoya viendrait demander de l'aider signerait probablement la fin de l'humanité. Et quelque part, il en était de même pour Tsubasa. Ces deux là étaient parfois étrangement semblables.

–Ça ne suffit pas ! s'agaça-t-elle. Si les choses restent ainsi, avec autant de non-dits et de secrets, on ne s'en sortira jamais.

–Qu'est ce que tu suggères ? Le père de Ginga a été clair, il refuse catégoriquement de fournir plus d'explications.

–Et bien déjà, ça, ça me dérange ! Madoka abattit son poing sur la table et s'attira quelques froncements de sourcils. Il faut insister, il n'a pas le droit de nous garder dans l'ombre comme ça.

Nouveau soupir de la part de Hyoma. Yû s'avachit sur la table, le menton sur ses bras, le visage tordu dans une moue boudeuse.

–Libre à toi d'aller le sortir de sa forteresse de dossiers non signés alors... marmonna le blondinet d'un air défaitiste.

L'ordinateur de Madoka se ferma dans un claquement sec alors qu'elle s'emparait de son sac avec brusquerie. Elle rangea ses affaires en quelques secondes, repoussa sa chaise contre la table d'un geste ample, et jeta un dernier regard agacé aux garçons en assénant :

–C'est exactement ce que je vais faire !

Elle claqua quasiment la porte de la bibliothèque et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent soudain en proie à de nombreux regards noirs. Autant pour la discrétion.

–Hyoma...

–Hum ?

–Qu'est ce qu'on devrait faire ?

–Je ne sais pas Yû... je ne sais pas.

Ils étaient peut être des génies, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins démunis que les autres.

XXX

La balle frappa le gant avec un bruit sec, couvrant les paroles du receveur qui venait de la réceptionner.

–Quoi ? s'enquit Masamune, qui venait de lancer le projectile.

–Je m'inquiète pour les autres. répéta Kenta un peu plus fort en se redressant pour lui renvoyer la balle.

–Ah...

Les deux garçons étaient actuellement sur le terrain de baseball de l'école, s'entraînant distraitement avec le reste de leur club. Le capitaine de leur équipe comptait absolument les faire entrer dans le prochain tournoi inter-collèges et pour ce faire, leur imposait un régime assez strict. Même à la fin de l'après midi, les rayons du soleil étaient suffisamment chaud pour ralentir les gestes des joueurs qui transpiraient à grosses gouttes sur le terrain poussiéreux.

Masamune récupéra la balle et l'étudia un moment en la faisant rouler entre ses doigts.

–T'sais... je ne suis pas le mieux placer pour juger la situation, vu que je n'étais pas là l'an dernier et tout... mais heu, vous avez déjà parlé avec Ryûga depuis ?

Kenta lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

–Parler à Ryûga ? Bien sûr que non. Je viens de te dire que j'étais inqu-

–Non mais ça j'ai compris. le lanceur pris position pour un nouveau tir, tapotant la pointe de son pied sur le sol, et pivota sur ses hanches pour envoyer la balle avec force.

Nouveau bruit sec, le gant de Kenta se referma sur la balle.

–Ce que je veux dire, poursuivit Masamune. C'est que si j'ai bien compris, le père de Ginga ne veut pas développer le reste de ce qu'il s'est passé après. Mais vous avez jamais pensé à demander directement à Ryûga ?

Nouveau regard dubitatif du garçon aux cheveux verts.

–Non.

Masamune haussa les épaules.

–Vous devriez. _The whole_ "faire face à ses problèmes". Littéralement tu vois.

Les deux garçons échangèrent plusieurs balles en silence avant que Kenta ne reprenne :

–Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Masamune lança une nouvelle balle. Bruit sec de l'impact. Les rayons du soleil sur le terrain. Sueur sur leurs joues.

–Pas faux...

XXX

Une main appuyée contre les casiers pour se soutenir, Hyoma enfila ses chaussures avec lenteur. Il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Madoka sur le "je-vois-tout-mais-je-ne-dis-rien" et une grimace discrète tordit ses lèvres. Il prit son sac, toujours perdu dans ses pensées et se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsqu'il eut la désagréable impression d'être observé. Il se retourna.

Souhaita ne pas l'avoir fait.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Reiji Mizuchi et son corps fut parcourut d'un violent frisson. Inconsciemment, il recula d'un pas. Le Serpent avança de deux, écartant les bras et secouant la tête dans une piètre imitation de surprise.

–Mais qui voilà, susurra-t-il.

Hyoma détestait sa voix. Il abhorrait les accents doucereux dans ses phrases, était insupporté par ses mots qui se transformaient en sifflements, éprouvait un profond dégoût pour ce large sourire dérangeant.

–Hyoma, Hyoma, Hyoma...

Plus que tout, il haïssait le ton pervers et moqueur, suintant d'envie malsaine, qu'il employait lorsqu'il prononçait son prénom.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Reiji se retrouva face à lui, bien trop près, sa présence étouffant le collégien qui dû faire un effort monumental pour parler.

–Qu'est ce que tu veux Mizuchi ?

Il entendit sa voix trembler et se maudit en réalisant que son vis-à-vis l'avait également remarqué. Le sourire du Serpent s'élargit et Hyoma aperçu furtivement l'éclat métallique d'un piercing sur la langue du lycéen.

–Je me disais, murmura-t-il d'une voix lente – et se faisant il se léchait pensivement la lèvre supérieure, que je devais te manquer. Après tout il y a longtemps que nous n'avons pu passer du temps rien que tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?

Hyoma rouvrit ses yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir fermé, chercha quoi faire, quoi dire, mais ses jambes et ses mots semblaient figés. Il crut défaillir de soulagement quand une nouvelle voix parvint à ses oreilles.

–Hyoma !

Un bras se dressa devant son torse, le poussant doucement en arrière, et soudain la tignasse rousse de Ginga forma un barrage entre Hyoma et Reiji, et libéré du regard dément du Serpent, le collégien inspira bruyamment, reprenant douloureusement conscience.

–Tiens donc, Ginga le nuisible. siffla Reiji avec un agacement non dissimulé.

–Qu'est ce que tu veux encore Mizuchi ? Laisse nous tranquille !

Un rictus mauvais déforma les lèvres du lycéen et il repoussa des mèches de cheveux de son visage d'un geste vif, découvrant un moment ses yeux étrécis. Sans un mot de plus, il dépassa les deux adolescents et ses doigts frôlèrent le bras de Hyoma lorsqu'il chuchota « À plus tard » d'une voix excitée. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut définitivement hors de vue que Ginga pris son ami par les épaules, le secouant légèrement.

–Hyoma ?

Le jeune homme lui renvoya un regard perdu, tremblant, et murmura un merci du bout des lèvres. Ginga fronça les sourcils.

Il se souvenait comment tout ça avait commencé. Ça avait été un jour comme les autres, quelques semaines avant les examens en juillet, et Ginga revenait de son entraînement de football. Une collégienne avait eu la malchance de se heurter à Reiji Mizuchi dans la cour et le rouquin, n'écoutant que son grand cœur, c'était précipité à sa rescousse quand le Serpent l'avait attaqué verbalement avec un lot d'insultes à faire pâlir n'importe qui.

Mizuchi avait toujours eu une mauvaise réputation. Il était souvent seul, traînait parfois dans le sillage de Ryûga qui, même avant les événements de novembre, était déjà craint par une bonne partie de l'établissement. Il avait été vu plusieurs fois traînant avec des adultes à l'air peu avenant, et s'en prenait à quiconque perturbait sa journée. Bref, Reiji Mizuchi faisait parti des gens à éviter autant que possible.

Ce jour-là donc, quand Ginga s'était dressé entre lui et sa "proie" du moment, il était voué à devenir la nouvelle cible du Serpent. La fille s'était enfuie retrouver ses amies pendant que Reiji, d'une humeur massacrante, avait commencé à menacer Ginga, l'insultant avec hargne, tendant ses mains vers lui pour se saisir de ses cheveux, ses vêtements ou son cou. Le garçon avait tenu bon, refusant d'user de la violence, échappant aux mots et gestes de Reiji comme il pouvait, contraint de reculer quand même. Ça, jusqu'à ce que Hyoma s'interpose.

Il avait remis Reiji à sa place en le fixant de ses yeux glacés, s'imposant sans hausser la voix, ses mots plus affûtés que n'importe quelle lame. Aucun des deux amis n'avait alors remarqué qu'à l'instant même où il s'en était mêlé, Hyoma venait de devenir la nouvelle obsession du Serpent.

C'est au retour des vacances d'été que tout avait commencé à dégénérer. Légèrement au début, Hyoma surprenait des regards un peu appuyés, des sourires dérangeants. Il fit abstraction, même lorsqu'il le surpris quelques fois passer devant chez lui, même quand il retrouvait des messages au marqueur sur son bureau au collège. Hyoma était psychologiquement rodé, il en fallait plus pour le gêner. Il se forçait à ne pas réagir lorsque l'autre le frôlait dans les couloirs. Il aurait dû en parler lorsque les gestes se firent plus pressants, accompagnés de murmures. Petit à petit, revenant sans cesse à la charge, le Serpent s'insinua dans son quotidien et comme un boa qui resserre ses anneaux autour du pauvre agneau avant de le dévorer, sa présence se fit de plus en plus oppressante, et commença à broyer Hyoma. Il rendait ses journées invivables, avait infiltré son esprit si bien que même chez lui, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus n'avait plus de répit. Il perdit doucement l'appétit, le sommeil aussi, et fatalement, sa santé mentale.

Lorsque novembre arriva et que l'incident Ryûga se produisit, tout s'arrêta brusquement. Reiji disparut de sa vie, et même de Koma pendant quelques semaines. Hyoma ramassa alors une par une les pièces de son esprit brisé, refaçonna son sourire de glace, étouffa son mal-être et repris sa vie.

–Hyoma ? murmura de nouveau Ginga, avec une douceur qui ne lui correspondait pas.

Si seulement ce jour-là, il n'avait pas fait face à Reiji, alors Hyoma n'aurait jamais été impliqué. Si seulement pour une fois, il avait réfléchi avant d'agir.

La main fraîche et pâle du jeune homme fourragea dans les cheveux de Ginga. Il lui sourit doucement, d'un air fatigué.

–Ça va aller Ginga. Excuse-moi de t'inquiéter comme ça.

Le garçon secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

–Désolé... fit-il.

–Ne le sois pas voyons. Ce n'est pas ta faute si ce type est dérangé...

La tentative de Hyoma d'alléger la conversation se solda par un échec. Ginga lui adressa encore un regard concerné puis, comme il savait que ça n'arrangerait rien, se frotta la tête en poussant un grognement et lâcha :

–J'ai faim !

Hyoma gloussa.

–Tu viens à la maison ?

XXX

Hikaru salua les autres élèves du bureau étudiant d'une voix absente et la porte coulissante claqua dans son dos. Tsubasa s'excusa pour qui voudrait bien l'entendre et laissa son travail en plan, rattrapant la jeune fille alors qu'elle commençait à descendre les escaliers.

–Hikaru.

Elle ne se retourna pas, mais il l'entendit pousser un soupir.

–Tsubasa.

–Hikaru est ce que tout va b-

–Je te jure que si tu me demandes si je vais bien je te charge de faire signer les autorisations pour le festival des sports au Directeur. Et on sait tous les deux que ça sera un calvaire.

Le lycéen passa une main dans sa nuque et elle se remis en marche. Il lui emboîta le pas et ils se rendirent au rez-de-chaussée en silence. Une fois en bas, Hikaru coula son regard violet vers Tsubasa qui la fixait d'un air préoccupé.

–Je survivrai. affirma-t-elle. J'ai... j'ai besoin de temps.

Il acquiesça en silence. Du temps. Est-ce que c'était vraiment tout ce qu'il leur fallait ?

–Je parlais avec Madoka tout à l'heure, repris l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus. Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Elle râlait en disant que tu essayais de faire comme si de rien n'était pour rassurer tout le monde. Si tu continues comme ça elle va venir te secouer elle-même...

–Je préférerais éviter... grimaça Tsubasa, parfaitement conscient de la tornade que pouvait devenir Madoka quand elle s'énervait.

–Alors peut être qu'avant de t'inquiéter pour moi, tu devrais t'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres toi-même.

Le silence revint entre eux. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment, Hikaru salua l'argenté et s'éloigna tandis que le lycéen remontait vers le bureau des représentants. Il chassa de sa tête les conseils de sa camarade ; il n'allait pas mal. Il n'avait pas besoin d'inquiéter ses amis avec ses préoccupations. Il n'allait pas mal. La présence de Ryûga était quelque chose qu'il avait encore du mal à affronter, et c'était logique, tout finirait pas reprendre sa place dans son quotidien et bientôt il pourrait de nouveau **le** croiser dans les couloirs sans baisser les yeux. Il n'allait pas mal.

Mais il n'allait pas bien non plus.

XXX

Le lendemain matin une voiture de police stationnait devant l'école. Différentes rumeurs plus ou moins absurdes parcoururent les couloirs toute la matinée.

Hana Uotani arriva en retard pour le premier cours, passant la porte toute échevelée et une moue agacée sur le visage.

Kyoya ne rejoignit sa classe qu'à la dernière heure du matin.

Ryûga disparu dans l'après-midi, évitant les cours de sport comme depuis le début de l'année.

Ni Ginga, ni aucun autre de ces amis ne fit mention des événements de la veille. Hikaru les salua avec une ombre de sourire, Tsubasa leur adressa un signe nonchalant de la main, Hyoma étira ses lèvres dans un rictus aussi glacé que ses yeux. Ginga évita de croiser le regard de Kyoya, dont Benkei se tenait un peu plus à l'écart que d'ordinaire, et Yû se tint aussi loin que possible de Madoka qui frappait avec rage sur les touches de son clavier, n'ayant pas réussi à obtenir gain de cause auprès de Ryô. Masamune fit un grand geste du bras dans leur direction avec un regard appuyé à Kenta qui secoua simplement la tête.

XXX

Le mercredi, Tsubasa se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas échangé un mot avec Hana depuis le déjeuner de l'avant-veille. Il la trouva dans la salle de classe vide après les cours, penchée sur son bureau, appliquée à écrire sur un carnet en murmurant pour elle-même.

–Hana...

Elle releva brusquement la tête, tendue, et ses épaules retombèrent lorsqu'elle le reconnu.

–Oh... c'est toi...

–Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il s'approcha de son propre bureau et récupéra les livres dont il avait besoin. Avec un rire sans joie, Hana répondit :

–Oh non, surtout pas !

–Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air... épuisé.

–Hum ? Oh ! Oh... oui... un peu c'est vrai. Je dors mal en ce moment.

Un silence gênant s'installa. La brune se mordilla la lèvre en songeant que c'était déjà la deuxième fois de la semaine qu'on lui faisait remarqué à quel point elle avait l'air fatigué. Tsubasa laissa son regard glisser sur elle. Avec la Golden Week, il n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment passer du temps avec elle, ni d'éclaircir la situation pour savoir si son impression au hanami s'était avérée exacte et si elle lui cachait véritablement quelque chose. Une partie de lui se disait qu'après tout, ça ne le concernait pas vraiment, ils n'étaient pas proche, ils étaient juste deux adolescents qui s'étaient déjà rencontrés étant enfants et se retrouvaient de nouveau face à face par un heureux hasard. D'un autre côté, elle se tenait là, devant lui, avec ses grands yeux insondables et il avait l'irrépressible envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. C'était ridicule, il en convenait, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait abandonner cette idée. Surtout que... le fait que Hana connaisse Ryûga le perturbait. Il n'avait pas la prétention de dire qu'il la connaissait, mais elle ne lui semblait pas le genre de personne à fréquenter quelqu'un comme... lui. Le "mystère Hana" s 'épaississait, et il avait beau apprécier la présence de la jeune fille, il ne pouvait pas faire abstraction. Ils ouvrirent finalement la bouche en même temps :

–Dis...

–Est-ce que...

Avant de s'interrompre. Les deux lycéens échangèrent un regard et un rire, et c'est finalement Hana qui repris :

–Arrête-moi si c'est trop indiscret, mais est-ce que vous êtes en mauvais terme avec Ryûga ?

Le ricanement s'échappa de la gorge de Tsubasa sans qu'il puisse le contrôler.

–On peut dire ça oui... répondit-il finalement d'un air dur. On a eu quelques... différents... l'an dernier et on ne s'entend pas du tout. Moins on le voit, mieux on se porte.

En parlant, il se rendit vaguement compte du ton froid et dédaigneux qu'il employait. C'était plus fort que lui, impossible de rester de marbre à la mention de Ryûga. Dire qu'il avait presque – presque ! – éprouvé de l'intérêt pour le lycéen l'an passé en entendant Yû parler de lui. Et maintenant il peinait à se défaire des cauchemars où il finissait à terre, encore et encore, sous le sourire maniaque et les yeux fous de Ryûga.

–J'ai plutôt l'impression que Koma tout entier ne s'entend pas avec Ryûga. nota Hana en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai tort ?

–Hana est-ce que tu connais bien Ryûga ?

Elle avait désormais rangé son cahier dans son sac et avait croisé ses jambes en tailleur sur sa chaise. Coude sur la table, elle appuya son menton contre sa paume et secoua la tête à la question de l'argenté, sans faire de remarque sur le fait qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu.

–Pas "bien" non. On se parle un peu. Enfin je parle principalement. Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi asocial.

–Hana...

–Et pour l'instant, je dois t'avouer que même s'il est loin d'avoir un caractère des plus simples, j'ai du mal à saisir pourquoi il y a toujours autant d'animosité envers lui.

Étonnamment, Tsubasa se referma comme une huître devant ses yeux. Bras croisés sur son torse et regard vague, il garda ses lèvres scellées et secoua la tête.

–Tsubasa... ajouta finalement Hana d'une voix plus douce, remarquant le malaise du jeune homme. Si tu ne me dis pas ce qu'il se passe, comment veux-tu que je comprenne ou que je t'aide.

–Excuse-moi Hana, mais ce n'est pas un sujet que j'ai vraiment envie d'aborder. Juste... je... Ryûga n'est pas quelqu'un de bien. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Une lueur surprise passa dans le regard de la jeune fille.

–Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? lâcha-t-elle, incrédule.

Tsubasa haussa un sourcil.

–Evidemment. Qui ne s'inquiète pas pour ses amis ?

Les yeux gris de Hana semblèrent s'animer d'avantage. Ses épaules s'agitèrent dans un soubresaut et un sourire illumina son visage. Le plus grand et naturel que Tsubasa ait vu depuis le début de l'année. Elle ressemblait à une enfant qui découvre qu'il neige le jour de Noël.

–Merci. souffla-t-elle.

Après ça, aucun d'eux ne mentionna Ryûga. Ils prirent leurs affaires et sortirent du lycée, et avant de se séparer, Tsubasa proposa à Hana de rejoindre le reste du groupe pour une session de révision chez lui dans les semaines à suivre. Elle accepta et le jeune homme s'éloigna . Elle le regarda un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne dans une rue adjacente, sortie son carnet de son sac.

Elle fit tourner les pages un instant, avant de tomber sur une liste. Devant certains points, elle avait fait une petite croix rouge. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la phrase _"Ne pas laisser les autres s'approcher"_. D'un geste sec, elle raya les écritures plusieurs fois, et tout en bas de la liste, ajouta _"aller prendre un thé avec Tsubasa"_.

XXX

Depuis Komagane, il fallait une quarantaine de minutes par la ligne local de trains pour arriver à Matsukawa. Depuis la gare, il fallait encore quinze minutes de marche pour rejoindre l'entrée d'un petit bar. En descendant les escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol, on plongeait dans l'ambiance tamisée des lieux. Du jazz résonnait dans la pièce, et sur l'écran de télévision dont le son avait été coupé, on pouvait suivre des matchs de baseball.

Derrière le comptoir, une porte menait à une chambre. Sans fenêtre évidemment, avec pour seule source de lumière une ampoule nue qui pendait du plafond. Un futon était plié dans un coin de la pièce et une grande pancarte de liège était appuyée contre un mur, débordant de post-it et de feuilles noircies de notes écrites à la main. Deux photos y étaient aussi punaisées. La première montrait deux garçons : le premier était un jeune homme châtain aux yeux sombres, qui avait un appareil photo accroché autour du cou et tenait la main de son compagnon dans la sienne, leurs doigts entremêlés. Le compagnon en question avait des cheveux noirs relevés en chignon et la tête appuyé sur l'épaule de l'autre. Tous deux souriaient, semblant heureux du simple fait d'être ensembles.

La deuxième photo ressemblait à une photo de classes. Un groupe d'enfants était rassemblé devant ce qui semblait être une grande maison traditionnelle dans la montagne. Au deuxième rang de la photo, un garçon à l'air boudeur fixait l'objectif comme s'il cherchait à le faire fondre. Au troisième rang, deux enfants aux visages identiques et aux grands yeux argentés échangeaient un regard.

Dans la petite chambre cachée au fond du bar, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs s'étira longuement, et détourna les yeux de ce qu'il était en train de lire pour couler un regard sur les trois petites fioles au liquide étrange qui trônaient sur la petite table basse. Comme par habitude, il en pris une et la secoua, regarda le contenu devenir d'un blanc opaque.

Il huma doucement, perdu dans ses pensées avant de murmurer :

–Je suppose qu'un nouvel aller-retour chez ce cher Doji s'impose...

* * *

 _ **Notes :**_

 _-Le baseball est quasiment considéré comme le sport national au Japon. C'est très populaire et dans les écoles, ils ont généralement de grands terrains entourés de filets pour pouvoir s'entraîner. D'ailleurs l'équipe féminine japonaise de baseball est tenante du titre de Championnes du Monde_

 _-Oui. J'ai mis un piercing sur la langue de Reiji. Il y a un fanart qui traîne dans les dossiers où Reiji a un piercing et je suis OBSÉDÉE par cette idée depuis. Du coup j'ai saisi l'occasion. Je trouve ça sexy~_

 _-J'ai écrit la phrase "Tsubasa se referma comme une huître" d'une traite sans y penser, et l'instant d'après, je rigolais comme une idiote à 2h du matin dans ma chambre parce que j'imaginais une huître avec le visage de Tsubasa et que c'était ridicule au plus haut point..._

* * *

 _ **Anecdote d'écriture :**_

 _-Je suis au Japon depuis maintenant un peu plus de 6 mois et en juin, j'ai eu l'occasion d'aller dans la préfecture de Nagano, où est située la véritable ville de Komagane. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu aller jusque là, c'était un peu loin de l'endroit où je vivais, mais j'ai pu apprécier la région et je dois dire que j'adore. Vous l'avez sûrement tous remarqué depuis le temps, mais je glisse un tas de petites références à la vie japonaise dans la fic, question de réaliste et aussi parce que j'aime faire des petits clin d'œil par ci par là. Ceci dit, j'évite d'utiliser des expressions japonaises (du genre "Ohayo, okaeri, minna, baka", etc, etc) parce que je trouve qu'au milieu d'un texte comme ça, sans raison, ça n'a pas assez d'impact. Ceci dit, je ferai peut-être des exceptions par la suite, pour des situations particulières..._


End file.
